Edward Elric à l'Ecole d'Alchimie
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: Ed, Al et Winry infiltrent l’Ecole Nationale d’Alchimie pour enquêter sur les agissements du professeur Lincor Un peu tous les genres, presque AU, avec une tendance plus ou moins involontaire au EdWin. Risque de spoilers pour les jeux vidéos ?
1. L'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie

_Voici ma première tentative de fanfic avec scénario original..._

_Je trouve la base totalement bancale, qu'il y a plein d'incohérences, mais ça fait une semaine que je suis dessus et j'en peux plus, alors j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur. Donc faute de pré-lecteurs, passons directement aux lecteurs (même s'il y a de fortes chances que je revienne sur ce premier chapitre)_

_La base à proprement parler... j'avais vraiment envie de foutre Ed et Winry à l'école, alors un tout petit peu d'Harry Potter et beaucoup des jeux vidéos de FMA (le 1er sur GBA et le 1er sur PS2) et voilà :D C'est censé être sérieux mais peut-être que c'est comique des fois, je fais pas vraiment exprès :x  
_

_Disclaimer : (c'est vraiment obligatoire ? -.-) Je me spoile si j'en fais un XP Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs... et à tous ceux qui en ont les droits aussi_

_Read & Review pliiiiiz :)_

_Si y'a le moindre mot, la moindre phrase que vous comprenez pas, qui vous choque, un truc vraiment incohérent (la moindre fote), dites le svp :) (I need you T.T)  
_

* * *

**1 - L'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie**

"Colonel ? Vous avez encore un truc nase à me faire faire ? demanda Ed en pénétrant en trombe dans le bureau de Roy Mustang.  
Mustang venait de le convoquer quelques instants auparavant, interrompant sa partie de poker avec le sous-lieutenant Breda. Profitant de son inattention, celui-ci avait gagné la partie, ce qui avait frustré Edward Elric au plus haut point.  
- Tu pourrais au moins frapper, répondit Mustang sur un ton énervé, surpris par son intrusion. Tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici en un seul morceau ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.  
- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT S'ENVOLER ET SE FAIRE PRENDRE DANS DU PAPIER TUE-MOUCHE ? hurla Ed, prêt à transmuter son bras pour étriper Mustang.  
Le colonel l'arrêta d'un geste, amusé.  
- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre le contraire. Pas besoin de t'énerver. Enfin, pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il  
Ed fit un effort pour se maîtriser et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, prêt à entendre ce que Mustang pouvait bien avoir inventé pour le mettre hors de lui.  
- Haganeno, tu aimes l'école ?  
Ça sentait la mission pourrie… Ed s'était déjà relevé, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir. Mustang se leva et ajouta précipitamment :  
- Je crois comprendre que tu refuses cette mission ! Mais sache que tu joues ta licence sur ce coup là, le Fuhrer en personne a tenu à te la confier.  
L'adolescent se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée, pris au piège. Ignorer les ordres de Mustang ne posait pas de problème, mais ceux du big boss, c'était beaucoup plus risqué.  
- Allez-y, crachez le morceau, soupira-t-il en regagnant le fauteuil.  
- Rien de bien méchant, déclara le colonel d'un ton satisfait en se rasseyant. Tu dois juste infiltrer l'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie pour enquêter sur l'un des professeurs.  
Ed ne répondit pas de suite. L'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie ? Il y avait une école d'alchimie ?

---

Ed retourna dans la salle de repos des sous-officiers, en état de choc. Elle était quasi vide. Breda continuait à jouer au poker tout seul, si c'était possible, Havoc fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre en regardant les nuages d'un air mélancolique, et Al et le sergent Furry étaient en train de martyriser –sous prétexte de le peigner - un chat aux longs poils blancs qu'Al venait sûrement de sauver d'une solitude traumatisante sous la pluie. Réalisant que son frère venait d'entrer, Al se mit à trembler et tenta précipitamment de cacher l'animal, mais Ed ne le remarqua même pas. - Ce bâtard veut me renvoyer à l'école, marmonnait-il.  
- Euh Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce que le colonel voulait ? hasarda Al, inquiet  
Ed sembla prendre conscience de sa présence.  
- J'en ai marre, il sait qu'on a pas de temps à perdre et il continue à me filer ses missions pourries ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi au juste ? craqua-t-il.  
Al aurait soupiré s'il l'avait pu. Son frère s'obstinait à voir en Mustang un ennemi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux…  
- Il veut que j'infiltre l'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie, continua le jeune homme. J'en avais même jamais entendu parler ! Et je peux pas refuser sous prétexte que c'est un ordre du Fuhrer !  
- L'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie ? répéta Al. Ah oui, je sais ce que c'est ! s'exclama-t-il après un temps de réflexion. C'est une école qui forme pour le concours d'alchimiste d'état je crois…  
Ed le regarda avec étonnement, surpris qu'il soit au courant.  
- Oh je m'étais renseigné dessus à l'époque où on cherchait un maître, précisa Al. Mais je n'avais pas du t'en parler, parce qu'on aurait jamais eu les moyens d'y entrer de toutes façons, c'est une école plutôt luxueuse….  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on y aurait appris ce qu'on cherchait à faire dans tous les cas, remarqua Ed avec un sourire triste.  
Le sergent Furry, qui les avait écouté, pris le chat dans ses bras et s'approcha.  
- Edward ne connaissait pas l'existence de l'Ecole Nationale d'Alchimie ? J'étais persuadé que tu en étais sorti diplômé ! s'étonna-t-il, ignorant l'animal qui se débattait furieusement.  
- Vous avez appris l'alchimie tout seul ? s'interrogea Breda en laissant échapper un sifflement d'admiration.  
Il en avait arrêté de jouer. Ed était troublé.  
- Cette école est si connue que ça ? demanda-t-il, gêné.  
Breda et Furry acquiescèrent.  
- Comme l'a dit Al, c'est la seule école qui forme pour le concours d'alchimiste d'état, entreprit d'expliquer Furry.  
Le chat lui labourait les bras pour s'échapper mais il le tenait toujours fermement.  
- Elle est directement gérée par l'armée, poursuivit-il sans broncher. De nombreux alchimistes d'état y ont fait leurs études, le major Armstrong par exemple…  
Ed fit la grimace et regarda Al. C'était tout à fait le genre du major de sortir d'une telle école.  
- Le colonel Mustang aussi ? demanda Al  
Le sous-lieutenant Havoc, qui était resté muet jusque là, s'arracha à sa contemplation des nuages.  
- Personne ne le sait mais j'en doute, répondit-il d'un ton pensif.  
Le colonel Mustang était tout à fait le genre d'homme à ne pas sortir d'une telle école… Havoc s'était de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre, si vite que Ed se demanda s'il venait de rêver cette intervention.  
- Cherche pas il est tout le temps comme ça, chuchota Breda, remarquant le regard interrogateur de Ed. Il a encore du se faire plaquer…  
Havoc soupira profondément. Ed sourit d'un air gêné et quitta la pièce en s'étirant. Le chat s'échappa alors des bras de Furry en miaulant violemment. Al pris juste le temps de le ramasser et de cacher dans son armure avant d'emboîter le pas à son frère.

---

Alors, en quoi consiste cette mission exactement Nii-san ? demanda Al alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Ed entreprit de lui répéter ce que lui avait expliqué Mustang.  
- Un des professeurs de cette école, le professeur Lincor, est soupçonné d'avoir formé une espèce de société secrète d'alchimistes et de se livrer à des expériences peu recommandables. Il y a eu plusieurs cas de chimères retrouvés en liberté récemment, et tout l'accuse…  
- Comment peuvent-il être sûrs que c'est lui qui a fait ces chimères ? s'étonna Al  
- Oh c'est parce qu'il a un style assez... particulier, répondit Ed d'un air gêné. Toutes ses créations ont une fourrure rouge tachetée de pois vert, expliqua-t-il en faisant la grimace.  
Al l'aurait fait aussi, s'il l'avait pu.  
- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens passent leurs temps libres à créer ce genre de monstre…. En fait, ils savent que c'est lui parce que c'est un ancien alchimiste d'état, continua Ed, mais il a perdu sa licence parce qu'il a échoué à une des évaluations annuelles, alors il est devenu professeur et simple alchimiste certifié. Mustang ne m'en a pas vraiment dit plus, à part qu'en tant qu'alchimiste d'état, ils réalisaient ses petits monstres officiellement, mais qu'en tant qu'alchimiste certifié, il est dans l'illégalité, et qu'il n'a pas le droit de les laisser se promener dans la rue.  
Al avait du mal à suivre.  
- Attends Nii-san, alchimiste certifié ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est un titre donné aux alchimistes assez doués pour mériter qu'on les appelle des alchimistes, mais pas assez pour être alchimiste d'état, répondit Ed après un temps d'hésitation. Ca veut dire qu'en cas de guerre, on ne leur demandera pas de se battre, ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
Al se figea sur place.  
- Comment ça Nii-san ? C'est parfait, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? On a qu'à se contenter d'être alchimistes certifiés tous les deux !  
Ed se doutait que son petit frère allait réagir de cette manière.  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit-il d'un ton las. Les alchimistes certifiés ont certes accès à beaucoup plus d'informations que le commun des mortels, mais ils ont quand même beaucoup moins d'avantages. Et je dois admettre que je trouve le budget de « recherche » très utile, ajouta-t-il en se forçant à sourire.  
Al eut l'air de comprendre, déçu. Vendre son âme à l'armée était donc vraiment la seule solution possible ?  
- Et puis être alchimiste certifié, c'est avant tout un titre, reprit Ed. On le donne aux professeurs de cette école, aux ex-alchimistes d'état qui n'arrivent plus à faire leur preuve, où aux gens qui vivent de l'alchimie d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme ceux qui se sont spécialisés dans la réparation d'objets ou la création de ponts par exemple. Enfin bref, pour revenir à la mission ! s'exclama-t-il, changeant de sujet. En plus des activités louches de Lincor, il y a eu plusieurs cas de disparitions d'élèves récemment, et comme ce sont de précieux futurs éléments de l'armée, le Fuhrer a décidé de remuer son petit doigt pour les retrouver. Et bien sûr, il n'avait qu'un seul alchimiste d'état ayant l'âge d'infiltrer son école au bout de ce petit doigt, moi, acheva-t-il d'un air désespéré.  
Al ne voyait pas ce que son frère trouvait de si catastrophique à cette nouvelle mission.  
- Ca te ferait du bien de te retrouver parmi des gens de ton âge de temps en temps, Nii-san. Et des alchimistes en plus.  
Ed dévisagea son frère d'un air effaré. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. La maîtresse qui les gardait toujours en retenu et leur faisait toujours nettoyer la classe, sous prétexte qu'ils ne suivaient pas… Qui les avaient plus que gêné dans leurs recherches en les obligeant à suivre ses cours ennuyeux au possible…. Qui s'acharnait à lui demander de résoudre des problèmes de maths ultra-compliqués... Cet enfoiré de Thomas qui passait son temps à se foutre de sa gueule. Sa mère qui lui reprochait de s'être battu….  
- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça pour mon bonheur ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.  
C'était plutôt Al qui en aurait besoin… Il hésita avant d'ajouter :  
- En plus c'est un pensionnat, et je vais devoir y passer au moins trois mois… On a vraiment pas autant de temps à perdre ! ragea-t-il.  
Al trouvait ça beaucoup plus catastrophique. Comment, ils allaient être séparés pendant trois mois ?  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ed, tu viens avec moi ! Le colonel a eu la gentillesse de constater que je ne faisais que des bêtises quand mon petit frère n'était pas là pour me surveiller, cita-t-il, toute sa haine de Mustang se reflétant sur son visage. Alors Al, tu seras le nouveau surveillant parce que tu as le look parfait pour ça… désolé c'était pas mon idée, précisa-t-il en devinant la mine déconfite de son petit frère. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je n'ai pas encore accepté officiellement parce que je voulais d'abord t'en parler….  
- Je veux y aller ! l'interrompit Winry, surgissant soudainement sous leur nez

---

La jeune fille était venue à Central acheter des pièces introuvables à Rizenbull pour fabriquer ses précieux automails, et bien qu'elle eût pu se les procurer ailleurs, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour venir rendre visite à ses deux amis. Elle séjournait dans la chambre voisine à la leur, et venait d'en surgir sans crier gare.  
- Je veux venir avec vous ! répéta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Tu nous écoutais ? demanda Al.  
- Winry, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'alchimie ? s'étonna Ed.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à pas parler aussi fort dans les couloirs, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous écoute ! Et non je m'en fous de l'alchimie, crétin, je parlais juste de l'école ! J'ai jamais pu aller dans une école digne de ce nom, et quand vous êtes partis toutes les deux en me plantant là, j'ai perdu toute motivation pour le faire…  
Les deux frères se sentirent légèrement gênés. Winry mentionnait rarement la solitude qu'elle avait du endurer quand ils l'avaient quitté, et ils n'étaient pas spécialement fier d'avoir du l'abandonner. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua :  
- Allez Ed, s'il te plaît ! Ça serait trop bien de retourner en classe ensemble, comme avant !  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir…  
- S'il-te-plaît…  
Ed n'osa pas la contredire davantage, même s'il était prêt à parier que l'école dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à entrer était bien éloignée de leur petite école primaire de campagne… Un petit cri le tira de ses pensées.  
- C'était quoi ce miaulement Al ?

---

Ed regardait le ciel d'un air désespéré depuis la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, comme le faisait le lieutenant Havoc quelques temps auparavant. Sur le siège voisin, Winry tremblait d'excitation. Ed avait accepté la mission à la seule condition qu'elle l'accompagne, et assez étrangement, le colonel n'y avait fait aucune objection. De son côté, Ed n'avait pas vraiment tenté de la dissuader, se disant que la compagnie de son amie ne pourrait être qu'appréciable dans ce milieu hostile. Il se sentait néanmoins coupable de ne pas l'avoir davantage averti de ce qui l'attendait…  
L'année scolaire avait déjà commencé depuis une semaine mais Mustang avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient admis sans problème, sans toutefois préciser qu'ils étaient là en mission. Le directeur avait cependant réclamé une entrevue avec eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas lui poser de problèmes. C'était un homme très élégant, avec de longs cheveux blancs tirés en arrière qui lui retombaient sur le dos. Il avait des traits marqués et un regard acéré, et bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air très jeune, Ed ne pouvait se résoudre à lui appliquer l'adjectif « vieux». On aurait dit un personnage sorti tout droit d'un roman gothique, et il dégageait de ce fait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ed se raidit inconsciemment dans son siège en croisant son regard. La plaque posée sur son bureau était gravée « professeur Helsenstein », sans plus de précisions.  
Devant eux, le major Armstrong avait fait tomber la chemise et utilisait sa technique très personnelle de persuasion pour éliminer toute réticence chez le directeur.  
- Ces deux jeunes gens sont des éléments très prometteurs ! Ils ont eut la chance de croiser la route du Furher qui a décidé de prendre en charge leur formation ! mugissait-il en changeant régulièrement de position.  
Ed aurait souhaité être n'importe où sauf ici, en train d'assister à ce spectacle. Et pour une fois, il avait de la peine pour Armstrong : Helsenstein ne manifestait aucune émotion devant ses efforts et se contentait de le regarder d'un air sévère.  
- Ça ne me pose pas spécialement de problèmes. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de remettre votre chemise ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
Armstrong avait l'air tout aussi surpris de cette réaction mais ne se démonta pas  
- Ils sont sous la protection personnelle du général des armées King Bradley ! ajouta-t-il en collant son visage contre le sien pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Vous n'avez aucun droit de les refuser !  
- Je n'ai aucune intention de les refuser, et encore moins de me mettre le Fuhrer sur le dos, répondit le directeur sur le même ton froid, en s'écartant poliment. Je tiens juste à vous préciser que quelque soit le sujet de votre enquête, je ne veux pas d'histoires qui entacherait la réputation de mon établissement, les avertit-il en croisant les mains devant lui.  
Ed se raidit. Il savait ! Le major Armstrong en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, avant de le saluer.  
- Vous me simplifiez la tâche. Je vous garanti que vos deux nouveaux élèves ne feront pas parler d'eux. Permettez-moi de vous imposer aussi un nouveau surveillant, ajouta-t-il, jugeant le moment opportun.  
Il fit entrer Al, qui attendait nerveusement dans le couloir. Helsenstein eut un léger mouvement de surprise puis un sourire traversa son visage.  
- Parfait. Je l'aurai engagé de moi-même si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Edward et Winry c'est cela ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux. Je compte sur vous pour agir dans la discrétion. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et partez le plus vite possible. J'ose espérer que vous avez au moins quelques connaissances en alchimie. D'ordinaire les élèves admis en cours de formation doivent d'abord passer un solide test de connaissances, mais on m'a ordonné de vous en priver. Vous entrez donc directement en quatrième année sans plus de formalité. Vous serez à la hauteur n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant  
Il y a avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ce sourire qui mit Ed extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il bafouilla en guise de réponse et pressa la main de Winry pour qu'elle fasse de même. La jeune fille était tétanisée, semblant réaliser ce à quoi elle venait de s'engager.

---

"Deux heures d'histoire, et ensuite deux heures de maths, annonça Ed en lisant l'emploi du temps. Tous les cours durent deux heures, deux le matin et un l'aprèm de 14h à 16h, et interdiction de sortir au-delà de 18h… Et ben ça rigole pas, soupira-t-il.  
- Je n'aurais pas du..., commença Winry d'un air malheureux  
Elle et Ed se tenaient tous deux devant la porte de la salle de classe, hésitant à entrer. Le cours avait déjà commencé.  
- Je le pense aussi, répondit-il sincèrement. Moi je me suis engagée à faire même ce genre de choses, mais toi tu n'as absolument rien à voir dans tout ça…Mais, Winry, tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme une aventure ? Tu dis toujours que tu t'ennuie toute seule à Rizenbull, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement assuré en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina  
- C'est vrai ! Et puis je suis avec toi, alors tout ira bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée  
Ed en doutait. Lui-même se serait volontiers passé de cette mission stupide. Il retint sa respiration et ouvrit la porte, pour se retrouver face à une armée de yeux le dévisageant, le professeur en tête. Il fallait frapper ?  
- Ah ouais vous êtes les nouveaux, réagit le professeur au bout d'un moment. On m'a prévenu, entrez, les invita-t-il.  
Ed resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, interloqué. Le professeur était assis sur son bureau, une bande dessiné à la main. Ses cheveux couleur paille étaient complètement ébouriffés, et il portait un t-shirt et un pantalon trois fois trop large pour lui. Bizarrement, Ed se faisait une tout autre idée des professeurs d'un établissement de luxe. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans la salle, Winry le suivant de près.  
- Bon ben vous êtes nouveaux alors présentez vous, ordonna l'énergumène. Moi chui Aston Martins. PROFESSEUR Martins pour toi, et Aston chéri pour toi, déclara-t-il en désignant successivement Ed et Winry.  
Cette école devait effectivement connaître beaucoup de problèmes pour qu'ils engagent un enseignant comme lui…  
Ed fit signe à Winry de commencer, curieux de connaître le nom qu'elle avait choisi. Mustang leur avait fait tellement de recommandations que Ed avait cru qu'il allait s'endormir avant qu'il ait terminé, mais elles n'étaient pas toutes inutiles. Il avait par exemple insisté pour qu'Ed et Winry aient l'air de ne pas se connaître et se cachent mutuellement leur nouvelle identité pour s'y aider. Il avait bien sûr ensuite ajouté qu'ils étaient libres de faire connaissance par la suite et de flirter de tout leur soûl. Maudit Mustang…  
- Je m'appelle Winnia Stonehenge ! s'écria Winry, tirant Ed de son écrasement intérieur de Mustang. Je viens… d'un petit village dans le sud-est, et je suis… très heureuse d'apprendre euh… l'alchimie parmi vous ! acheva-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
L'assemblée avait l'air plus effrayée qu'autre chose par cette courte tirade enthousiaste. Ed fut soulagé qu'elle ne leur parle pas de ses loisirs car il craignait que sa passion pour la mécanique soit extrêmement déplacée. Il réalisa que c'était son tour de se présenter.  
- Euh je m'appelle Ed…euh  
Il s'interrompit. Tous les élèves le dévisageaient d'un air curieux. Ed se demandait tellement fort ce qu'il foutait là qu'il avait peur de le crier par mégarde.  
- Russel. Russel Tringham, repris-t-il d'un air faussement indifférent.  
Quand on lui avait demandé une fausse identité, il avait tout de suite pensé à celui qui lui avait volé la sienne, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'en rappelle…  
- Et moi aussi, je suis très heureux d'être parmi vous, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion, sur un ton qui disait vraiment tout le contraire.  
Il ne donnerait pas à Mustang la satisfaction de se plaire dans cette école !  
Des murmures parcoururent la classe suite à sa déclaration. Il avait conscience que son discours tout comme son apparence étaient étrange. Lui et Winry avaient beau avoir revêtu l'uniforme de l'école (un costume gris, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge pour les garçons, une jupe et une veste grises accompagné d'un gilet beige et d'un ruban rouge pour les filles), ils ne semblaient vraiment pas à leur place. De plus, Ed avait du garder ses gants, ce qui jurait plutôt avec l'ensemble. Sur les conseils de Winry, il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, afin d'avoir l'air « plus sérieux ». La jeune fille avait quant à elle adopté la stratégie inverse en tressant les siens, à la manière habituelle d'Ed. Ed ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi échanger leurs coiffure pouvait les rendre plus crédible mais il lui faisait confiance sur ce point.  
Le professeur Martins le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.  
- Toi tu m'a l'air d'être un fouteur de merde. On veut pas de ça ici, mets-toi là que je puisse te surveiller, lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant une place vide au premier rang, près de la fenêtre.  
Ed s'exécuta en soupirant. Ça commençait vraiment bien.  
- Et toi chérie mets toi là que je puisse t'admirer, dit-il à Winry en désignant une place au second rang juste devant lui. A l'ancienne place de Mark. Encore un déserteur, on le reverra pas celui-là de toutes façons, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il y eut de légers murmures de protestation dans la classe. Ed devina que Mark faisait parti des élèves portés disparus. Martins sortis deux bouquins du tiroir de son bureau et les jeta sur ceux d'Ed et Winry.  
- Allez on reprend, tout le monde au boulot !  
Martins se remit à lire sa bande dessinée. Ed remarqua alors les instructions écrites au tableau : « séance d'auto-éducation, lisez et méditez le chapitre 5 ». Mais le plus incroyable, c'était sûrement que les élèves s'exécutaient sans rouspéter. Dans une démonstration admirable de discipline, tous lisaient religieusement le chapitre en question, dans un silence complet.  
Le chapitre 5 en question traitait des origines de l'alchimie, rien de bien passionnant pourtant. Ed jeta un coup d'œil à Winry, qui avait l'air complètement perdue.  
- Win ! Tu dois juste lire le chapitre 5 ! chuchota-t-il, troublant le silence.  
Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, indignés. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette école…

* * *

_Un jour j'écrirai ze best fanfic of the world, MOUHAHAHA >D ... En attendant j'écris ça --_


	2. Corniche et Armony

_7 reviews en 3 jours je suis gâtée, merci beaucoup :). Je poste ce second chapitre pour la même raison que le premier, ça m'énerve de revenir sans arrêt dessus XP C'est une très mauvaise raison qui prouve mon manque de patience je sais... mais c'est comme quand on se regarde dans un miroir : plus on se regarde, plus on se trouve de défauts, et plus je me relis, plus je trouve ça nul. Enfin bref on s'en fout, c'est pas le bon endroit pour philosopher, read and review :D_

_Au fait, l'histoire se passe à un moment où Mustang est en poste à Central, juste parce que je préfère Central XP Alors je dirai juste avant la rencontre avec Scar, même si ce n'est pas cohérent puisque Ed et Al connaissent déjà Armstrong... (sérieux vous avez une idée de quand Ed pourrait avoir trois mois à perdre ? O.o;)  
_

* * *

**2. Corniche et Armony**

Le cours suivant ne s'annonçait pas mieux. C'était un cours de mathématiques, et Ed et Winry en avaient tous deux des sueurs froides. Bien que la mécanique comme l'alchimie requièrent de solides connaissances en maths, ils avaient tendance à effectuer les opérations nécessaires automatiquement et s'étaient toujours retrouvés pris de cours lorsqu'on leur demandait de les expliquer. Par chance – tout est relatif – leur professeur se trouva être un vieil homme très dur d'oreille et lorsqu'il interrogea Winry, il n'entendit même pas qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque et la félicita pour sa vivacité d'esprit.

Après seulement quatre heures de cours, Ed était déjà dévasté et c'est d'un pas très lourd qu'il se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Pour combler le tout, la serveuse se montra grandement inquiète en constatant sa petite taille et insista bruyamment pour lui donner du lait, « ça t'fera grandir mon p'tit ! ». Ed ne s'indigna même pas et pris la bouteille qu'elle lui offrait sans dire un mot. Intérieurement, il ne pensait qu'à comment faire payer au colonel ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il alla s'asseoir seul dans un coin, à l'écart des autres élèves, de peur d'avoir une soudaine envie d'exercer le sort qu'il réservait à Mustang sur le premier qui s'approcherait de lui. Il était tellement occupé à réduire en miettes son morceau de viande en s'imaginant que c'était Mustang qu'il n'entendit pas Winry arriver.  
- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sans attendre la réponse. Je m'appelle Winnia Stonehenge, mais tu le sais je crois. Comme on est nouveaux et perdu tous les deux je me disais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance, proposa-t-elle en souriant.  
Elle avait déclaré ça d'un air tellement naturel qu'Ed entra dans son jeu sans réfléchir.  
- Oh bien sûr. Je suis Russel Tringham, tu dois le savoir aussi… Alors, toi aussi tu arrives une semaine après la bataille ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
- Oh c'est à cause du travail de mon père. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il était important pour moi de rentrer à temps, il n'a pas pu me ramener à Amestris plus tôt.  
La jeune fille prenait un plaisir évident à s'inventer une nouvelle vie. Ed continua sur sa lancée.  
- Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
- Oh c'est un alchimiste, bien sûr. Il cherchait de... des pierres, qu'on ne peut trouver qu'à… qu'à…  
- Aruego, l'aida Ed. Il y a beaucoup de pierres précieuses qu'on ne peut trouver que là-bas, et qui sont utiles pour réaliser certaines transmutations de haut niveau.  
Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux sans dire un mot, puis détournèrent la tête en pouffant, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire.  
- Et toi Ed... Russel ?  
- Euh… moi ? Je…  
Ed n'eut pas le temps de répondre. A la table voisine, une bande de quatre jeunes filles de leur âge venait de renverser volontairement leur plateau repas sur une cinquième et riaient de bon cœur de leur méfait. Ed fit un mouvement pour se lever et aller l'aider mais Winry l'attrapa par la manche pour le retenir.  
- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle, stupéfait.  
Winry secoua la tête tristement en guise de réponse. Recommandation numéro un du colonel : ne pas se faire remarquer. Et pour cela, il leur avait conseillé de ne pas suivre leurs instincts, et chargé Winry de maîtriser le tempérament impétueux de Ed en l'absence de son frère. Ed reporta une fois de plus sa frustration sur Mustang et se remit de nouveau à massacrer son steak en suivant la scène du coin de l'œil, déterminé à agir si cela tournait trop mal.  
La plupart des élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient levés et rassemblés autour de la victime. Elle était petite et avait l'air vraiment misérable avec son uniforme tâché de nourriture. Ses cheveux rouges coupés au carré dégoulinaient de sauce. Certains tentaient de la réconforter mais la majorité des spectateurs riait avec ses tortionnaires.  
- Melanie Mice, Brittany Fowl, Cerise Ferret et Rose Mule ! hurla une jeune fille.  
Qui que soit la nouvelle arrivante, elle disposait d'assez d'autorité pour faire le silence parmi ses camarades. Les quatre jeunes filles susnommées s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire en l'apercevant et la regardèrent d'un air mi-énervé, mi-penaud. Elle était plus âgée, plutôt grande, avec de longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval.  
- Moins quarante points pour chacune d'entre vous ! Il ne vous en reste plus beaucoup, vous savez ce qui arrive quand le total tombe à zéro n'est-ce pas ? les menaça-t-elle, très énervée.  
Le système des points… Ed avait lu dans le règlement intérieur – incroyablement épais - que chaque élève démarrait avec un total de 500 points. Leur attribution dépendait des professeurs et des responsables d'élèves. Avoir de mauvais résultats ou mal se conduire entraînait une perte de point, un comportement irréprochable et des notes exemplaires permettait d'en gagner. Si le total tombait à zéro, l'élève était expulsé de l'école. Même si le directeur n'avait pas ce droit sur eux, il avait expressément insisté pour que lui et Winry fasse très attention à leur nombre de points. Cela semblait être un moyen de pression efficace : les quatre filles eurent l'air totalement paniquées et quittèrent précipitamment la salle en bafouillant des excuses.  
- Bien ! Et toi Armony, dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la victime, je t'ai déjà dit de faire plus attention à tes fréquentations !  
Armony essuyait ses vêtements d'un air triste, sans la regarder. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir et les élèves retournèrent progressivement à leur place.  
- Va te laver et te changer, conseilla la jeune fille à Armony d'une voix étonnement douce. J'ai encore des choses à faire.  
Armony acquiesça sans dire un mot. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la salle, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Ed et Winry, à leur grande surprise.  
- Bonjour, vous êtes les deux nouveaux non ? Contente de voir que vous avez fait connaissance ! Je suis Corniche Royce, la présidente de l'association des élèves, se présenta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
Ils l'auraient deviné… Ed pris la main qu'elle lui tendait, troublé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, et lui et Winry se présentèrent à leur tour.  
- Vous avez une semaine de retard mais ce n'est pas très grave, beaucoup de professeurs étaient absent la semaine dernière aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on dirait qu'on va avoir beaucoup de nouveaux cette année !  
- Vraiment ? demanda poliment Winry  
Mais Corniche n'avait pas besoin qu'on fasse semblant de s'intéresser à son discours.  
- Vous entrez tous deux directement en quatrième année non ? continua-t-elle. C'est plutôt rare vous savez ! L'examen d'entrée est très dur, vous devez êtres très doués ! Moi je redouble ma sixième année, j'ai loupée l'examen final l'année dernière, il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas été très gentils, c'était impossible de réussir… mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être présidente ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Elle semblait vraiment aimer son école et sa fonction. Après quelques minutes de discussion triviale, largement dominé par le bavardage incessant de Corniche, Ed ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Ça arrive souvent des scènes d'amitié dans le genre de celle de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.  
Corniche s'arrêta de parler et détourna le regard d'un air gêné.  
- Malheureusement oui… Ces filles prennent beaucoup de plaisir à rendre la vie dure à Armony, et elle n'a jamais su se défendre. Mais ce n'est pas la question, vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter l'établissement ? proposa-t-elle en changeant immédiatement de sujet. Normalement je fais faire la visite à tout le monde en même temps au début de l'année, mais vous n'avez pas pu y assister alors….  
Ils acceptèrent et la suivirent à travers l'école. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine et Ed était passé maintes fois devant sans même le remarquer. Mais l'intérieur tenait presque d'un château. Les couloirs semblaient tous interminables, et Ed ne put déterminer le nombre total d'étages car Corniche les faisait successivement monter, descendre, sortir, sans qu'il puisse voir la moindre logique dans son parcours, en expliquant vaguement que certains endroits étaient interdits aux élèves. L'architecture générale trahissait un âge avancé, et de nombreuses statues d'animaux mythiques ornaient les murs et les couloirs, donnant à l'ensemble un air quelque peu lugubre. A l'arrière du bâtiment, un grand parc s'étendait, si loin que Ed n'en voyait pas le bout. Il n'aurait jamais cru découvrir un tel espace en plein Central.  
- Cette tour a plus de deux siècles ! s'exclama Corniche en désignant l'aile ouest du bâtiment par la fenêtre. On dit qu'autrefois elle servait de repère stratégique pour…  
Ed se contentait d'hocher la tête poliment sans écouter. Corniche était vraiment très enthousiaste et se comportait en véritable guide touristique, mais visiter des vieilleries n'avait jamais été son truc. Winry écoutait d'un air intéressé mais il n'aurait su dire si elle l'était vraiment.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur une armure parlante bien familière, ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui ne l'était pas moins. Tous deux discutaient gaiement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.  
- Nii-san ! s'exclama Al malgré lui en les apercevant.  
- Armony ! s'écria Corniche en même temps. Comment ça Nii-san, vous vous connaissez ? réagit-elle après coup.  
Bien sûr, le colonel leur avait aussi recommandé de cacher leur lien de parenté. Mais Al n'avait jamais appelé son frère par son prénom, et en plus il en avait changé… Et comment pourrait-il lui demander de faire semblant de ne pas le connaître ? Ed maudit une fois de plus Mustang. Savait-il seulement à quel point ce qu'il leur demandait était difficile ?  
- N... non pas du tout, il a du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mentit maladroitement Ed.  
- C'est le nouveau surveillant ! s'exclama Armony joyeusement. Fletcher Tringham ! Il fait peut-être peur mais beaucoup moins que l'ancien, et il est dix fois plus gentil, déclara-t-elle innocemment.  
Ed n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que l'ancien pouvait avoir de si terrifiant ni ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait à Armony pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse de constater qu'il était parti. Il aurait pu s'en douter mais Al avait eut le même raisonnement que lui pour choisir son nouveau nom, et Corniche les regardaient tous les deux d'un air extrêmement suspicieux.  
- Tringham ? Nii-san ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous connaissez pas ?  
C'était une fausse question. Ed ne voyait pas d'autre alternative que de lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie. Il ne s'agissait pas de se mettre la présidente des élèves sur le dos dès le premier jour…  
- C'est mon petit frère. Nous… nous ne voulions pas que ça se sache parce qu'il n'a pas obtenu ce poste de façon très honnête et…  
Corniche le fixait toujours. Qu'essayait-il de lui faire gober au juste ?  
- Je ne vois pas comment ce géant pourrait être plus jeune que toi et encore moins pourquoi il serait surveillant, l'interrompit Corniche en croisant les bras. Tu as quel âge au juste, douze, treize ans ?  
- J'ai presque 16 ans…, marmonna Ed, vexé, faisant d'immenses efforts pour se contenir.  
Mustang. Penser au jour où il allait lui faire payer.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Ecraser… Mustang.  
- Je… je n'ai pas le niveau pour entrer dans cette école mais je voulais rester avec Nii-san, et j'ai menti sur mon âge pour me faire embaucher, se justifia Al.  
Corniche eut l'air de comprendre. Ce qu'elle avait pu trouver à comprendre, Ed s'en contrefichait du moment qu'elle s'en contentait.  
- C'est sûr que si tu portes une armure, c'est plus facile, constata-t-elle d'un air intéressé. Enfin bref, faites plus attention la prochaine fois, je n'ai même pas eu à ouvrir la bouche pour découvrir que vous étiez frères. En tant normal je t'aurai enlevé des points pour avoir menti, Russel, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ed, mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, c'est un cas exceptionnel.  
Elle fit signe à Armony de s'approcher.  
- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des frères et sœurs… Je vous présente officiellement ma petite sœur, Armony Royce, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.  
Côte à côte, la ressemblance était frappante. Armony avait l'air très intimidée d'être ainsi mise en avant.  
- Armony je te présente Winnia Stonehenge et…  
- Ru… Russel Tringham je sais, l'interrompit-elle en détournant les yeux.  
Ed aurait juré qu'elle avait rougi.  
- On est dans la même classe, expliqua-t-elle avec une petite voix. Je suis assise juste derrière toi, et à côté de Winnia, mais vous n'avez pas du me remarquer, dit-elle d'un ton qui trahissait son amertume.  
Elle avait le même âge qu'eux ? Son comportement avait quelque chose d'enfantin, et elle était si petite que Ed lui aurait effectivement donné 12 ou 13 ans. Et oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était plus petite que lui…. Deux secondes, qui avait dit qu'il était petit ? Aarg, maudit Mustang ! Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là celui-là ?  
- Russel, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Corniche  
- Oui oui, répondit précipitamment Ed.  
Il devait aussi faire attention à ce qu'exprimait son visage. Winry avait l'air très amusée, même si elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées.  
- C'est vrai je ne t'ai pas remarqué, avoua Ed à Armony. Mais mis à part ce qui nous sert de professeur, je n'ai remarqué personne d'autre non plus, alors ne le prends pas personnellement, ajouta-t-il avant que la jeune fille ne se sente blessée.  
- J'étais trop occupée à essayer de comprendre quelque chose à ces cours pour te remarquer moi aussi, laissa échapper Winry, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de trahir son ignorance.  
Ed lui lança un regard alarmé qui n'échappa pas à Corniche.  
- Est-ce que par hasard vous vous connaissiez aussi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.  
Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Ed tentait désespérément de trouver une réponse acceptable mais Armony le sauva in extremis  
- Non ils ne se connaissent pas ! Ils sont arrivés ensemble c'est tout…  
Ed lui sourit en guise de remerciement, ce qui fit rougir de nouveau la jeune fille. Mignon.  
- Ça va être l'heure de retourner en cours, les avertit Corniche, renonçant à comprendre.  
- Al, je viendrais te voir après les cours ! lança Ed à son frère alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.  
- Al ? releva Corniche. Parce que vous utilisez des faux noms en plus ?  
Armony eut un petit rire. Ed porta la main à son front. Mais quel crétin !

---

Corniche ne posa pas davantage de questions mais à son air contrarié, Ed devinait qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt. Elle les quitta pour rejoindre sa classe sans faire davantage de commentaires. - Euh, les filles et les garçons sont séparés pour le cours de sport, annonça timidement Armony. Les filles vont au gymnase, et les garçons au stade.  
- Ah ? D'accord, je vais vous laisser alors, répondit Ed, surpris. Cours de sport ? Il jeta un œil à Winry qui semblait désespérément tenter de lui faire comprendre quelque chose à force de grimaces.  
- Ed ! Tes automails ! prononçait-elle silencieusement.  
Les automails ! Mustang avait particulièrement insisté sur ce point (recommandation n° 1435 ?) en l'avertissant que des aspirants alchimistes d'états reconnaîtraient immédiatement l'Alchimiste d'Acier s'ils voyaient un nabot avec des membres mécaniques (maudit Mustang…). La tenue de sport se composant d'un t-shirt et d'un short, les exhiber semblait inévitable.  
Mais les vociférations silencieuses de Winry lui rappelaient qu'elle l'avait aussi averti des conséquences graves que pourraient avoir une utilisation trop intense de ses membres mécaniques, du fait du temps de rééducation réduit qu'il s'était accordé lors de leurs installation. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas faire de sport au sens scolaire du terme, ou elle lui « dé-mon-te-rait la tête », lisait-il sur ses lèvres.  
Ed quitta Winry et Armony et se dirigea nerveusement vers le stade, se demandant quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour être dispensé. Il pourrait se contenter de ne pas y aller, mais cela lui vaudrait une perte de cinquante points et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les gaspiller dès le premier jour, à compter que Corniche ne venait pas de les lui enlever tous dans son dos…  
Il s'assit sur un banc en attendant que le cours commence, ignorant ses camarades qui s'étaient tous mis en tenue et le regardaient en se donnant des coups de coude. La vue de son professeur de sport coupa court à toutes ses réflexions.  
- Je m'excuse pour mon absence la semaine dernière, j'ai eu des empêchements ! hurla-t-il. Je suis le professeur Bigfist ! J'ai le plaisir d'être votre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique ! Un esprit sain passe d'abord par un corps sain ! Votre alchimie ne pourra que s'améliorer si vous prenez soin de votre corps !  
Ed l'aurait reconnu les yeux fermés. Cette voix… ce corps… cette houppette… cette étrange lueur... Le major Armstrong !  
- Un problème mon garçon ? lui demanda-t-il en l'apercevant. Nous en parlerons après ! Allez, faites moi dix tours du stade pour vous échauffer ! Et ensuite nous enchaînerons avec des séries de pompes, et peut-être que vous réussirez à obtenir un corps aussi sublime que le mien si vous suivez mon entraînement !  
Et il enleva son t-shirt pour leur montrer le corps sublime en question, exhibant sa musculature impressionnante. Cette fois, les élèves ne purent rester aussi impassible que face à Aston Martins, et leur réaction était plutôt amusante à voir. La plupart n'avaient visiblement aucune envie de suivre son exemple et affichaient un certain dégoût, mais beaucoup avaient l'air très enthousiastes, à la grande surprise de Ed. Cela lui rappelait la réaction d'Armony face à Al. Qu'est-ce que l'ancien prof de sport pouvait avoir de si terrible pour qu'ils aient l'air aussi heureux du nouveau, même d'Armstrong ?  
Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pris le départ, Ed rejoignit le major et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, ne sachant comment s'adresser à lui.  
- Edward Elric ! beugla alors Armstrong en le prenant violemment dans ses bras. Pour quelle raison ne cours tu pas avec tes camarades ? Ça me fend le cœur !  
Encore loupé niveau discrétion…  
- Euh, c'est Russel Tringham, mais pas besoin de le hurler non plus, répondit-il précipitamment en tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager.  
Il expliqua sa situation au major et celui-ci accepta de le dispenser de sport, bien qu'il eût apprécié l'avoir parmi ses élèves et qu'il le fit comprendre avec forces larmes.  
- Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda soudainement Ed dans un éclair de lucidité.  
- La même chose que toi, Edward ! Le colonel m'a demandé de veiller sur vous !  
- C'est Russel…  
Maudit colonel.

---

Le règlement stipulait qu'en cas de dispense, les élèves devaient se rendre en salle d'étude jusqu'à la fin des cours. Encore une règle idiote de l'avis de Ed mais dont le non-respect faisait perdre des points. Cependant, il avait bien peur d'y désobéir malgré lui car cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond à la recherche de cette salle. Ed était certain que Corniche la leur avait montré tout à l'heure, mais il était aussi certain qu'il n'était pas du tout attentif à ce moment-là, et que l'école ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose. Il venait de tourner trois fois dans le même couloir quand des bruits de pleurs l'arrêtèrent. Il fit demi-tour et découvrit Armony Royce en train de sangloter dans un petit coin.  
- Euh Armony, ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
Elle leva la tête, surprise et effrayée.  
- R…Russel ? murmura-t-elle.  
Elle se cacha les yeux et s'enfuit en courant, plantant Ed seul devant… la salle d'étude.  
- Plus que 2 mois, 29 jours, 8 heures, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

_La suite quand j'en aurai marre de revenir sur mon troisième chapitre XD _

**_Réponse au courrier des lecteurs :x_**

_Nelja> Merci beaucoup 1ère revieweuse, tu es très encourageante - (même si ton "si" me fout la pression XD)_

_J'ai plus jeté le premier chapitre en ligne qu'autre chose parce que ça m'énervait, alors un peu plus d'explications : Lincor, Aston Martins et Corniche sont des persos du jeu gba, Armony et Helsenstein (... je crois que c'est son nom) sont des persos du jeu ps2. Ils sont ici complètement out of character, et volontairement. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à Armony et Corniche en jouant à ces jeux (introduites dans ce chapitre) et comme je savais pas laquelle choisir j'ai pris les deux. Quant à l'histoire, les deux jeux sont bourrées de chimères lâchées par un alchimiste taré de service donc tant qu'à lâcher des chimères, autant qu'elles aient des pois verts. Et je vais crois que je vais beaucoup pomper sur ces jeux, alors je dirai ce qui n'est pas de moi au fur et à mesure_

_Kokonaru> merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer, et même de t'être enregistré pour ça XD Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette histoire de self-insert, c'est absolument pas ce que je dirais si j'étais prof (ironie) Armstrong love love, et Black Hayate trouvera bien le moyen de faire une apparition (même si les chiens vont pas à l'école tu sais ? -.-)_

_Luna> je vais prendre ça pour un encouragement aussi XD_

_Joana> oui j'avais Onizuka dans la tête pour Aston (plus l'original du jeu bien sûr), mais en version plus méchant et qui se ferait obéir (ok Koko ? c'est pas du self-insert, juste un tout petit peu XD). Je me suis inspirée de persos que j'aimais bien (... ou pas du tout) pour tous les persos non-fma, mais comme je trouvais que c'était extrêmement déplacé de mettre plein de noms japonais alors que tous les persos de fma ont des noms à consonnance anglaises ou allemandes, je les ai tous renommés :x Cookies si vous trouvez le perso original, parce que même moi j'oublie Oo (donne un cookie à Joana ) ... c'est vrai qu'Izumi ça sonne super anglais comme nom._

_Nazuna> moi aussi je pensais que ça ressemblerait plus à Harry Potter... mais euh ça va en rester au titre je crois XD (et à quelques détails genre le système de point )_

_Lisia> oui ça serait très bien, mais ils sont pas là pour ça je crois XP (mais ça serait bien, vais-je résister °.°)_

_Hawkeye> merci voilà la suite :p_


	3. Les Joies du Pensionnat

**3 - Les Joies du Pensionnat**

La salle d'étude n'était pas très remplie, aussi bien en meubles qu'en occupants. Comme les élèves préféraient étudier à proprement parler à la bibliothèque, cette pièce n'avait pas d'autre usage que d'accueillir les rares élèves dispensés de sport ou exclu de leurs cours, et était donc plutôt négligée. Les meubles qu'il y avait à l'origine avaient du se retrouver dispersées dans tout l'établissement dans les salles qui en manquaient, et ils ne restaient plus que quelques tables éparses, occupées par un garçon à l'air dépressif et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, qui se retournèrent quand Ed entra. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon mais il était sûr que la fille était l'une de celles qui s'en étaient prise à Armony à l'heure du déjeuner.  
- Ed ! … oups.  
Bien sûr la salle d'étude était surveillée, et qui disait surveillant disait Al, Ed ne fut donc pas le moins du monde surpris de le retrouver là. C'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait si peu de monde, Al avait pensé à ne pas l'appeler « Nii-san » mais comme il le craignait, il s'était quand même planté.  
- Russel Tringham, je suis dispensé de sport, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sans le regarder.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à répéter ce nom, et au lieu de s'y habituer, il se sentait de en plus mal à l'aise à force de mentir constamment. Comment le vrai Russel avait-il réussi à se faire passer pour lui aussi facilement ? En tout cas il avait du passer toute la journée à éternuer…

---

Ed passa les deux heures d' « étude » à faire semblant de lire le livre d'histoire de Martins en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Al. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Armony pleurait-elle tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ces filles s'acharnaient sur elle ? Est-ce que Winry avait vraiment l'intention de passer trois mois avec lui dans cet enfer ? Et… à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Lincor ?  
La journée avait été tellement remplie que Ed en avait presque oublié la véritable raison de sa présence. Il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Lincor était le professeur de travaux pratique, le cours le plus important. En toute logique, son cours suivait celui de théorie le mardi matin, de même le vendredi matin. Il aurait donc largement le loisir de l'observer en temps voulu.  
Il y avait aussi cette histoire de disparitions d'élèves… Il faudrait qu'il pense à interroger Armony et Corniche au sujet du Mark que Martins avait mentionné ce matin. Si ces demoiselles étaient disposées à lui adresser la parole bien sûr. Mais des disparitions humaines couplées à la création en masse de chimères ne pouvaient que signifier…  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Non, Tucker était un cas unique, impossible qu'il y ait d'autres types aussi fou que lui pour sacrifier des gens dans le seul but de créer des monstres. Et puis si les chimères de Lincor présentaient des caractéristiques humaines et parlaient, ça se saurait. Mais peut-être que…  
Le carillon retentit, le tirant de ses réflexions. Les deux autres élèves quittèrent la salle précipitamment, le laissant seul avec son frère.  
- Al !  
- Nii-san !  
Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ed se cogna surtout la tête sur le plastron d'Al, et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
- Enfin, j'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais ! soupira Ed de soulagement.  
- Elle est loin d'être finie, tu ne connais toujours pas les joies du pensionnat, le taquina son frère.  
Ed fit la grimace. Tous deux se racontèrent mutuellement leur journée. Al trouva très amusant que le professeur de sport soit le major Armstrong et regretta que Ed n'ait pas pu y assister. Pour sa part, il avait passé toute la matinée à balayer les couloirs, puisque cela faisait parti des attributions des surveillants… du surveillant.  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils manquent de personnel ? s'étonna Ed en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Tu n'es pas censé faire ça, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils cherchent à faire des économies. Une école aussi luxueuse devrait avoir une armée de surveillant et de nettoyeurs, et ils n'ont que… toi ? Ça doit cacher quelque chose...  
- Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, s'étonna Al. Tu es parano, comme toujours Nii-san. Tu as vu Lincor ?  
- Non je ne l'ai que demain, mais c'est-ce que j'allais te demander. Tu as appris quelque chose ? s'informa Ed, ignorant la remarque précédente de son frère.  
Al réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Je suis aussi chargé de nettoyer la salle des professeurs, alors ce matin j'ai pu entendre la conversation de quelques profs. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose à part que les profs sont aussi logés dans l'école. Ils ont parlés de Lincor, mais comme si c'était leur chef. Ils avaient l'air angoissés à l'idée que leurs élèves n'aient pas appris assez dans leurs cours pour briller en travaux pratique et… attends ça me revient ! Ils ont aussi dit que Lincor ne se montrait que les jours où il avait cours. Alors s'il vit effectivement à l'école, soit il passe ses journées enfermés dans ses appartements quand il n'a pas cours, soit il dort dehors.  
Ed sourit à cette idée.  
- On verra demain pour Lincor, ça ne sert à rien de faire des spéculations maintenant alors qu'on ne connaît même pas sa tête, répondit-il pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Armony à midi ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant soudainement leur rencontre.  
- La petite fille avec les cheveux rouges ? Je ne sais pas, elle courait et elle m'est rentrée dedans. On aurait dit qu'elle fuyait… Elle a eu peur en me voyant bien sûr, ajouta Al amèrement, mais quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais, elle a eut soudainement l'air heureuse, et elle m'a dit à quel point elle était contente que l'ancien surveillant soit parti.  
- Il est vraiment parti ou Mustang l'a fait virer pour te mettre à sa place ? demanda Ed d'un ton sarcastique.  
Al eut l'air étonné par cette réaction.  
- Nii-san, pourquoi tu en veux autant au colonel, c'est le Fuhrer qui t'as désigné pour cette mission, non ?  
Ed se tut, paraissant réaliser quelque chose.  
- Quoique si le général t'avait choisi pour une mission, il te l'aurait dit en personne, remarqua Al, exprimant à voix haute ce que Ed était en train de penser tout bas.  
- Raaa, salaud de Mustang ! explosa Ed.  
Il sauta du bureau et shoota dans la corbeille en papier pour se calmer les nerfs.  
- Nii-san c'est moi qui nettoie, lui reprocha Al.  
- Ah… pardon j'ai passé la journée à me retenir, c'est dur, s'excusa-t-il en ramassant les déchets qui s'étaient éparpillés.  
- A te retenir de shooter dans les poubelles ? ironisa Al.  
- Mais non crétin ! riposta son frère en lui balançant une boule de papier à la figure.  
Il s'arrêta et sembla se remémorer quelque chose.  
- Les élèves du cours de sport avaient aussi l'air content de voir un nouveau prof, même un type comme Armstrong, souleva Ed, reprenant son sérieux. Il y a peut-être un lien. Tu ne sais rien de l'ancien surveillant ?  
Al secoua la tête négativement. Encore une piste à explorer  
- On a pas beaucoup parlé Armony et moi. Je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'étais content qu'elle me parle. Et ensuite vous êtes arrivés, acheva Al. Au fait, comment Winry a pris sa journée ?  
- Merde Winry ! s'exclama Ed en lâchant la corbeille  
- Nii-san !  
Il l'avait oublié…  
- Ça fait longtemps qu'on discute ? Je ne sais pas où elle peut-être, paniqua-t-il. On va la chercher ?  
- Vas-y toi, répondit Al. Moi je suis censé resté ici jusqu'à 19h, au cas où il y aurait des élèves en retenue… et je dois nettoyer tes saletés, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
Ed pouffa malgré lui.  
- Je vais la chercher et je reviens ! annonça-t-il en quittant la salle.

---

Où les élèves étaient-ils censés aller après les cours ? Ses retrouvailles avec Al lui avaient fait complètement oublier Winry, et il n'avait même pas pu dire à son frère la moitié de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et pourquoi venait-il de passer trois fois devant la salle d'étude alors qu'elle était introuvable tout à l'heure ?  
- Il doit y avoir une salle commune ou un truc comme ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il finit par demander son chemin à des élèves qu'il croisa, et trouva la salle en question. C'était une pièce immense à l'air confortable, située au rez-de-chaussée dans l'aile droite du bâtiment, remplie de tables et fauteuils. Les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques qui devaient sûrement contenir les livres au programmes, ornées de-ci de-là par de grandes plantes vertes. Une imposante cheminée trônait contre le mur opposé à l'entrée.  
Ed finit par apercevoir Winry assise à une table dans un coin, en train de gribouiller sur une feuille de papier d'un air absent.  
- Winry ? l'appela-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
La jeune fille releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.  
- Où tu étais, je t'ai cherché partout ! lui reprocha-t-elle.  
- Euh je pensais que tu serais avec Armony, mentit Ed précipitamment.  
C'était idiot, il avait lui-même constaté que Armony n'était pas en cours avec Winry.  
- Oui je voulais la retrouver, mais je ne sais pas où elle est passée, répondit Winry en soupirant. Elle a eu un malaise en sport et elle est partie, et depuis elle est introuvable.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ed d'un air curieux.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais la prof l'a laissé partir sans lui poser de questions, donc ça doit lui arriver souvent, constata Winry en haussant les épaules. Mais ça m'inquiète quand même un peu, j'espère qu'elle va bien… Je ne sais pas si elle est partie parce qu'elle se sentait mal ou parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette Brittany et ses copines en fait, réfléchit-elle.  
- Brittany… C'est une grande blonde avec une queue de cheval ? devina Ed.  
- Oui, comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Winry. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle lui faisait mais la prof l'a exclut presque immédiatement du cours. Ça aussi ça doit arriver souvent…  
- Vu comment leur salle d'étude est peuplée, non ça ne doit pas arriver souvent de se faire expulser de son cours, répondit Ed en faisant la grimace. Bon, on finira bien par tomber sur Armony tôt ou tard, on va voir Al ?  
La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir, et le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'étude qu'Ed parvint miraculeusement à retrouver presque immédiatement.

---

Ed et Winry restèrent avec Al jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Aucun élève ne vint les déranger. Ils durent ensuite le quitter et rejoindre la salle commune pour y passer la soirée. Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis au sol dans un coin de la pièce à l'écart des autres, et avaient estimés qu'ils avaient assez fait connaissance aujourd'hui pour rester ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons.  
L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue que dans la journée, même si l'atmosphère restait chargée. La majorité des élèves étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs, très concentrés. Ni Armony ni Corniche n'étaient en vue.  
- Ed…  
Ed releva la tête de son livre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Winry soupira.  
- Tu voudrais pas… m'apprendre l'alchimie ? Je n'y connais vraiment rien et je suis censée être en quatrième année, désespéra-t-elle.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser tomber ? suggéra Ed abruptement  
- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! répondit sèchement la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard furieux.  
Elle plia les jambes devant elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux.  
- En fait quand j'étais petite je vous enviais beaucoup Al et toi, déclara-t-elle soudainement d'une voix douce. Parce que vous arriviez à faire des trucs géniaux avec l'alchimie et que moi je ne comprenais même pas un mot de vos bouquins. Et vous n'arrêtiez pas de me dire que c'était facile, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Ed dans les yeux.  
Ed ne répondit rien, surpris par cet aveu soudain. Winry laissa de nouveau retomber son menton.  
- Je me suis toujours dit que c'était parce que vous étiez des génies… mais peut-être que maintenant, je suis assez mûre pour comprendre non ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
- Winry, il a au moins trois cents élèves dans cette école et tous sont capable de comprendre ces bouquins ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas toi non plus, s'exclama Ed, choqué.  
Il s'était voulu rassurant mais c'était loin d'être la meilleure chose à dire pour lui remonter le moral. Winry sortit promptement une clé à molette de son gilet et le menaça, vexée.  
- Tu sous-entends que je suis plus stupide qu'eux ?  
- Hé range ça ! souffla immédiatement Ed, paniqué.  
Même ici, elle gardait des outils sur elle ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse attention à ne pas l'énerver, avant tout pour sa propre sécurité…  
- C'est bon Winry, excuse-moi c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je vais te donner des cours express, lui promit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. On va commencer par les bases, ce qu'on te montrait quand on était petit. C'est ce qu'ils font en première année alors ils doivent avoir les même livres que nous, proposa-t-il en regardant les bibliothèques.  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Winry. Vous étiez beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux pourtant ? Vous étiez vraiment en avance alors ?  
- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre l'alchimie, répondit Ed d'un ton légèrement énervé. Tu pourrais être aussi douée qu'eux si tu t'y mettais. Le tout c'est que tu progresse assez vite pour ne pas te faire trop repérer et…  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre ! intervient Corniche derrière-lui en toussotant.  
Ed sursauta. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Est-ce qu'elle les avait écouté ?  
Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux bruns dont les grosses lunettes aux verres épais masquaient le regard.  
- Je suis venu vous montrer vos chambres, annonça-t-elle. Enfin, je suis venu la montrer à Winnia. Toi Russel, tu vas suivre Malcolm qui va te conduire au dortoir des garçons. Ah, c'est le président des élèves, précisa-t-elle avant que Ed puisse le lui demander. Comme les filles et les garçons sont souvent séparés, nous avons un président de chaque sexe pour s'occuper des problèmes spécifiques à chacun.  
Ed regarda autour de lui et se rendit soudainement compte de l'énorme majorité de filles dans cette école. A vrai dire, les garçons du cours de sport de cet après-midi formait un effectif très réduit comparé à la totalité de la classe.  
- Pourtant il y a très peu de femmes alchimistes d'état…, remarqua-t-il à voix haute.  
Il mit immédiatement la main devant sa bouche en apercevant l'expression courroucée de Corniche.  
- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'irrita Corniche. Il y en a, c'est juste qu'elles font moins parler d'elles que les hommes !  
- J'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait pas…  
C'est juste qu'il ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais croisé une seule, même à l'examen.  
- C'est à cause de l'examen final, intervint Malcolm en remontant ses lunettes. Une des épreuves est un combat dans lequel l'élève doit utiliser l'alchimie pour gagner, et l'expérience prouve que les filles y sont beaucoup moins douées que les garçons…  
- C'est une remarque ultra-sexiste ! réagit immédiatement Corniche. Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste une question de malchance ! L'année dernière l'examinateur était une espèce de montagne de muscles, le major Armstrong je crois, expliqua-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Personne n'est passé, ni filles, ni garçons, insista-t-elle en regardant Malcolm de travers.  
- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai échoué l'année dernière, avoua celui-ci en détournant la tête, contrarié. Mais c'était un cas de force majeure, il n'en existe qu'un seul comme ça ! … Quoique le professeur Bigfist me le rappelle énormément, ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.  
Ed eut un petit sourire gêné. Winry attrapa le bras de Corniche pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qui pourrait s'avérer gênante si Malcolm continuait sur sa lancée.  
- Excuse-moi je suis très fatiguée, tu me la montres cette chambre ? A demain Russel et Malcolm, bonne nuit ! s'écria-t-elle en entraînant précipitamment Corniche.  
- Attends c'est de le l'autre côté ! l'avertit Corniche en reprenant le contrôle, surprise.  
Malcolm les regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, puis reporta son attention sur Ed.  
- Bon, tu me suis ?

---

Les chambres se trouvaient aux étages, au dessus de la salle commune. Les dortoirs des filles étaient situés à l'ouest et ceux des garçons à l'est. Les élèves étaient répartis par âge et par groupe de quatre. Malcolm guida Ed jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'arrêta à la troisième porte sur la gauche.  
- C'est celle là. Je me demandais où on pourrait loger les retardataires mais Mark Skunk a involontairement libéré de la place en disparaissant, commenta-t-il.  
- Mark Skunk ? répéta Ed, sautant sur l'occasion. Il a disparu ? Comment ça ?  
Malcolm releva ses lunettes par le milieu avant de répondre – cela semblait être un tic chez lui.  
- Il a disparu c'est tout. Du jour au lendemain il est devenu introuvable, et personne ne sait ce qui a bien pu lui arriver.  
- Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que les cours ont commencés, il est juste resté deux ou trois jours ? interrogea Ed.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait disparu à l'école. Il n'est juste jamais revenu de ses vacances.  
Ed laissa échapper un soupir malgré lui. Ce Mark n'avait rien à voir avec son affaire, une première piste qui disparaissait  
- Ouf, j'avais peur que les élèves se fassent enlever à l'école ! s'exclama Ed d'un ton faussement soulagé  
Malcolm baissa la tête d'un air gêné  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul… C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence mais il y a déjà eu quatre ou cinq disparitions avant la sienne, et à l'école cette fois, et à chaque fois c'était ce genre d'élève, expliqua-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu as du remarquer comment l'ambiance est lourde non ? C'est parce que tout le monde a peur. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas te faire remarquer par les professeurs, chuchota-t-il.  
Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, empêchant Ed de réagir. Les occupants sursautèrent.  
- Hé Malcolm ça va pas, frappe avant d'entrer ! hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux roux en bataille, très énervé.  
- Pardon, j'ai oublié, s'excusa Malcolm en relevant ses lunettes. Je suis venu vous amener votre nouveau camarade de chambrée, Russel Tringham. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui.  
Ed examinait la chambre d'un air dégoûté. Elle était plutôt petite, avec deux lits superposés disposés de chaque côté de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parc. Il y avait un grand placard mural, et une petite table dans un coin, mais cette pièce avait visiblement pour seule fonction d'y dormir. Ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air des plus sympathiques et le dévisageaient bizarrement. En plus du roux, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux mi-long à l'air arrogant allongé sur son lit, qui ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard méprisant avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son magazine. Il y avait aussi un troisième garçon, blotti dans le lit supérieur droit, qu'Ed avait bien failli ne pas remarquer. Il sentit une nouvelle vague anti-Mustang monter en lui. La vie en communauté non plus n'était pas son truc, et il était sûr que le colonel le savait.  
- Russel ? Russel tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Malcolm.  
Ed sursauta. Il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées et avait encore une fois oublié de réagir à son nouveau nom.  
- Pardon, je suis fatigué, s'excusa-t-il. Tu disais ?  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être exténué.  
- Que j'allais te laisser avec tes nouveaux amis, répondit Malcolm en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez bonne nuit tout le monde !  
Il quitta la pièce. Le garçon roux sauta immédiatement sur Ed avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est moi qui fais les présentations ! déclara-t-il d'un air enthousiaste. D'abord le meilleur, moi ! annonça-t-il en se désignant. Harold Weasel !  
Ed sourit malgré lui. Harold avaient laissé tombé son regard méfiant et lui semblait beaucoup moins antipathique que quelques secondes auparavant. On aurait dit un gamin tout excité d'avoir un nouveau copain.  
- Ensuite le plus nul, Samuel Drake, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme à l'air arrogant. Pour une raison obscure il est premier en tout, alors que tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur, mais c'est plus pour très longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son poing.  
- Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre, marmonna Samuel sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.  
- QUOI ? Répète ça pour voir, je te prends quand tu veux ! s'emporta Harold, oubliant totalement Ed.  
- Euh, et toi ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme sur le lit.  
Celui-ci lui lança un regard triste avant de détourner le regard, lui rappelant furieusement les réactions d'Armony. Ed le reconnut, c'était le garçon qui était avec lui en salle d'étude. Que cette école était petite…  
- Oh lui ? C'est Ned ! s'exclama Harold.  
Samuel l'avait maîtrisé en moins de deux et s'était remis à lire son magasine, le pied posé sur la tête de Harold qui était allongé au sol.  
- Il est plutôt bizarre et il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est pas la peine que tu essayes de lui adresser la parole, chuchota Harold en mettant la main contre sa bouche.  
Il se voulait discret, mais il avait une voix plutôt puissante et Ned ne pouvait que l'avoir entendu, surtout dans ce tout petit espace. Pour toute réponse il se retourna, et fit semblant de dormir. Ed ne demandait qu'à faire de même, mais il doutait que Harold se calme et le laisse se reposer tranquillement. Le roux était de nouveau en train de provoquer Samuel, essayant de lui arracher le magasine des mains. Samuel le repoussait sans même broncher, visiblement très habitué.  
- Bon je suppose que je prends ce lit là, murmura Ed en s'asseyant sur le lit en dessous de celui de Ned.  
Il s'apprêtait à se déshabiller pour se changer, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau confronté à un problème technique. Automails…  
- Euh, où est la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il d'un air gêné.  
Harold fut tellement surpris par cette question qu'il en arrêta d'embêter son ami.  
- Euh au fond du couloir à droite, mais tu sais tu peux te changer là, on est entre mecs pas besoin d'être pudique, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai juste envie d'aller aux toilettes, répondit Ed d'un ton indifférent.  
Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. C'était une grande pièce aux murs carrelés de blancs avec un nombre innombrable de lavabos et de cabines de douches. Ed commença à se changer en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à emmener un pyjama. Il avait l'habitude de dormir en t-shirt et caleçon, il allait avoir trop chaud... Encore la faute à Mustang !  
Il se figea soudainement sur place en entendant un léger bruit, le pantalon à moitié enfilé. C'était comme une sorte de grognement… Il tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, plus proche cette fois. Ed sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain pour en rechercher la source, mais les couloirs étaient déserts. Il resta aux aguets quelques instants, toujours à moitié habillé. Il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Ça ressemblait à un cri d'animal, et ce n'était pas celui d'un chien. Est-ce qu'il était possible que des chimères se baladent dans les couloirs mêmes de l'école ?  
Non… Al avait sûrement raison, il devait être parano, pourquoi penser tout de suite à une chimère ? Ce n'était peut-être que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tenta-t-il tant bien que mal de se rassurer.  
Ed acheva de se changer et retourna dans la chambre pour constater que Harold ne s'était toujours pas calmé et continuait d'harceler bruyamment Samuel.  
- Bonne nuit ! annonça Ed  
Samuel ne répondit pas, et posa enfin son magazine pour le regarder. Harold s'arrêta, et fixa Ed avec de grands yeux.  
- Tu gardes tes gants et tes chaussettes pour dormir ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Ed hésita avant de répondre, puis il se contenta de hocher la tête en haussant les épaules et se glissa sous ses draps. Harold afficha de nouveau un grand sourire, enchanté par cette réaction  
- T'es trop cool ! Bon allez Sam admets que je suis meilleur que toi !  
- Ferme la un peu et va te coucher ! lui ordonna Samuel d'un ton las.  
- Mais tu…  
Ed n'entendit pas la suite des protestations d'Harold. Il était déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup les reviewers ! 10 reviews pour le 2nd chapitre, c'est plus que suffisant, et en plus vos réactions m'aident vraiment :D  
_

_Nienna> mais j'ai oublié ses étincelles T.T (-edit 30 juillet : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter une petite lueur :)  
_

_Joana> oui, c'est vraiment dommage que Ed ne puisse pas y assister d'ailleurs... mais peut-être qu'il va bien finir par y être obligé XP _

_Nelja> voilà un exemple de review qui aide :) Ta question m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir parce qu'à la base, je ne trouvais pas cette école particulièrement glauque mais c'est le mot qui est revenu dans les reviews... Alors on va juste dire expérience personnelle, j'ai une très sale image de l'école en général, et puis tu auras tes réponses dans la suite de l'histoire. Je sais toujours pas à quel moment Mustang est en poste à Central donc oui, univers alternatif (mais c'est un peu forcé). Ce chapitre aussi est trop court hein ? ; (j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe rien.. mais faut bien poser les bases)_

_Lisia> je pense aussi que tu n'es pas objective XP (et que Ed n'est pas le plus doué pour contrôler ses émotions, surtout au début de la série). Personnellement je suis même pas foutu de changer même de pseudonyme donc j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse se rappeler son faux nom °.° pardon s'il y a trop de gaffes (y'en aura encore XP)_

_Hawkeye> en effet je conseillerai aller à Mustang d'aller se cacher aussi >D_

_Koko> XD La question c'est : est-ce que tu l'aurais remarqué si je te l'avais pas dit, hein ? XP Mais vraiment je regrette, les autres l'ont pas remarqué mais c'est une erreur impardonnable, j'ai cru que j'allais me pendre quand je m'en suis rendu compte (... vous avez déjà vu un mec se balader avec des étincelles roses autour de la tête hein ?)_

_Luna> hop la suite, qui va te faire encore attendre la suite XP J'ai vraiment complètement changé Armony par rapport au jeu ; mais Corniche est assez fidèle_

_Méli> merci mais c'est plus fort que moi XD D'ailleurs j'ai mis presque 1 mois à poster ce chapitre, et à chaque fois que je me relis je fais des changements, pardon s'il reste des fautes j'en peux plus . (gnéhé, mon plan démoniaque pour attirer les fans de HP a fonctionné !)_

_Kessy> faut que je lise tes fics donc XD J'avoue que j'ai failli oublier Hugues (roooo) mais c'est vrai qu'il est censé être encore là alors il va bien avoir une petite place... juste petite T.T Ah, tu trouves que ça fait Harry Potter toi ? Merci (gnéhé, mon plan démoniaque fonctionne encore plus que je pensais >D)_

_Katsuke> merci mais moi fille donc bonne... ok j'ai rien dit XP Est-ce que tu as remarqué les étincelles toute seule ou tu as lu la review de kokonaru, avoue. Winry est mal barrée c'est clair, mais bon elle l'a cherché (pauvre Winry qu'est-ce que je lui fais subir --.)  
_


	4. L

_J'ai pas fait exprès mais ça fait pile un mois depuis ma dernière update ! Désolée de traîner autant T.T Je crois que j'ai souffert d'une légère panne d'inspiration associée à une overdose de partiel puis de glandouille, ça fait mal XP Du coup je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus baclé ou travaillé que les autres, en tout cas il est un tout petit peu plus long... et peut-être bien qu'il y a des choses pas cohérentes, dites moi vous êtes là pour ça :)  
_

_Hm j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont lu et laissé une review sur mon petit délire, "Le Petit Alchimiste Rouge". C'est important pour moi, j'ai testé mon niveau mental et le votre sur ce coup là :D_

* * *

** 4 - L**

Ed se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'un pas lourd. Il était déjà en retard. Le major Armstrong rodait dans les couloirs des dortoirs ce matin, sans aucun doute pour le voir, et il avait du attendre qu'il s'en aille avant de descendre. Il avait extrêmement mal dormi et tenait encore moins que d'habitude à lui parler.  
C'était toujours pareil, il s'endormait très facilement mais ses cauchemars le rattrapaient. Il avait encore rêvé de Nina… « Petit grand frère, pourquoi tu m'as tué ? » lui demandait-elle en se transformant en chimère… et puis elle explosait sous ses yeux. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, couvert de sueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas refait. C'était sûrement à cause du grognement qu'il avait entendu la veille que ces souvenirs douloureux avaient refait surface. Pour ne rien arranger, Harold s'était montré très matinal et aussi bruyant qu'il en avait l'air. Quand Ed avait enfin réussi à se rendormir, il avait presque immédiatement été réveillé par la gymnastique matinale du jeune excité.  
Il entra dans la salle et alla directement s'affaler à sa place, sans même jeter un regard à Winry. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux.  
- Euh Russel, ça va ? s'inquiéta timidement une petite voix derrière lui  
Armony… Elle était enfin réapparue. Ed se sentit soulagé malgré lui. Il se retourna et lui sourit, croisant le regard suspicieux de Winry. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Le professeur venait de faire son entrée dans la salle.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Veuillez pardonnez mon retard, déclara celui-ci d'un ton charmeur. Je suis monsieur Ford, James Ford, et c'est à moi que revient l'honneur d'assurer vos cours de théorie !  
Ed laissa retomber sa tête sur la table, renversant ses affaires qui se dispersèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Non, tout mais pas lui... Le cauchemar devait sûrement continuer, oui c'est ça, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il n'y avait aucune raison que cet enfoiré de colonel se fasse passer pour un professeur et…  
- Un problème monsieur ? s'enquit « James Ford » d'un air narquois.  
Ed lui lança un regard noir.  
- Non, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, répondit-t-il avec un sourire crispé en ramassant ses cahiers.  
- Parfait, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Ouvrez vos livres au premier chapitre.  
Livres ? Quels livres ?  
Ed releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Winry qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Zut, ils avaient totalement oubliés d'aller chercher leurs livres hier soir. L'école fournissait les manuels aux élèves et comme ils avaient raté la cérémonie d'entrée, ils étaient censés aller retirer les leur à la bibliothèque. Il était sûr que Corniche le leur avait rappelé… il était aussi sûr qu'il avait la tête ailleurs à ce moment là.  
- Encore un problème monsieur… monsieur ?  
- Tringham… et vous devriez faire l'appel pour le savoir, marmonna Ed à voix basse d'un ton désapprobateur. Euh, je n'ai pas encore mes livres…  
- Pas encore ? Mais vous êtes déjà rentré depuis une semaine ! Ce n'est pas très sérieux… Enfin, ça ne va pas vous empêcher de venir au tableau pour le premier exercice ? demanda Mustang avec une satisfaction évidente.  
Ed se leva en soupirant. Ce n'était pas très gentil de la part du colonel de profiter de la situation, mais il n'était pas en position de se défendre.  
- Bien. Quel cercle utiliserait-on pour transmuter du glucose en chlorure de sodium ?  
Ed sourit malgré lui et dessina le cercle demandé en un temps record. Des murmures d'ébahissements parcoururent la salle. Ed se retourna furtivement, juste assez pour voir l'air choqué de Samuel qui était assis deux places derrière Winry. C'était un cercle beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait et il était sûrement loin de figurer dans le premier chapitre  
Mustang resta quelques secondes bouche bée, puis se mit à feuilleter frénétiquement son exemplaire.  
- C'est dans le chapitre 6, professeur, l'aida Ed d'un ton sarcastique.  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le livre qu'il ne l'avait pas lu, contrairement à Mustang  
- Je le sais, c'était pour voir si vous suiviez, répondit celui-ci d'un air méprisant en tentant de se donner une contenance. Quelle est la formule chimique du glucose de sodium ? demanda-t-il rapidement  
- Hein ? s'étonna Ed, pris au dépourvu  
- Haha vous ne le savez pas ? Je m'en doutais, ça devait être un coup de chance première fois ! s'exclama Mustang d'un air enjoué. Retournez à votre place, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Votre niveau est tellement déplorable que nous devons en discuter.  
Mais n'importe quoi ! S'il voulait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre moyen que de l'humilier ? Ed serra les dents et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, heurtant violemment sa chaise au passage  
- Ne cassez pas le matériel s'il vous plait, sourit Mustang.

Le cours se déroula par la suite sans encombre. Mustang ne focalisa pas davantage son attention sur Ed et s'acquittai de sa tache de son mieux… ce qui était loin d'être suffisant, de l'avis du jeune homme. Pourquoi le colonel avait il décidé soudainement de s'improviser prof ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit et laissé entendre qu'il serait seul pour effectuer cette mission ?  
Après réflexion, Ed conclue qu'il cherchait juste des distractions. Le travail de Mustang lui semblait parfois tellement ennuyeux qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'il ait envie de jouer au prof pour y échapper… mais il aurait quand même préféré qu'il ait d'autres loisirs que de s'amuser à l'humilier devant une salle de classe.  
Il se retourna pour observer la classe. Mustang avait beau être presque complètement hors sujet, la moitié des élèves était pendue à ses lèvres et buvaient ses paroles… surtout les filles en fait. Excepté l'une d'entre elle. Brittany.  
Assise au dernier rang, la jeune fille n'avait absolument pas l'air attentive. Elle avait débouché son encrier, et le tapotait nerveusement en fixant le vide.  
Ed devinait presque ses intentions. Il continua à l'observer discrètement.  
Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se figea. Puis elle pris sa respiration, et se mis soudainement à pousser des petits cris de terreur. Toute la classe sursauta, et Mustang accouru vers elle  
- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai vu une araignée… mais tout va parfaitement bien maintenant, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire  
Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait la stopper  
Brittany jeta soudainement le contenu de son encrier au visage du colonel, d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'accidentel. Quelques élèves ricanèrent mais la plupart restèrent bouche bée par tant d'audace, et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la classe.  
- Oups, ma main a glissé, s'excusa Brittany sans même prendre la peine d'y mettre le ton.  
Sa main tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle reposait son encrier. Son assurance n'était qu'une facade. Que cherchait-elle à faire au juste ?  
- Ce… ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, répondit Mustang, pris au dépourvu.  
Ed se demanda qu'elle aurait été la réaction du colonel si son agresseur n'avait pas été une jeune et belle étudiante blonde.  
- Vous… vous n'allez pas m'enlever des points ? demanda Brittany d'un ton hésitant, soudainement moins assurée  
- Enlever des points ? répéta Mustang  
Ed soupira. Le visage du professeur improvisé exprimait parfaitement « points ? quels points ? ». Il était sûr que le colonel n'avait pas pris la peine de lire le fameux règlement intérieur. Et il était tellement épais qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui-même l'avais juste feuilleté.  
Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Au moins ses intentions étaient claires : elle voulait tester la sévérité de son nouveau professeur. Et elle avait l'air presque déçue qu'il soit si désinvolte.  
Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle à perdre des points ?  
Son regard se posa soudain sur le visage couvert d'encre du colonel, et il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Mustang se tourna promptement vers lui  
- Tringham vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! lui cria-t-il furieusement  
- Oui, oui vous l'avez déjà dit, murmura Ed, qui aurait tout donné pour avoir un appareil photo à cet instant précis.

---

"Je… j'avais encore envie de vous pulvériser il y a quelques instants, mais maintenant… avança Ed, en réfrénant de son mieux son envie de rire. Vous ressemblez… à un dalmatien. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Mustang eut un petit sourire.  
- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'amuses… tu apprécies tant que ça ton séjour ici ?  
Ed changea instantanément d'humeur  
- Hé mais non ! Vous êtes vraiment odieux, vous faites diversion avec votre tronche parce que vous avez peur de ma colère ! Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous massacrer !  
- Voyons Tringham, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à son professeur ? demanda Mustang, ignorant sa remarque. Tu sais que même ici, je suis ton supérieur ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! riposta le jeune homme. Vous m'envoyez dans une école sinistre en me sortant que je suis le seul à pouvoir remplir cette mission, et pourtant vous trouvez le temps de venir jouer les professeurs sadiques, et même de me coller le major Armstrong sur le dos ! Et en plus vous n'êtes même pas compétent !  
- Chut calme toi Ed, on va finir par t'entendre, chuchota Mustang, vexé. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser sans surveillance quand même ? Je te connais. Et quoi que tu penses, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir te faire passer pour un élève et assister aux cours de Lincor.  
Ed le regarda d'un air dubitatif, visiblement non satisfait par cette explication. Mustang soupira et poursuivit  
- Nous sommes là en renfort. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu agisses seul, alors si jamais tu as besoin de passer à l'action, au moins un de nous sera toujours là… le major Armstrong en l'occurrence  
Un de nous ? Il allait s'amuser à envoyer d'autres profs remplaçants ? Les élèves allaient avoir du souci à se faire pour leurs examens…  
- Ne fais rien surtout, ajouta-t-il. Contente toi d'observer, et de me faire tes rapports régulièrement. Lincor… non, mieux vaux ne pas trop prononcer son nom, appelons-le L dorénavant. L est plus qu'un suspect dans cette affaire. Il ne s'agit pas tant de le coincer que de le neutraliser.  
- Ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est que je dois me contenter de jouer à l'élève modèle et ne pas faire de bêtises, et que je dois me méfier encore plus de L que je n'en avais l'intention c'est ça ? abrégea Ed  
Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se faire remarquer ou d'agir inconsidérément, mais le colonel semblait prendre plaisir à le traiter comme un gosse…  
- Tout à fait, approuva-t-il. Fais de ton mieux pour ne pas te faire remarquer.  
- Trop tard j'ai déjà dix minutes de retard à cause de vous, répliqua Ed sèchement  
- Ah ? Ce n'est pas grave je vais te faire un mot, s'excusa Mustang, confus. Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, ne fais pas de miracle, comme pour l'exercice de tout à l'heure…  
- Aaaah, en fait vous voulez carrément que je passe pour un nul, fit semblant de se vexer Ed, à présent amusé.  
Mustang sourit et griffonna quelque mot sur un bout de papier qu'il lui tendit  
- Tu me feras un rapport détaillé en temps voulu. Je compte sur toi, dit-il gravement. Je n'assurerai que ce cours-ci, mais tu pourras venir au QG pendant le week-end. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il exaspéré, en voyant que Ed ne changeait pas d'expression  
- Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez jouer au prof ?  
- Faut croire que je m'ennuie, répondit Mustang en regardant en l'air.

---

"Excusez moi, j'ai été retenu par le professeur… Ford, murmura Ed en entrant dans la salle. - Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lincor avec un sourire bienveillant. Allez vous installer.  
Surpris, Ed alla s'asseoir à côté de Winry qui lui avait gardé une place. Armony s'était assise à droite de la jeune fille. Le cours de pratique se déroulait dans une salle très spacieuse réservée à cet effet. Les élèves étaient répartis par groupe de trois sur de grandes tables où étaient placé un nombre incroyable de matériau et d'éléments en quantité réduite, le but étant surtout de mettre en pratique ce que les élèves avaient appris… enfin ce qu'ils étaient censé avoir appris, au cours de théorie qui précédait.  
Lincor était loin de ressembler à l'image qu'Ed s'en était fait. Il avait l'air assez jeune, du moins dans la même tranche d'âge que le colonel, avec des cheveux longs châtain et un air débonnaire. Son visage semblait ne pas pouvoir exprimer d'autres émotions que la gaîté.  
Cette joie de vivre se répercutait sur les élèves, et l'ambiance même du cours avait quelque chose de différent. La plupart chuchotaient joyeusement avec leurs voisins, produisant une sorte de murmure constant impressionnant.  
- Bien, c'est encore le début de l'année, nous allons continuer à faire des choses simples, annonça Lincor. Vous allez tous me changer le roc de pierre que vous voyez sur vos tables en sphère. Je passerai entre les rangs pour vous aider.  
C'était réellement une transmutation de base, de niveau de 1ère année. Les autres élèves affichèrent des sourires de satisfaction alors qu'ils s'attelaient à la tâche. Ed s'apprêtait à claquer dans ses mains par réflexe mais se retient à temps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il change toutes ses habitudes, depuis quand est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de tracer de cercles pour réaliser une transmutation ? Il prit une craie et fit semblant d'avoir du mal à trouver le bon cercle.  
- Euh Russel ? chuchota Winry. Comment je fais ?  
Ed se tourna vers son amie qui n'en menait pas large. C'est vrai, Corniche et Malcolm les avaient surpris et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui apprendre quelques bases ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lincor. Il était en train d'aider un élève confus qui venait de réaliser une très belle pyramide, et ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Il n'en restait pas moins que les autres élèves pouvaient le voir s'il tentait d'aider ouvertement Winry. Il fit tomber sa craie dans sa direction, fit mine de se frotter les mains et les posa discrètement sur le bureau de Winry en ramassant sa craie. Comprenant son intention, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur sa table au même instant. Le roc se transforma instantanément en une sphère parfaite.  
- Merci, souffla Winry.  
Ed lui sourit discrètement puis se rattacha à faire semblant d'avoir des difficultés. Il transforma successivement sa pierre en disque, cube et toutes les formes géométriques qui pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit, sauf une sphère.  
- Très joli ! commenta soudainement une voix. 10 points !  
Lincor s'était approché d'eux sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et venait de complimenter la réalisation de Winry. Ed laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
- Je me demande toutefois ce que cela aurait donné si vous aviez été séparés, ajouta le professeur en se tournant vers Ed, toujours sur le même ton bienveillant.  
Ed sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Il savait. Le professeur lui sourit sans faire davantage de commentaires et s'avança vers Armony, assise à la droite de Winry. Ed s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle fixait désespérément sa pierre. Elle était très pale.. elle se sentait mal ?  
Lincor la regarda d'un air légèrement désemparé, puis il soupira et sans crier gare, il transforma le roc en sphère d'un geste. Sans utiliser de cercles.

Ed n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si Lincor était capable de réaliser des transmutations sans cercles, cela ne pouvaient signifier que deux choses : soit il en avait comme lui payé le prix, soit il possédait la pierre philosophale, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait… Est-ce que le colonel le savait ? Est-ce que s'il avait tant insisté pour lui confier cette mission, c'était pour les guider sur une nouvelle piste ? Maudit Mustang, pourquoi n'agissait-il jamais plus ouvertement ?  
- Armony, toi aussi tu peux le faire, dit doucement Lincor  
- O…oui, je vais essayer, répondit péniblement Armony  
Lincor retransforma la sphère en roc, et le déposa devant elle. Armony traça le cercle et transmuta immédiatement le roc en sphère de nouveau  
- J'ai réussi ! murmura-t-elle, ravie.  
A la grande surprise de Ed, sa création était aussi parfaite que celle du professeur. Il n'y avait aucune aspérité dans sa sphère. Quel était exactement son niveau ?  
- Hé bien ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Je t'accorde 10 points, déclara Lincor en souriant.  
Le sourire d'Armony s'évanouit soudainement, et elle s'écroula sur sa table dans un grand fracas.  
Lincor soupira  
- Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

---

"Ed, tu vas y arriver ? Ce Lincor n'avait rien de suspicieux pour moi, s'inquiéta Winry, le tirant de ses pensées.  
Au lieu d'aller au réfectoire, ils s'étaient mis en quête de Al. Ed voulait immédiatement lui apprendre ce qu'il avait découvert.  
- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit-il.  
Il retrouva sans encombre à l'endroit où il avait retrouvé Al par hasard la veille. Son petit frère regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, un balai à la main.  
- Nii-san, Winry ! s'exclama-t-il en les apercevant. Alors ce cours ?  
Ed hésitait à tout lui raconter en présence de Winry. La jeune fille le comprit et s'éloigna d'un air boudeur en leur reprochant de toujours tout lui cacher  
- C'est vrai Nii-san, pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ? s'étonna Al. Elle est là pour t'aider non ?  
- Pas réellement, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle apprenne que des chimères rôdent la nuit dans les couloirs où ce genre d'histoires rassurantes, répondit Ed dans un souffle  
- Des chimères la nuit dans les couloirs ? répéta Al paniqué  
- Chut moins fort. Lincor est plus important. Enfin, L. En plus d'être tellement sympa que c'en est écoeurant, il a l'air capable de réaliser des transmutations sans cercle  
« Et qu'il m'a sûrement mis à jour », pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère inutilement, tant qu'il ne savait pas à quel point Lincor était dangereux.  
- Impossible ! réagit immédiatement Al. Il n'y a que toi ou notre maître qui peuvent faire ça. Il aurait la pierre ?  
- C'est une possibilité…  
Al ignorait toujours pourquoi leur maître et lui étaient capables de réaliser des transmutations sans cercle, mais Ed doutait vraiment qu'ils soient les seuls au monde. Cependant il préférait aussi lui cacher ce détail...  
- Ce soir je te rejoindrai ici… ou non plutôt vers les dortoirs, et on essaiera de tirer l'histoire des chimère au clair.  
Ed laissa ensuite Al à ses travaux ménagers et rejoignit Winry qui boudait toujours.  
- Winry c'est normal, ne m'en veux pas… tenta-t-il de s'excuser  
- Non c'est pas normal ! Je te signale qu'on fait du travail d'équipe là, et que tu l'as accepté en acceptant que je vienne, alors arrête les petits secrets et mets moi dans le coup ! explosa-t-elle  
Elle était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude. Ed allait vraiment devoir prendre des gants s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer définitivement ses foudres.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! hurla la voix de Corniche derrière eux.  
Ils se figèrent sur place. Pourquoi Corniche s'obstinait à les interrompre au moment crucial ? Ed se retourna lentement avec appréhension, puis réalisa qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à eux mais à un groupe d'élèves de leur classe un peu plus loin.  
- Armony a eu un malaise en cours et on ne m'en a même pas averti ! Et vous étiez là, vous mériteriez que je vous enlève des points pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour me le dire !  
- Mais présidente… tenta un des élèves  
- Nous venons de vous avertir, continua timidement un second  
- Oui mais c'est trop tard ! cria-t-elle.  
Elle se détourna, furieuse, et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Ed s'approcha des élèves qui soupiraient de soulagement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il  
- Oh c'est la présidente, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Elle est toujours furax quand sa petite sœur se sent mal, même si techniquement, on y est pour rien. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher à chaque fois… Mais ça arrive tellement souvent, je crois que vous allez devoir prendre l'habitude de l'entendre gueuler.  
- On s'y fait vite, ajouta un autre en souriant. N'empêche qu'elle me fait toujours peur…  
- Où est l'infirmerie ? demanda soudainement Winry.  
Elle était visiblement inquiète de connaître le sort d'Armony et en avait oublié sa colère, au grand soulagement de Ed.

---

"Elle est déjà parti, leur répondit l'infirmière Ed et Winry se regardèrent. Ce ne devait pas être bien grave si Armony avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Corniche devait l'en avoir tiré de gré ou de force.  
- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour cette petite, les rassura-t-elle. Elle est de constitution fragile et atterrit ici pratiquement tous les jours, mais ses jours ne sont pas en dangers. Je ne m'y connaîtrai pas que je dirai qu'elle est allergique à l'alchimie, ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
Ed frissonna en entendant son rire. Il n'était pas particulièrement effrayant mais plutôt extrêmement désagréable à l'oreille. L'infirmière était une femme d'un certain âge et bien en chair, qui semblait aimer communiquer sa joie de vivre. Mais ce rire était tout de même insupportable.  
- C'est.. c'est possible ? demanda-t-il en se ressaisissant tant bien que mal  
- Non justement, mais ses malaises arrivent le plus souvent lors du cours de pratique, précisa l'infirmière en riant toujours.  
Si seulement elle pouvait s'arrêter de rire !  
- Soit elle veut se faire remarquer de monsieur Lincor, soit la pratique de l'alchimie l'affaiblit beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Mais je pense que la bonne réponse est la première !  
Winry remercia précipitamment l'infirmière et tira Ed par la manche pour l'éloigner, avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle aussi ne pouvait pas supporter son rire ?  
- Ed… ne te précipite pas pour finir ta mission, déclara-t-elle soudainement en se tournant vers lui.  
- Hein ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Tu veux rester ici ?  
- C'est pas la joie mais je suis inquiète pour Armony, avoua Winry. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle a…  
Ed acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement préoccupé par Armony, mais son « allergie à l'alchimie » l'intriguait, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait très douée. Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair.

---

Le cours de l'après-midi était un cours de chimie. Encore une discipline essentielle à la pratique de l'alchimie mais que leur professeur, une vielle femme acariâtre, réussissait à rendre la plus ennuyeuse du monde. Ed envisageait de mettre fin à ces jours en sautant par la fenêtre quand le carillon sonna la libération. Il n'était jamais sorti d'une salle de classe à une telle vitesesse.  
- Après ce qu'on vient de subir, il va falloir que tu fasses fort pour que je m'intéresse à l'alchimie, soupira Winry d'un air abattu en s'asseyant sur le bureau  
Ils avaient rejoint Al dans la salle d'étude, toujours aussi vide, et les deux frères avaient entrepris d'enseigner quelques bases à leur amie.  
- Crois-moi que si j'avais du l'apprendre dans ces conditions, je n'aurait jamais été intéressé par l'alchimie, répondit Ed en s'effondrant sur une table  
- Je suis sûr que vous exagérez, intervient Al pour les apaiser. Tiens Winry, que dirait-tu de commencer par apprendre à faire pousser des fleurs ? s'empressa-t-il de proposer pour les empêcher de ruminer davantage.  
Winry retrouva le sourire et s'entraîna toute l'heure durant sous la tutelle de Ed et Al. Si les résultats étaient loin d'être probant, elle avait au moins acquis quelque base dans le traçage de cercle, et sa joie de réussir à faire grandir quelques fleurs faisait réellement plaisir à voir. Si seulement l'alchimie ne servait qu'à créer de jolies choses…

---

Ed attendit tard le soir dans son lit que les autres soient tous endormis avant de se faufiler dans le couloir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il s'était certainement assoupi par mégarde malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Pourvu que Al ne l'ait pas trop attendu. - Nii-san ? Enfin ! s'exclama Al en l'apercevant. Tss, tu sais que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit ? D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je surveille, ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent.  
- C'est ça c'est ça. Allez viens, on part à la chasse ! annonça Ed  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une chimère qui se balade dans les couloirs ? demanda Al, perplexe  
- Que ce soit une chimère ou un loup-garou, peu importe ! Y'a quelque chose qui grogne dans ces couloirs et je veux savoir ce que c'est !  
Ils parcoururent silencieusement tous les étages de l'école, en quête du moindre bruit suspect. Une heure plus tard, rien n'était à signaler  
- Où est-ce qu'elle se cache à la fin ? marmonna Ed en baillant.  
- Tu as du rêver… suggéra Al. Tu avais envie d'entendre un grognement parce que ça pouvait t'aider, alors tu l'as entendu  
- Tu réfléchis trop Al ! le rabroua son frère. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu, je ne l'ai pas inventé. D'ailleurs c'était exactement comme ce grognement là !  
Un rugissement venait de se faire entendre. Ed sursauta quelques secondes après en réalisant qu'il ne venait pas de rêver.  
- Nii-san, ne te retourne pas, lui conseilla son frère d'un ton apeuré  
Ed tourna lentement la tête malgré lui  
- Magnifique…. laissa-t-il échapper  
Il en était figé sur place. Il se trouvait nez à nez avec une chimère à la fourrure rouge et soyeuse certes tachetée de vert, mais dont les grandes ailes transparentes conféraient un aspect féerique. S'il fallait vraiment lui trouver une ascendance, on aurait dit une grosse panthère couplée à un papillon. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, le résultat était loin d'être monstrueux. Ed et Al s'attendaient à se retrouver face à une créature ridicule, mais ils avaient devant eux un animal dont la beauté et la majesté surpassait l'imagination. Si les créations de Lincor ressemblaient toutes à ça, ce type était sans conteste un génie.  
- Aie ! laissa échapper Ed.  
La chimère venait de lui griffer le visage dans un mouvement rageur.  
Il reprit ses esprits. Aussi belle quelle soit, c'était une bête sauvage, et elle n'hésiterait pas deux secondes à les réduire en miettes ! Il claqua des mains et transmuta son bras droit en lame pour attaquer la chimère, quand celle-ci poussa soudainement un hurlement et se réduisit en cendres.  
Ed s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surpris. La fumée se dissipa et laissa place à un homme armé d'un katana, qui venait visiblement de pourfendre la créature  
- M. Martins ? le reconnut Ed, stupéfait.  
- Lui-même ! répondit Martins d'un air satisfait. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était PROFESSEUR Martins pour toi je crois, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là au milieu de la nuit ? s'étonna Ed sans relever  
- Avec un sabre… , avança Al à son tour  
- T'es pas censé être surveillant toi ? demanda Martins d'un air suspicieux en se tournant vers Al. Entre un PROFESSEUR et un élève qui se balade dans les couloirs la nuit, lequel est le plus suspect à votre avis ? Je ne parle pas du surveillant qui tape la discute avec l'élève en question au lieu de le ramener dans ses dortoirs !  
Ed regarda Martins dans les yeux et déclara calmement :  
- Je trouve le professeur qui se balade dans les couloirs la nuit avec un sabre - et qui découpe une chimère comme si c'était du beurre - trente fois plus suspects que cet élève et ce surveillant.  
Martins sourit malicieusement en guise de réponse  
- Tout juste, et c'est pour ça que je vais être sympa et pas t'enlever de points, et que tu vas aller te recoucher sans faire d'histoire ! annonça-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et tu réalises que je viens de te sauver la vie ?  
- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Ed  
Martins s'était déjà éclipsé. Ed se sentit vexé, il aurait très bien pu se charger seul de cette chimère, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide ! Ce Martins était presque aussi énervant que Mustang, il avait sûrement été dans l'armée avant de devenir prof, c'était la seule explication !  
- C'était qui ? demanda soudainement Al  
- Aston Martins, répondit Ed entre ses dents. Le « prof » d'histoire, je t'en ai parlé non ?  
- Ah oui, se rappela Al. Je l'imaginais autrement… Il a l'air gentil ! commenta-t-il naïvement.  
Ed resta silencieux quelques instant. Martins ne lui semblait absolument pas gentil. Sa présence était suspecte, et sa maîtrise du sabre l'était tout autant. Il n'avait même pas fait semblant d'être étonné par la présence d'une chimère.  
- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit-il entre ses dents.  
- Nii-san, tu es trop méfiant ! se plaignit Al.

* * *

_Je voulais m'excuser pour "James Ford" XP Je trouve que la présence de Mustang en professeur est tout à fait gratuite, c'est juste parce que c'était une de mes toutes premières idée de départ et que j'y tenais (Mustang en professeur Snape/Rogue... comment j'ai fait pour oublier totalement HP Oo). Il y a aussi beaucoup de détails gratuits dans ce chapitre, et peut-être que Winry est un peu chiante. Mais j'ai pratiquement tout réécrit aujourd'hui, et j'en suis plus satisfaite que de ma première version donc dites vous que c'était pire avant XD_

_Réponses aux reviews (qui m'avaient bien fait marrer XD ... mais j'ai oublié mes réactions depuis le temps --;) Merci à tous  
_

_Nelja> c'est parce que j'adore Winry ? (mais je sais pas si ma Winry est fidèle à l'originale Oo)_

_LunaDream> tu es trop influencée par le titre, parce que j'ai pas du tout pensé à Ron pour Harold XD (si tu trouves qu'il lui ressemble c'est pas exprès, parce que je suis pas une grosse fan de Ron --;)_

_Joana Serenity> si Mustang avait pas fait l'idiot dans ce chapitre, il aurait vraiment passé un mauvais quart d'heure :p (et puis y'a vraiment pas de femmes alchimiste d'état, à part Corniche dans le jeu, fallait que je compense --)  
_

_Nienna> Euh, est-ce que tu considères que l'enquête a démarré là ? °.° _

_Mélie> même réponse que Luna XD De toutes façons, chacun mets la tête qu'il veut aux persos, si vous voulez la tête de Ron ça lui va très bien !_

_Lisia> je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse vraiment qualifier Ed de subtil.. Ca dépend de ta vision du personnage. Dans l'anime il a l'air intelligent, mais dans le manga il est beaucoup plus excité, et dans le premier jeu ps2 il est totalement stupide, j'en revenais pas O.O (au point de vouloir le baffer à chaque phrase, arrête de te précipiter sur les boss crétin et réfléchit un peu avant d'agir >. ). Mais comme je préfère l'approche de l'anime dans tout ça, je vais suivre ton conseil, merci _

_Hawkeye> je suis sûre que c'est Al qui a tout expliqué à Winry -.-_

_Kessy> là aussi ça m'a bien fait marrer, parce que je pensais pas du tout à Fruits Basket... mais quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais en train de relire Fruits Basket, donc j'ai été forcément influencé XD Je pensais à deux autres garçons qui se bagarrent tout le temps, mais tu as quand même droit au cookie pour deviner ce que moi même je ne savais pas OO Je sais pas encore si Ned aura vraiment un rôle ou pas. Pour l'instant il fait "gars transparent et dépressif", faudra bien que quelqu'un s'attarde sur son cas TT  
_

_Nazuna> ah, pour le nom je peux pas nier, quand je pense à un nom anglais j'ai tout de suite "Potter" et "Weasley" dans la tête XD (alors je me suis inspirée de Ron inconsciemment aussi Oo)_

_A+ (avant 1 mois j'espère...) _


	5. Troisième jour

_Wééé j'ai mis moins d'1 mois ! Allez lire la fic de Robert, Hamtarut, c'est un ordre ! (de Kokonaru en fait… mais après tu reviens lire ma mienne hein lecteur XP)_

_

* * *

_**5 - Troisième jour **

Ed regagna furtivement le dortoir, toujours sous le choc. Les reflets translucides des ailes de la chimère flottaient encore devant ses yeux. Et Martins était apparu de nulle part et l'avait éliminé si soudainement ! …et si facilement. Il se souvenait s'être demandé comment un type pareil pouvait être professeur d'histoire dans une telle école. A présent, il n'arrivait même plus à imaginer qu'il puisse être professeur tout court. Il y avait forcément une bonne raison à sa présence ici, peut-être était-il infiltré, comme lui ?  
Les couloirs étaient très sombres. Il avança à tâtons vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la troisième porte à droite, et s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée. Il se figea soudainement en remarquant les reflets métalliques de sa main droite à la faible lueur de la lune. Il avait transmuté son bras tout à l'heure pour attaquer la chimère, et même s'il lui avait redonné sa forme originelle presque inconsciemment, il n'en restait pas moins que son gant avait été complètement lacéré… Le « PROFESSEUR » Martins ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et il doutait qu'il se soit tut par simple politesse. Il soupira et se promit de prendre Martins à part dès que possible pour déterminer ses intentions, puis il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à son lit.

---

Le lendemain matin, Ed se leva à l'aube pour attraper des gants neufs avant que les autres n'aperçoivent son automail. Il n'avait pas pensé que garder ses gants intacts était devenu une nécessité et que pour une fois, il aurait pu au moins les enlever au lieu de les déchirer. Il avait toujours plusieurs paires de rechange dans ses affaires, puisqu'il avait tendance à les déchiqueter au point que les reconstituer par l'alchimie s'avérait impossible, mais il n'avait pas pu les attraper hier de peur de réveiller les autres. Il pesta intérieurement de devoir se priver de sommeil pour un détail aussi trivial. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir ainsi cacher son automail comme si c'était quelque chose dont il devait avoir honte. Au contraire, il était extrêmement fier d'avoir la chance d'en posséder, et si ce n'était quelques douloureux petits détails, au final, ses membres mécaniques s'étaient avérés beaucoup plus efficace que ses vrais membres.  
Bien sûr, aussi performant qu'ils puissent être, il préférerait toujours avoir des membres de chair et de sang, mais il se rappelait trop bien la réaction de Winry la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu mettre des gants pour cacher sa nouvelle main droite. Il l'avait surtout fait par commodité, ses cheveux se prenaient souvent dans les jointures de son automail et il en était gêné, mais la jeune fille avait eu l'air extrêmement peinée. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire et s'était juste détourné, mais il était sûr qu'elle s'était sentie alors coupable pour une raison qu'elle s'était sûrement inventée. C'était tout Winry de culpabiliser à sa place pour des choses dont il n'avait même pas conscience… **(1)**  
Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était vraiment dommage de devoir les cacher juste à cause du regard des autres. De plus, beaucoup de gens qui en avaient besoin ne pouvaient même pas s'en offrir, c'était leur manquer de respects à eux comme aux fabricants.  
Il soupira et attrapa malgré tout une nouvelle paire de gants. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard des autres, il s'agissait juste de cacher son identité. Et peu de garçon de son âge avait des automails, il fallait bien s'y faire. Peut-être faudrait-il inventer une sorte de revêtement qui imiterait la peau humaine pour ce genre de situation ?  
Harold émit un ronflement plus fort que les autres. Ed sentit que le moment où il allait sauter du lit et se mettre à bouger partout en faisant un maximum de bruit était imminent. Comme il était déjà prêt, il s'éclipsa et décida d'en profiter pour explorer un peu l'école.

---

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, et déjà la routine s'installait. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y restait encore plein de choses à découvrir. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de se promener seul, et à vrai dire, tous les passages prétendument interdits aux élèves l'attiraient fortement. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment, sa curiosité l'emporta. Il s'engagea discrètement dans un des couloirs que Corniche leur avait signalé. A part ses avertissements, rien n'en interdisait l'accès. Il n'y avait aucun panneau, aucun garde… Le cas échant, il pourrait toujours prétendre s'être perdu. Il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres qu'une porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Il se cacha précipitamment derrière une des nombreuses statues qui trônaient dans le couloir. - Bien, à ce soir donc, annonça un homme en sortant de la pièce.  
Ed se terra davantage derrière la statue. Une chance qu'il soit aussi petit, il était absolument invisible… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir sérieusement pensé ce qu'il venait de penser !  
L'homme passa devant lui sans le voir. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut le professeur Helsenstein, le directeur. Que faisait-il là ? Il attendit qu'il s'éloigne et sortit de sa cachette. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout. Al lui avait dit que les professeurs vivaient dans l'école, c'était sûrement des chambres ou des bureaux, il était normal que les élèves ne soient pas autorisés à traîner dans ce coin.  
- Hé toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! l'interpella une voix dans son dos.  
Repéré ! Il se figea et hésita quelques instants entre le mensonge ou la fuite  
- Tringham c'est ça ? Tu sais que c'est interdit de traîner dans le coin ?  
Qui que ce soit, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il se retourna et fit face à un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Comment le connaissait-il ?  
- Je me suis perdu, com…  
- Alors c'est bien toi ? Tu t'es perdu, mais bien sûr, ironisa l'homme. Martins m'avait mis en garde contre un petit blondinet. Nouveau ou pas, y'a des règles ici et tu dois les respecter !  
Ed embraya sans réfléchir  
- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU….  
Une main le bâillonna soudainement avant qu'il ne puisse déverser davantage sa haine sur l'inconnu.  
- Russel tu viens on va être en retard ! s'exclama nerveusement Winry en l'entraînant  
- Moins 30 point Tringham ! Et t'avises pas de recommencer ! hurla l'homme alors qu'ils s'éloignaient  
- Pffiou, soupira Winry lorsqu'ils furent assez loin. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore ? C'était qui ?  
- Je sais pas, un pote à Martins sûrement, répondit Ed en se dégageant. Même façon de parler d'ailleurs  
- « Un pote à Martins » ? Et est-ce que par hasard tu aurais donné à M. Martins une raison de te haïr ?  
Ed resta silencieux. Malgré l'attitude « amicale » du professeur la veille, la guerre était déclarée. Et il avait avertit ses petits copains.  
- Enfin, c'est sûr que si tu t'amuses à te balader dans les endroits interdit et à te faire remarquer en plus, faut pas s'étonner. Je savais que c'était impossible que tu gardes tes points intacts jusqu'au bout mais je pensais que tu tiendrais plus de trois jours quand même.  
- Et toi Winry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux pour changer de sujet.  
- Je… passais par là ? Moi au moins je me fais pas prendre ! le nargua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Mais il n'y a rien de bien intéressant, beaucoup de salles vides et c'est tout.  
- Des salles vides ? T'as ouvert les portes ?  
Elle pouvait toujours lui faire des reproches ! Winry était la personne la plus douée qu'il connaissait pour crocheter les portes, et elle n'avait sûrement pas perdu une occasion d'exercer son art. Elle lui fourra soudainement une brioche dans la bouche **(2)**  
- Tiens je t'ai pris ça, parce que je suis sûre que t'as même pas pensé à aller manger. Alala Al avait raison, t'es pas foutu de t'occuper de toi tout seul  
Ed avala avec difficulté. Sur ce point il ne pouvait pas contester. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre de petit déjeuner… La veille non plus d'ailleurs. Habituellement, son frère le forçait à manger un peu tous les matins, mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là…  
- Ed, t'as quoi à la joue ? demanda soudainement Winry d'un air inquiet alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe.  
Il fit la grimace et détourna la tête mais trop tard. La chimère de la veille lui avait laissé un souvenir bien visible, et il n'avait pas de pansement pour le dissimuler.  
- Réponds moi !  
- Je me suis battu avec un chat que Al avait ramassé ? avança-t-il.  
Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il essaye d'être convaincant. La griffure était beaucoup trop profonde pour être celle d'un chat, de plus, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Winry était celle avec laquelle il avait le plus de difficultés à mentir. Même raconter des bobards à Al était plus facile. Winry semblait toujours lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et son visage laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque cinglante quand elle s'interrompit, remarquant quelque chose derrière Ed.  
- Tiens les chiens sont autorisés ici ? s'étonna-t-elle en désignant un petit chien noir et blanc qui passait devant eux  
Il les dépassa et alla tranquillement se poster devant la salle de classe. Ed soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement l'animal pour avoir détourné l'attention de son amie. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Un chien ? **(3)**

Ed fixa le chiot avec étonnement. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. L'animal s'approcha alors de lui et se mit à aboyer en remuant la queue. Ed se baissa pour le caresser.  
- Russel tu vas en cours ou tu préfère rester à faire mumuse avec le toutou ? demanda Harold en rigolant.  
Ed se releva précipitamment et se rendit compte que les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la salle. Il s'engouffra dans le flot.  
Le professeur était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. C'était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds à l'air assez stricte. Son tailleur et ses lunettes rectangulaires ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression.  
- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mlle Rover, se présenta-t-elle en sortant des piles de papier de son sac. Mon collègue ayant eu des ennuis de santé, c'est moi qui assurerai son remplacement pour cette année. Je m'excuse de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt. Les objectifs de ce cours sont simple, enchaîna-t-elle immédiatement. Vous apprendre à déchiffrer des textes alchimiques, vous apprendre à en écrire. Voici la liste de ce que nous allons étudier.  
Elle passa dans les rangs et distribua son programme tout en continuant son discours.  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les premiers cours seront des séances de révision. J'aimerai être sûre que vous maîtrisez tous les bases. Quelques élèves soupirèrent à l'idée de devoir encore une fois recommencer ce cours fastidieux depuis le début, mais la plupart en était secrètement heureux car les bases en question leur avaient quelque peu échappé.  
- Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que j'ai mes méthodes et que je n'accepterai aucune objection. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous enlever des points si c'est nécessaire. Bien sûr, je n'hésiterai pas à vous en ajouter non plus, si j'estime que vous les méritez, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton intransigeant, qui sonna étrangement familier aux oreilles de Ed. Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était impossible que Mustang fasse quelque chose sans sa nounou. Et s'il n'avait pas reconnu le lieutenant Hawkeye immédiatement, c'était parce que contrairement à son supérieur, elle avait l'air compétente. Et sa tenue et ses cheveux lâchés la changeaient complètement. Elle était très belle, et il était sûr que cet imbécile de colonel ne s'en rendait pas compte. **(4)**  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ? lui demanda soudainement Hawkeye d'un air sévère.  
Ed s'était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
- N…non, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu.  
- Essayez de suivre s'il vous plait, répondit-elle en soupirant.  
Elle ressemblait tellement à un vrai professeur, est-ce que c'était vraiment elle ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Winry qui écoutait religieusement, mais qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu. Ed se demanda pendant tout le cours s'il se faisait des idées. Le chien qu'ils avaient croisé ressemblait vraiment au chien que le lieutenant avait récemment adopté, le professeur Rover en était le portrait craché, mais… elle remplissait si parfaitement son rôle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle ou d'un sosie. Il était si inattentif qu'elle le rappela à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises et finit par lui enlever 2 ou 3 points.  
Par curiosité, il observa le comportement de Brittany. La jeune fille était tout aussi nerveuse qu'avec Mustang. Elle tapotait de nouveau frénétiquement son encrier, mais lorsque Hawkeye finit par passer devant elle, elle arrêta son geste. Il était vrai que le lieutenant donnait l'impression de pouvoir tirer à bout portant sur quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'elle lui avait toujours donnée, et il était sur qu'elle était justifiée. Si Brittany voulait perdre des points, ce n'était donc pas à n'importe quel prix.

---

Ce cours était suivi d'un cours de philosophie, qui énerva Ed au plus haut point. Non seulement le professeur était l'homme qui l'avait appréhendé ce matin, mais de plus le mot « propagande » aurait été plus approprié pour désigner le programme. A son grand soulagement, le professeur Clayton **(5)** l'ignora totalement, mais il détournait tous les principes de bases de sorte qu'entrer dans l'armée semblait être la seule manière possible pour un alchimiste d'exercer son talent et d'être en harmonie avec le monde.  
« Décomposer pour reconstruire, c'est le principe même de l'alchimie. Il en est de même pour les rapports humains, et c'est là qu'interviennent les alchimistes d'état » etc, etc. **(6)** Ed se demandait franchement comment quiconque pouvait avoir envie d'entrer dans l'armée après un tel discours, mais quelques élèves semblaient vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un rôle aussi important sur Terre. Il se consola en imaginant la colère de son maître si elle avait eu l'occasion d'assister à ce cours… L'école aurait sûrement été rayée de la carte.

---

- Raaa, mais si demande leur ! Ed et Winry se retournèrent, intrigués.  
- Armony veut vous inviter à déjeuner ! annonça triomphalement Corniche. Il faIt beau, elle a préparé un pique-nique, et elle veut vous inviter parce qu'elles vous aime bien, mais bien sûr elle est trop timide pour vous le demander. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
Ed jeta un coup d'œil à Armony qui piqua un fard et baissa rapidement la tête.  
- Oh oui, avec plaisir ! se réjouit Winry. Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part !  
Ed ne répondit rien. Il avait prévu de retrouver Al. Être autant séparé de lui alors qu'ils vivaient au même endroit le troublait davantage que s'il y avait eu des kilomètres de distance entre eux. **(7)**  
- Oh, ton frère peut venir, intervient alors Armony avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour refuser.  
- Ah oui, ton « petit » frère, l'armure, ironisa Corniche  
- L'appelle pas comme ça ! réagit brusquement Ed  
Corniche s'arrêta, surprise.  
- C'est bon je plaisante, c'est pas comme s'il était vraiment coincé dans l'armure ou quelque chose comme ça non ?  
Ed se força à sourire, mais ce sourire là lui fit plus mal que tous les autres. Il commençait à regretter le QG de l'armée. Même si être un militaire lui répugnait du plus profond de son âme, au moins il n'était pas constamment obligé de mentir. Ça ne rendait la réalité que plus douloureuse.

---

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de vos profs ? s'informa Corniche Ed pris son temps pour répondre.  
- Je trouve certains d'eux… étranges, avança-t-il  
- Etrange ? Qui ?  
- Martins par exemple.  
- Monsieur Martins ? répéta Corniche.  
Elle regarda le ciel, fouillant dans sa mémoire.  
- Ah oui je vois qui c'est ! C'est un jeune n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai pas en cours mais j'en entends souvent parler. Il paraît qu'il a des méthodes très… particulières, mais malheureusement on y peut rien, constata-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je peux influer sur les élèves mais pas sur les profs…  
- Mais comment un type comme ça peut être prof ? demanda soudainement Winry  
Visiblement, la question la taraudait autant que Ed  
- Lui ? Parce que c'est un petit protégé du professeur Lincor tiens. C'est pas le seul d'ailleurs… Et je dis pas ça en mal, au contraire ça prouve qu'il est compétent.  
Ed fit la grimace. Si Martins était compétent, alors le « professeur » Mustang méritait une décoration !  
- Au fait vous avez eu le remplaçant de monsieur Array en théorie ? Monsieur Ford je crois…. Vous avez trop de la chance, il est trop beau, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour avoir cours avec lui ! s'enthousiasma Corniche  
Quand on parle du loup… Winry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma tout aussitôt en croisant le regard meurtrier de Ed. Ce pervers de colonel ne pouvait pas aller exercer ses charmes ailleurs que dans une école remplie à majorité de jeunes filles ?  
- Au fait, y'avait vraiment beaucoup de profs absents la semaine dernière ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
Armstrong en sport, Mustang en théorie, Hawkeye en littérature… Le colonel avait encore des pions dans sa poche, et allez savoir combien de remplaçants improvisés il allait encore leur envoyer.  
- Je sais pas, pourquoi ?  
- Euh… pour savoir combien de cours on doit rattraper  
Corniche réfléchit quelques instants  
- Je crois bien mais pas pour les quatrièmes années, ne t'en fais pas !  
Ouf…  
Ils étaient tous les cinq assis à l'ombre d'un immense saule pleureur. Le soleil tapait fort et il faisait très bon pour un mois de septembre. Ed laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que les autres continuaient à discuter. Il devait admettre... qu'il se sentait bien.  
- Tu ne manges pas Fletcher ? s'étonna tout d'un coup Corniche.  
Ed se crispa, soudainement mal à l'aise. Décidément, Corniche ne posait que des questions embarrassantes. C'était très gentil de sa part d'utiliser le faux nom de son frère, même s'il avait déjà laissé échapper le vrai par mégarde, mais il n'avait aucune envie que la situation devienne plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
- Oh, j'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure… répondit mollement Al  
- Tu devrais quand même goûter. C'est Armony qui a tout préparé et tu ne trouveras pas de meilleure cuisinière dans les environs !  
- C'est vrai, c'est vraiment excellent ! s'exclama Winry, qui allait finir par passer maître dans l'art de les tirer d'affaire. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça toute seule ! Ils te laissent emprunter les cuisines ? demanda-t-elle à Armony  
La jeune fille acquiesça timidement  
- C'est bizarre, remarqua innocemment Al. Ils te connaissent ?  
Armony baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. L'arrivée inopinée de Malcolm ne laissa pas le temps à Al de réitérer sa question.  
- Corniche ! s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant elle, tout excité. On a un gros problème, viens tout de suite !  
Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru et expliqua confusément l'affaire en gesticulant dans tous les sens.  
- Je ne comprends rien ! l'arrêta Corniche, endossant immédiatement sa casquette de présidente. Je te suis !  
Elle les salua rapidement et emboîta le pas à Malcolm qui était déjà parti en courant. Ed soupira de soulagement devant son départ, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Armony. Corniche était très gentille, mais il avait l'impression d'être sur le fil du rasoir chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.  
- Vous êtes déjà allé chercher vos livres ? Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez, proposa alors Armony.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche d'elle-même depuis le début du déjeuner. La présence de sa sœur était-elle si écrasante qu'elle l'empêchait de parler ?

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'école, ils aperçurent la silhouette imposante du major Armstrong qui se promenait dans le parc en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde. Ed entama immédiatement un demi-tour, mais Al le rattrapa par le col - Ttt où tu vas Nii-san ? Allons dire bonjour au major !  
- Al sale traître ! Oups, t'as dit major ? **(8)**  
Ils se tournèrent avec inquiétude vers Armony, mais la jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Remarquant leurs regards posés sur elle, elle rougit et s'excusa précipitamment :  
- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour moi vraiment ! Quoi que vous cachiez tous les trois, je vous jure que je ne dirai rien, promit-elle d'une petite voix. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un secret.. Mais si ma présence vous gène, alors je vais vous laisser, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle tristement en se détachant du groupe.  
Winry la rattrapa par le bras.  
- Attends ! On a jamais dit ça. Ed, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on peut lui faire confiance et tout lui raconter ? s'énerva-t-elle  
Ed resta silencieux quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à un seul instant qu'il se méfiait d'Armony ? Il ne faisait que suivre ses stupides ordres, et s'il ne lui avait encore rien dit, c'est parce que la jeune fille ne manifestait aucune volonté de le savoir.  
- Oh Russel… euh Ed c'est ça, réagit brusquement Armony en constatant son trouble. Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire si tu ne veux pas, je ne veux rien savoir ! cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant en courant  
- Ed tu n'es qu'un crétin ! s'énerva Winry en amorçant une sortie de la clé à molette  
Ed ne répondit rien. Si Armony insistait tant à ne pas vouloir connaître leur secret…  
- C'est parce qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir le sien, acheva Al, lisant dans ses pensées.  
- Hein ? de quoi tu parles ? s'interrompit Winry  
- Armony vient de jurer qu'elle ne nous trahirait pas en ajoutant qu'elle savait ce qu'était un secret, expliqua Ed d'un ton las. Je crois que si elle apprend le notre, elle se sentira obligée de devoir révéler le sien et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite.  
Il secoua la tête d'un air énervé.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître son secret d'ailleurs. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler, mais nous ne sommes pas les bonnes personnes pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous intéresser aux états d'âmes d'une écolière et… WINRY TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ? hurla-t-il alors que la jeune fille venait de le frapper avec sa clé à molette.  
- Aaah, Nii-san, paniqua Al. Ca va ?  
- Ed tu devrais vraiment t'écouter parler des fois, se fâcha Winry. Armony a des problèmes, et nous allons l'aider que tu le veuilles ou non !  
- Quel plaisir de voir des jeunes gens aussi dynamiques ! s'émerveilla soudainement Armstrong  
Tous trois firent la grimace. C'était de lui que la discussion avait commencé, mais ils avaient fait l'erreur de l'oublier, et avec tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient, il avait fini par s'apercevoir de lui-même de leur présence… lui et tous les autres élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc et qui les dévisageaient d'un air perplexe. Winry rangea précipitamment sa clé et adressa un sourire gauche aux spectateurs.  
- Est-ce que vous connaissez ma petite sœur, Catherine ? les présenta le major.  
Le jeune fille qui l'accompagnait sourit timidement. Elle était très mignonne, peut-être un peu ronde, mais mis à part cette étrange lueur qui semblait émaner d'elle, elle ne ressemblait absolument pas au major. Ed songea avec dégoût à la créature qu'il aurait eu en face de lui si c'était le cas.  
- C'est mon portrait tout craché n'est-ce pas ? ajouta alors Armstrong en désignant tour à tour leurs yeux.  
« Elle lui ressemble pas du tout ! » pensèrent Ed, Al et Winry si fort qu'ils eurent l'impression d'avoir fait de la transmission de pensée.  
- Ce sont les jeunes gens dont je t'ai parlé Catherine. Edward et Alphonse Elric, et leur jeune amie Winry Rockbell !  
Pourquoi ils se donnaient du mal à cacher leur identité déjà ?  
- Oh, nous sommes dans la même classe ! s'exclama Catherine en les reconnaissant. Vous êtes les deux nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ? Russel Tringham et Winnia Stonehenge !  
Elle lui semblait en effet familière, mais Armstrong étant un nom relativement commun, Ed n'avait pas fait le rapprochement lors des différents appels.  
Ed et Winry sourirent poliment, puis ils esquissèrent de concert un mouvement de recul.  
- C'est pas tout ça…  
- On a cours…  
- Alors on va vous laisser…  
- Votre montre est cassée ? Vous avez encore une heure devant vous ! s'exclama innocemment Al.  
Ed le fusilla du regard. Al prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le taquiner avec le major Armstrong, et il trouvait ça extrêmement cruel de sa part.  
Bien sûr le major les força à raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert grâce à ses mystérieux pouvoirs de persuasion, et cette fois Ed fut bien obligé de mentionner la chimère et Martins devant Winry.  
Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à s'en débarrasser, ils restèrent d'abord tous trois silencieux. Ed se mordit les lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie  
- Ed, ce soir je vais avec toi, répondit simplement la jeune fille au bout d'un moment, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.  
Il acquiesça. C'était inévitable, et à vrai dire, la clé à molette de Winry lui faisait plus peur que les chimères ou les escrimeurs fous. **(9)**

---

- Russel ! Tu crois que je vois pas que tu t'amuses à faire pleurer ma sœur ? hurla soudainement Corniche alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment.  
Elle leur barra la route.  
- Mais…  
- Je te prenais pour un type bien ! Moins 50 points, et t'avise plus de recommencer !  
Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, fulminant de rage  
- Je vous surveille tous les trois ! J'ai fermé les yeux jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est terminé, et quoi que vous prépariez, je le saurai !  
Puis elle s'éloigna à grand pas avant qu'ils ne puissent protester davantage  
- Mais… Maudit Mustang… marmonna Ed.

---

Le cours de l'après-midi était un cours d'art qui se révéla passionnant. Ed fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait apprécier certains cours, et que la politique de l'école ne consistait pas uniquement à réduire l'alchimie à un usage martial. D'ailleurs il n'était pas réellement question d'alchimie ici, plutôt de sculpture assistée d'alchimie. Les œuvres les plus réussies étaient immédiatement exposées et Ed compris soudain l'abondance d'ornements dans les couloirs. Comme ils devaient travailler en groupe, Ed se mit avec Winry, Armony et Catherine, ignorant les moqueries de Harold sur ses soi disantes capacités de tombeur, et le regard jaloux des autres membres masculins de la classe. Alors qu'ils travaillaient, il en profita pour signaler à Catherine de garder leur secret sur leur identité, mais à son grand soulagement la jeune fille était d'une nature bien plus discrète que son frère. Elle démontra toutefois une force physique surprenante lorsque le professeur leur demanda de déplacer les tables -en en prenant plusieurs à la fois qu'elle souleva d'une main - mais mis à part ce petit détail, c'était une jeune fille « normale », charmante et polie.  
Armony n'était pas très douée dans cette matière, mais comme pour faire plaisir à ses camarades, elle y mettait beaucoup d'application. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle en tirait la langue. Ed lui demanda l'air de rien si elle pouvait arranger les choses avec sa sœur, mais à sa grande surprise, Armony éclata de rire en réponse et déclara d'un air amusé qu'il était impossible de fairechanger Corniche d'avis. On aurait presque dit une autre personne que celle avec qui ils avaient déjeuné tout à l'heure. Ed soupira et décida de se contenter d'éviter Corniche dorénavant, et de tout faire pour éviter de causer du tort à Armony… ce qui s'annonçait difficile au vu des réactions imprévisibles de la jeune fille.

A la fin du cours, ils avaient tous les quatre achevés la sculpture d'une magnifique panthère ailée. Ed avait été tellement marqué par sa rencontre de la veille qu'il avait tout de suite proposé ce sujet, et les filles avaient accepté avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr, Al aurait prétendu que leur création n'était pas assez détaillée (et il était vrai que son petit frère était sûrement plus doué que lui niveau artistique), mais leur oeuvre n'en restait pas moins la plus belle de la classe et la professeur les félicita chaleureusement en leur octroyant même un bonus.

---

Après les cours, Ed et Al donnèrent de nouveaux une leçon d'alchimie à Winry. Elle n'attendrait probablement jamais le niveau exigé en quatrième année en trois mois, mais si elle continuait à y mettre autant de bonne volonté, elle était assurée de progresser rapidement. Ed doutait qu'elle reste aussi motivée. Maîtriser l'alchimie exigeait de s'y impliquer corps et âmes, et Winry aimait beaucoup trop la mécanique pour cela.  
Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite d'aller chercher leurs livres de cours. Armony le leur avait proposé tout à l'heure, mais l'intervention du major Armstrong les avait interrompu. De plus, la jeune fille était de nouveau introuvable. La bibliothécaire les réprimanda pour s'y prendre aussi tardivement, et elle leur jeta presque leurs livres à la figure en marmonnant à voix basse des reproches sur la jeunesse actuelle. Ed fut soulagé que le personnel n'ait pas le droit de leur enlever des points.  
- Alors, moins 30 ce matin par Clayton, moins 3 par … c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui Rover, récapitula-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque  
Winry en savait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût et si elle n'avait pas reconnu le lieutenant Hawkeye, il préférait ne pas lui signaler sa présence.  
- Moins 50 par Corniche, continua-t-il. Cette fille m'adore maintenant… Et plus 20 par Mme April, Ça nous donne…  
- Trois jours Ed, juste trois jours tranquille et t'as perdu 83 points en une journée ! Continue comme ça et t'es dehors dans une semaine ! se moqua Winry en survolant ses nouveaux livres de cours  
- C'est à cause d'évènements indépendants de ma volonté, se défendit Ed d'un air ennuyé. Bien sûr si y'en a tous les jours, ça va pas être facile, mais grâce à notre superbe œuvre d'art, je n'ai perdu que 63 points je te signale ! Mais on a pas tous les jours art hein ? gémit-il.

---

- Russel… Ed ! Ed ! chuchota une voix en le secouant.  
Ed ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Winry. Il faillit crier de surprise mais la jeune fille le bâillonna de sa main. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de la rejoindre dans le couloir.  
Ed obtempéra en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas protester de peur de réveiller les autres. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades de chambre. Pour ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer, Harold dormait profondément, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres… Samuel dormait tout aussi paisiblement, et Ned était comme toujours blotti tout au fond de son lit. Il était tellement discret et silencieux que Ed n'était même pas sûr de lui avoir adressé une seule fois la parole. Il se glissa hors de la chambre pour suivre Winry.  
- Winry… tu es folle à lier. Ça va pas d'entrer dans une chambre de garçons en plein milieu de la nuit ? lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix empâtée par le sommeil en se frottant les yeux.  
- Oh ça te dérange ? le taquina-t-elle  
- C'est pas ça… t'aurais fait quoi si y'en avait un qui s'était réveillé ? … qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord ?  
La jeune fille eut l'air vexée  
- Ohé réveille toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant la main devant son visage. Je t'ai dis que je venais avec toi ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
- Ah…  
Il s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait droit à plus d'heures de sommeil en tant que militaire qu'en tant qu'élève ! Il ne pouvait donc pas se reposer de temps en temps ?  
- Mais… j'ai jamais dit que j'allais où que ce soit ce soir !  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si ! Allez ramène toi, Al nous attends, ordonna-t-elle en l'entraînant. **(10)**  
Maudit Mustang…

* * *

_Bon vous l'avez remarqué, cette fois j'ai fait des petites notes :D Ça me prend des fois… J'ai senti le besoin de me justifier, parce que j'ai l'impression de maîtriser de moins en moins cette fic, ça se voit ? Et justement comme les notes dans une fic ne font souvent que ruiner l'histoire, si vous avez tout compris et si rien ne vous a choqué, zappez les merci :)__  
Mon problème, c'est que je me sens un peu coincée dans le schéma : un jour/un chapitre, parce que ça me semble obligatoire de décrire au moins toute la première semaine à l'école, et je vois pas trop comment accélérer le rythme pour l'instant… d'où mon abondance de moments Ed/Winry XP_

* * *

**1** Voici tout ce dont je suis capable en Ed/Winry :D Et c'est déjà trop, cette phrase a rien à faire dans cette histoire… mais bon, j'ai envie de la mettre alors je la mets hein -- ; Je ne sais pas à quel point Ed apprécie ses automails, mais ça se voit que je fangirlise dessus (sur les automails, pas sur Ed… hein sur Ed aussi ?). Mais objectivement, je doute qu'il ait de telles pensées :x  
** 2** ah si, niveau supérieur de Ed/Winry ! Mais ça vient surtout du fait que j'ai soudainement réalisé que le matin, normalement on mange un chti peu avant de faire de l'exploration… même que ça s'appelle « le petit déjeuner » . Et que j'avais totalement zappé ça XP Mais Ed s'est lavé et tout (je vais pas TOUT décrire quand même), on va juste dire que ça fait trois jours qu'il oublie de manger le matin, ça arrive -.-;  
** 3** spéciale dédicace à Robert :D Kokonaru ayant eu l'audace de se plaindre de l'absence de Black Hayate dans sa review du premier chapitre, j'ai décidé qu'il devait au moins faire une apparition. Oui son rôle est pas très développé, désolée  
** 4** Mon maximum de Roy/Riza…  
** 5** merci les générateurs automatiques de nom, ne cherchez aucun modèle à ce monsieur il n'en a pas. Mais j'en cherche un...  
** 6** pardon j'ai écrit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête  
** 7** Et là c'était mon maximum d'elricest… décidément XP  
** 8** et Al, il peut faire des gaffes ? TT  
** 9** Je trouve que cette scène est la plus IC que j'ai jamais écrite ; mais ce n'est que mon avis. Et si vous n'êtes pas du même, ça prouve bien que chacun a une vision différente des personnages :D Et j'avais envie de faire apparaître Catherine, c'est logique qu'elle étudie dans cette école non ?  
** 10** Hum j'ai oublié de dormir cette nuit, ça se voit. Combien de fois par chapitre Winry entraîne Ed par la manche au juste ? °° Et Ed passe son temps à la suivre en soupirant ; Ed passe aussi son temps à rester silencieux ou à ne rien répondre... (mais arrêtez de faire tout le temps la même chose !)

* * *

_Wé mes notes et les réponses aux reviews sont au moins aussi longues que la fic en elle-même XD_

_ Encore et toujours un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews. Et grâce au compteur de hit qu'ils ont mis récemment sur ffnet, je sais qu'il y a sûrement beaucoup plus de personnes qui me lisent que ceux qui laissent des reviews (sauf si vous vous amusez tous à rafraîchir 10 fois la page) alors merci beaucoup ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer aussi XD (mais toi lecteur anonyme, je préférerai que tu t'exprimes !)_

Réponses aux reviews

_**Nelja**> waa tu l'a lu juste quand je l'ai posté, ça sert à rien de le dire un mois après mais merci ça fait plaisir d'avoir immédiatement une review :D Dans le jeu vidéo qui est ma référence blabla, Ed et Al donnent des cours à Armony et ils lui apprennent surtout à faire pousser des fleurs. Je voulais garder cette image mais ma Armony étant déjà doué en alchimie, c'est Winry qui s'y colle ! Par contre on ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps ça leur prend pour lui apprendre. Cette scène est juste une succession d'images fixes avec une chanson en fond, on les voit pique-niquer ensemble et tout… c'est pas clair et ça pourrait représenter une journée comme un mois, mais je vois pas pourquoi ils s'éterniseraient chez elle juste pour lui donner des cours. Enfin personnellement, je pense qu'il peut être simple d'apprendre à faire certaines petites choses en alchimie, mais que ça se complique dès qu'il s'agit de tracer soi-même les bons cercles (sans modèle), de respecter le principe d'échange équivalent etc.  
Et si tu trouves qu'oublier son faux nom est un manque d'intelligence, alors désolée ça veut dire que je suis super stupide et donc je suis pas capable d'imaginer quelqu'un d'intelligent XD_

_**Hawkeye**> non Winry arrivera jamais au niveau de la classe, c'est impossible ; Ta remarque sur Martins me fait trop marrer, oui il fait ça tous les soirs XD_

_**Sakoni**> Ça aussi ça vient des jeux vidéos… En fait je voulais pas qu'il y ait du sang partout dans ma fic, parce que beurk, donc j'ai opté pour la désintégration quand on les tue. C'est totalement surréaliste mais je ne regrette pas parce que j'ai re-regardé récemment l'épisode 20 ou 21 dans lequel Ed zigouille sans pitié (assassin !) des gentilles chimères innocentes, et en effet c'est dégueulasse à voir XP_

_**Lisia**> J'exagère en disant qu'il est con, mais je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vas penser du manga parce que Ed y est quand même trois fois plus sadique, manipulateur et énergique que dans l'anime. Son alter ego animé est totalement apathique à côté, ça donne souvent envie de le secouer.  
Non c'est pas crédible qu'il sache pas faire un truc de quatrième année, mais j'ai dit qu'il y avait un concours pour entrer dans l'école, pas pour changer de classe :D C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un élève qui fait une pyramide à un moment XD Et en plus je vois pas en quoi ça indique que c'est Ed qui a fait la pierre de Winry (et accessoirement Lincor ne l'a pas VU faire XP)_

_**Mélie**> je suis LENTE, pardonnnnn TT_

_**Yune-chan66**> tout à fait mais je voulais le ridiculiser >) Et puis y'a moins de fangirls de Roy que de Ed dans le coin on dirait, alors y'a que toi qui a fait la remarque XP Enfin vu comment c'est le genre à faire son boulot à la dernière seconde, je trouve normal qu'il prenne pas la peine de lire le règlement etc._

_**LunaDream**> pas sûr qu'on le voit qu'une fois, mais vaut mieux qu'il ait d'autres loisirs sinon c'est inquiétant_

_**Kessy> **c'est fait exprès, voir le début de ce chapitre ;) Mais bravo pour en faire la remarque, ça veut dire que tu es bien attentive  Mustang est censé avoir un rôle dans l'histoire mais pas celui-là, alors si, le professeur Mustang est juste là pour faire beau XD Le colonel, non_

_**Joana Melodya**> (oh elle a changé de pseudo !). Je vois toujours trop bien Mustang en professeur Snape/Rogue en train d'embêter Ed/Harry, ça inspire personne ?  
_

_**Yayi**> waaaaa Yayi ! OO Merci de me lire Tu peux péter un câble, mais tu as de la chance, tu as moins longtemps à attendre que les autres pour ce chapitre vu que tu viens juste de commencer à lire XP_

_Bon on dirait que mon délai naturel est de 1 mois (remarquez que là, j'ai pris SEULEMENT trois semaines !) donc je vous dis à dans 1 mois, peut-être plus ou moins, mais de toutes façons je voudrais essayer d'écrire d'autres fics idiotes avant tout, ça va peut-être retarder. Contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, maintenant je peux enfin dormir ! .  
_


	6. Le fantôme de la jeune fille en blanc

_Et ben j'ai eu du mal Oo Je pensais que le fait de partir en vacances, de changer d'environnement etc. ferait affluer les idées et me permettrait d'écrire beaucoup (après tout, c'est grâce aux interminables voyages que j'ai pu écrire cette fic à la base…), mais pendant plus d'une semaine, tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est ouvrir Word, regarder la page blanche et cliquer immédiatement sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droit XD  
De plus j'ai relu « attentivement » toute ma fic depuis le début et y'a vraiment beaucoup de choses qui me plaisent pas (j'ai corrigé quelques fautes et modifié 2-3 phrases mais j'ai envie de changer beaucoup plus que ça). Enfin… je vais faire de mon mieux et continuer cette fic tant bien que mal mais je jure que le jour où je l'aurai fini (dans 3 ans :p) je reprendrai tout ! > (en tenant compte de vos reviews, vraiment n'hésitez pas, et merci de me donner le courage de continuer :)  
Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus travaillé que les deux précédents qui étaient plus bâclés qu'autre chose. Du coup je le trouve très différent Oo J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
Dernière chose, je sais même pas pourquoi je me défend de faire du Ed/Win alors que c'est ce que je fais depuis le début XD Je suis juste partagée entre mon envie de rester au maximum IC (raté…) et mon amour pour ce couple, alors sauf si je craque y'aura pas de bisous bisous, juste une amitié très profonde et pleine de bons sentiments ok ?  
_

* * *

**6 – Le fantôme de la jeune fille en blanc**

- Nii-san ? murmura Al, surpris. Winry a réussi à te réveiller ? Incroyable… - Raa ça va… Ca reste à voir, tu me garantie que je ne suis pas en train de faire un cauchemar stupide ? s'informa son frère avec espoir.  
Al acquiesça silencieusement. Ed fit la moue. Il se sentait complètement ailleurs et ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes… Il était forcément en train de faire un rêve débile, quoi que dise Al. Le genre où il rêvait toute la nuit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pour finalement se réveiller aussi épuisé que s'il n'avait effectivement pas dormi (1). Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Alors il n'avait qu'à se réveiller et…  
Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa soudain. Winry venait de le pincer  
- Mais t'es fou, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, chuchota-t-elle furieusement  
- Mais c'est toi qui es tarée, ça va pas de me pincer !  
- Mais tu dors debout ! lui reprocha-t-elle en le secouant.  
Ed poussa un gros soupir. Il se sentait tout d'un coup complètement réveillé et plus alerte que jamais.  
- Winry, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? On est vraiment pas là pour s'amuser, s'énerva-t-il, et si tu as juste envie de voir une chimère ça peut se faire ! Je suis sur que le sous-sol de l'armée en regorge, et que les leurs sont dans des cages et ne risquent pas de te décapiter au premier coup de griffe !  
Winry eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la dureté de son ton.  
- N'importe quoi… murmura-t-elle. Je veux juste t'aider !  
- Nii-san, Winry, moins fort, chuchota Al, légèrement inquiet.  
- Ce n'est pas en te mêlant de ce qui ne te regarde pas que tu vas m'aider, répondit sèchement Ed.  
Il lui tourna brusquement le dos pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Pourquoi Winry se comportait-elle toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours l'aider, alors qu'elle n'était responsable de rien, que ses affaires ne la concernait jamais ?  
Winry ne remarqua pas son trouble et, vexée, sortit sa clé à molette fétiche pour le frapper. Un bruit mécanique accueillit l'impact. Al venait de s'interposer entre eux.  
Il soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches  
- Vous êtes intenables vous deux ! Winry, Nii-san est juste inquiet pour toi, mais il est incapable de te le dire clairement. Nii-san, tu devrais apprendre à exprimer clairement ce que tu ressens et tu ne devrais pas parler aussi méchamment à Winry. Tu es déjà terrible toute la journée mais au réveil c'est encore pire…  
Ed grogna et croisa les bras.  
- C'est bon j'ai rien dit… Je sais toujours pas ce qu'on fout là mais faisons le ! lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.  
- Ok ! répondit Winry avec un sourire victorieux.

Ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques mètres quand Ed s'arrêta brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Winry  
Après un temps d'arrêt, Ed finit par répondre  
- Rien… il n'y a rien justement !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je trouvais bizarre que vous ayez réussi à ne réveiller personne aussi, intervint Al d'un ton penseur  
Winry tendit à son tour l'oreille.  
- Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un silence pesant, remarqua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, mal à l'aise. Mais… c'est normal non ?  
- Non, ce sont des chambres, on devrait entendre… des ronflements, des bruits comme ça, lui expliqua Al.  
Il se tourna vers son frère pour obtenir confirmation mais s'arrêta, surpris par son air sérieux.  
- Nii-san ?  
- Ah…  
Ed cilla, surpris.  
- J'essayai de me rappeler de hier… Je suis sûr qu'il y avait du bruit dans ce couloir… D'ailleurs tu étais content parce que ça cachait le bruit de ton armure…  
- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Al. Mais cette nuit… c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Ou alors tout le monde est réveillé ?  
- Les garçons, arrêtez d'essayer de me faire peur ! s'énerva Winry.  
Ed résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la taquiner davantage. Quand elle était petite, Winry avait une certaine propension à croire aux fantômes et aux revenants, et elle était terrifiée dès que la nuit tombait … D'ordinaire, Al partageait cette peur absurde avec elle, mais il l'avait souvent oublié pour pouvoir lui aussi l'asticoter, et tous deux s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour la terroriser. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que son frère ne soit pas davantage effrayé par ces virées nocturnes…  
Ce silence n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant. Et si Al avait raison, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne ?  
- Venez, on sort de là ! s'impatienta Winry, coupant court à ses réflexions.  
Il haussa les épaules et la suivit hors de ce couloir maudit. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à ce silence, mais la nuit développait trop l'imagination…

---

- Bon, il n'y a rien, constata Ed au bout d'une demi-heure avec un soulagement évident  
- Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ?  
- Winry…  
- Winry, Nii-san a raison, l'interrompit Al. Et il vaut mieux qu'on ne trouve rien aujourd'hui. Si le professeur Martins nous surprend de nouveau et que tu es avec nous, nous aurons du mal à nous justifier cette fois.  
Comme toujours, Al et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ed venait justement de se rappeler qu'ils risquaient beaucoup plus de tomber sur Martins que sur une chimère, et il voyait mal comment il pourrait protéger Winry de cet animal là.  
- Mais le directeur sait que nous enquêtons non ? protesta Winry, se remémorant l'entrevue du début de la semaine. Il nous sortira d'affaire si on se fait prendre !  
- Le directeur ? releva Ed d'un ton sarcastique. Si je me rappelle bien, il nous a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoire, et plus ou moins qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre nous… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il fera quoi que ce soit POUR nous ! Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait ignorer les ordres du Fuhrer et nous éjecter plutôt que de se salir les mains pour nous tirer d'affaire, et…  
Un léger grognement l'interrompit. Le même que celui qu'il avait entendu dans la salle de bain, le premier soir. Le même que celui que la panthère ailée avait émis la veille…  
- Merde ! Winry barre toi ! s'exclama Ed en la poussant violemment vers la sortie.  
- Mais… NON ! protesta-t-elle.  
Ed lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis il claqua des mains et transmuta une porte dans le mur le plus proche, priant pour qu'elle n'ouvre pas sur le vide. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent alors dans les couloirs. Il précipita Al et Winry dans la pièce inconnue et fit disparaître la porte derrière eux, puis tous trois se collèrent immédiatement contre le mur pour écouter. Des voix étouffées leurs parvinrent à travers la cloison.  
- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? demanda un homme.  
Ed se mordit les lèvres. Quelques soient ses efforts et son talent, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses transmutations de produire une lueur et des petits crépitements. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas empêcher son frère d'émettre des cliquetis métalliques dès qu'il bougeait. La discrétion n'était vraiment pas leur fort…  
- Non, répondit une autre voix après un temps. Mais restez sur vos gardes.  
Cette voix… Helsenstein ? Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Bien, nous poursuivrons demain. Bonne nuit.  
Le directeur salua son compagnon et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. Un bruit de clé se fit alors entendre, et l'homme qui avait parlé en premier pénétra dans la pièce juste à côté d'eux. Ils retinrent leur souffle encore quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en ressortir, puis Ed s'apprêta à transmuter de nouveau le mur. Il sursauta et s'interrompit en sentant une main lui tapoter l'épaule  
- Nii-san… murmura Al. Il y a quelqu'un…  
Ed se retourna lentement, et constata que la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient pénétrés était une chambre, et qu'elle était effectivement occupée. Un miracle que la personne endormie sur le lit à quelques mètres d'eux ne se soit pas réveillée.  
- Merde, marmonna-t-il.  
Il transmuta de nouveau une porte le plus discrètement possible et ils s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce.  
- Ca y est Winry t'as eu ta dose ? On peut partir ? chuchota furieusement Ed, le cœur battant.  
Ils auraient eu l'air fin si la personne dans la chambre s'était réveillée…  
- Minute… répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
Elle scruta le mur que Ed venait de transmuter.  
- Où est la vraie porte ?  
Ed s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver et repoussa brutalement sa main, puis il scruta le mur à son tour en maugréant. A droite de la pièce où l'homme était entré, il n'y avait plus aucune porte jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Et il faisait assez clair dans la chambre mystère pour qu'il remarque que les deux pièces ne communiquaient pas entre elles.  
- On reviendra voir quand il fera jour, suggéra Al.  
- Non, on a pas le droit de venir là, on doit chercher maintenant ! protesta Winry  
- Hein ?  
Winry regarda Ed d'un air exaspéré.  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Mais c'est là que je t'ai retrouvé ce matin quand Clayton t'a chopé ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
Ed ouvrit de grands yeux et examina les alentours. Il s'était habitué à la pénombre, et maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, il croyait reconnaître les contours de la statue derrière laquelle il s'était caché ce matin. Dans ce cas, l'homme de tout à l'heure était très certainement Clayton, puisque lui et le directeur s'était donné rendez-vous ce matin. Et cette pièce était bien sa chambre…  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ici, réagit-il enfin.  
Il empoigna Winry par la main et la traîna vers les escaliers pour la forcer à quitter les lieux. Al secoua la tête d'un air amusé devant la scène. La jeune fille bousculait toujours son frère pour l'obliger à aller là où elle le désirait, mais l'inverse était beaucoup plus rare !  
- Ed tu n'as pas le droit ! protesta Winry  
Il l'ignora et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace. Il frémit en apercevant la silhouette fantomatique d'une jeune fille à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste avant.  
Elle était assez petite, très pale et vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Ses cheveux rouges luisaient à la lueur de la lune.  
… Armony ?  
La jeune fille croisa son regard et disparu aussitôt… DANS le mur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nii-san ? demanda Al, remarquant son trouble  
Ed cligna des yeux et regarda de nouveau, pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne.  
Ridicule, pourquoi avait-il des visions d'Armony à un moment pareil ? Et de son fantôme en plus… Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour arriver à rêver éveillé !  
- Rien… Winry, tu vas me jurer que tu vas me laisser dormir maintenant !

----

- Tringham !  
Ed poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur de géologie.  
- Vous osez dormir pendant mon cours !  
- Ah…  
Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard, et se sentit rougir de honte. A cause de ses escapades noctures, il s'était endormi en plein cours. Il jeta un regard de reproche à Winry qui détourna la tête d'un air penaud.  
- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? lui demanda la prof, étonnamment compatissante  
Si c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait, autant en profiter ! Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre davantage de points.  
- Je…  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ? l'interrompit-elle.  
L'horrible rire de l'infirmière de l'école sembla soudain résonner à ses oreilles. Il se crispa et répondit précipitamment :  
- Non non ça va, je vais bien, je me suis juste endormi…  
Il regretta ces mots dès qu'ils sortirent de sa bouche. Le professeur lui jeta le regard le plus méprisant possible.  
- Vous vous êtes « endormi » ? Pendant MON cours ?  
Il esquissa un maladroit sourire d'excuse. Pourquoi la regardait-elle de si haut ?  
- Hé bien, je suppose que tout le monde ne peut pas être passionné par une science aussi minutieuse que la géologie… il doit falloir disposer d'un minimum d'intellect et de capacités d'attention pour s'y intéresser.  
Ed avala l'insulte. Il adorait la géologie, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à perdre davantage de points en contredisant ses professeurs.  
- Moins 20 points, lança-t-elle simplement. Où en étais-je ?  
Elle repris le cours sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Ed soupira. Même si c'était une perte minime, c'était vraiment trop… simple de perdre des points. Et beaucoup moins d'en gagner !

Le cours suivant –un cours de biologie - fut justement marqué par un nouveau passage à l'action de Brittany Fowl. La jeune fille, qui semblait tout faire pour perdre des points là où tout le monde ne rêvait que d'en gagner, ne manqua pas l'occasion de provoquer le professeur Crosseyed pour être punie. L'homme était apparemment aussi sûr de lui que susceptible, et après que Brittany l'ait interrompue à plusieurs reprises pour le corriger en lui racontant à peu près n'importe quoi le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui enleva vingt points et lui offrit en échange une heure de retenue.  
Ed ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Brittany ne perturbait que les cours qui visiblement l'ennuyaient, et restaient souvent de marbre même quand des occasions en or de perte de points se présentaient (après tout, il lui aurait suffit de dormir en cours de géologie…). Crosseyed était tellement plein de suffisance qu'il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait un peu taire (d'autant plus qu'il parlait si vite qu'il était impossible de noter quoi que ce soit), mais son comportement était vraiment troublant. Est-ce qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait, ou est-ce qu'elle était tout simplement stupide ?  
Où peut-être était-elle tombé amoureuse du nouveau surveillant et faisait-elle tout son possible pour être en sa compagnie, quitte à passer sa vie en retenue ?  
Ed ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée. Winry, qui ne faisait même plus semblant de prendre des notes et griffonnait dans son cahier, lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
Il ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir une telle belle-sœur…

---

- Ed s'il te plait ! le supplia Winry - Non, répondit-il sèchement  
Ce que Winry pouvait être énervante, quand elle le voulait ! Ed jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. La plupart des élèves étaient à la cafétéria en train de déjeuner, mais il restait quand même trop de monde aux alentours pour pouvoir donner satisfaction à son amie…  
- Allez, stplait stplait stplait stplait…  
- N…non !  
Si refuser quelque chose à Winry avait été aussi simple, elle ne serait pas en ce moment même devant lui à le harceler…  
Sentant qu'il n'allait plus résister très longtemps, la jeune fille sortit sa dernière arme. Elle lui lança un regard si triste et suppliant qu'on aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait.  
- Mais…, hésita Ed, effrayé par tant d'insistance  
- Allez quoi, j'en peux plus ! explosa Winry. Faisons-le, dans un placard, dans une salle de classe, n'importe où je m'en fous, mais faisons le ! s'écria-t-elle (2)  
Ed se crispa en sentant tous les regards des élèves éparpillés dans le hall se tourner soudainement vers eux  
- Winry, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme, ok fais comme tu veux, mais ne t'amuses plus jamais à crier ce genre de chose en public, d'accord ?

Ed aurait voulu profiter de la pause pour demander à Armony si elle se promenait dans les couloirs cette nuit, mais la jeune fille avait eu l'air de l'éviter ou d'avoir d'autres soucis en tête, et elle était partie avant même qu'il puisse s'approcher d'elle. Comme il ne tenait pas à croiser de nouveau sa grande soeur, il avait préféré ne pas aller à la cafétéria et se contenter donc d'un sandwich et de la compagnie de Winry… Ce qu'il commençait à regretter, car depuis le début de la pause, la jeune fille n'avait de cesse de le supplier de la laisser examiner ses automails - même si Ed ne les avait même pas égratigné durant la semaine. Selon ses dires, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne plus sentir « la douce fragrance de l'huile » ou « le chaleureux contact de l'acier sous ses doigts»…. Ed préféra ignorer les images bizarres qui lui surgissaient à l'esprit lorsque Winry parlait de machines avec tant d'amour dans la voix. La mécanique, une drogue dure ?  
De toutes façons, il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur l'alchimie bien longtemps et vite revenir à ses centres d'intérêts habituels, d'autant plus que Winry était vraiment la personne la plus passionnée qu'il ait jamais rencontré. L'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde faire, c'était comme l'empêcher lui d'utiliser l'alchimie…  
Il fronça les sourcils. Non, son cas était différent. A cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Ed s'était souvent demandé s'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux en ignorant tout de l'alchimie, mais peu importe le temps qu'il passait à remuer cette question, il ne pouvait trouver de réponse…. L'alchimie était peut-être une des causes de leur malheur, mais elle leur avait donné beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pris. Tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, c'était de sa faute, uniquement sa faute, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alchimie.  
- Ed ? A quoi tu penses ? s'inquiéta Winry.  
Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur elle. Est-ce que Winry s'était déjà demandé si elle aurait été plus heureuse en ne connaissant rien de la mécanique ? Mais c'était vraiment différent… Ça devait vraiment être génial de se dévouer corps et âme à une science qui ne vous demandait aucun sacrifice en échange de ce qu'elle vous offrait. Alors c'était… une bonne chose que Winry ne soit pas davantage intéressée par l'alchimie. Il ne pouvait que l'encourager à s'en détourner. (3)  
Et puis s'il ne laissait pas Winry tripoter son automail, elle allait se mettre à démonter toutes les horloges de l'école juste pour avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous le tournevis….  
- On n'a qu'à aller dans une salle de classe vide… soupira-t-il

---

Ed ferma les yeux et laissa Winry faire son « opération de maintenance », assis à une table au milieu de la salle. Il avait beau s'en défendre, il avait toujours trouvé ça plutôt agréable. Ce qui était inhumainement douloureux avec les automails, c'était leur mise en place, mais une simple vérification ne faisait jamais vraiment mal. De plus, même s'il ne pouvait théoriquement rien ressentir dans son bras métallique, il était quand même souvent parcouru d'une indicible sensation de plaisir lorsque Winry s'en occupait. A bien y réfléchir, c'était à peu près la même sensation que lorsque quelqu'un vous coiffait. Agréable et relaxant, mais lorsque le peigne rencontrait un nœud, lorsque Winry touchait le mauvais fil, la douleur s'invitait furtivement. A vrai dire, Winry avait quand même quelques petites choses à faire puisque sa dernière maintenance remontait à plusieurs mois, et qu'il ne prenait habituellement pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à Rizenbull jusque parce que son petit doigt ne répondait pas bien (c'était un peu gênant qu'il reste bloqué, mais il n'allait pas faire des jours de voyages pour ça…). Et quand elle avait débarqué à Central sans crier gare à peine deux jours avant le début de « leur » mission, il avait tout de même miraculeusement réussi à échapper à tout déshabillage forcé de sa part.  
- Ed… ça te gène vraiment que je sois là ? demanda brusquement la jeune fille.  
Il sursauta, surpris par la soudaineté de la question. Elle avait parlé d'un ton neutre, comme si elle avait lancé une remarque sans intérêt sur le temps, mais Ed savait qu'elle désirait une réponse. Il pesa un moment le pour et le contre, et décida d'exprimer sincèrement ce qu'il pensait  
- Une partie de moi préfèrerait que tu sois très loin de cette école débile qui ne te ressemble pas, répondit-il. Mais l'autre partie est contente que tu y sois, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. (4)  
Il avala sa salive et lui jeta un regard anxieux, curieux de connaître l'effet produit par sa déclaration. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça… Qu'allait-elle penser ?  
Winry se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire sincère et chaleureux comme elle en avait le secret.  
- J'ai fini !  
- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu veux que je le casse pour t'occuper, ça sera facile…  
- TU SOUS-ENTENDS QUE MES AUTOMAILS SE CASSENT FACILEMENT ? se vexa immédiatement Winry.  
- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit…, tenta de se rattraper Ed  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules et rangea précipitamment ses outils.  
- Je vais me promener, je te vois plus tard, l'informa-t-elle  
Elle quitta la salle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Ed se rhabilla en soupirant. Ces temps-ci les réactions de Winry ne lui ressemblaient plus… Tout comme cette école ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour son propre bien, il fallait vraiment qu'il la persuade de partir.  
- Ben dis donc ta copine a un sacré caractère ! s'exclama Harold en sifflant. Je l'ai entendu gueuler, ça porte !  
Ed sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu entre ! N'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre quelques minutes plus tôt ! Il se frappa le front. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'ils n'aient pas été encore totalement mis à jour ? Une force mystérieuse les protégeait ou quoi ?  
- C'est pas ma copine, répondit-il froidement.  
- A peine, rétorqua Harold en lui jetant un regard en biais. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le hall tu sais… Et pourquoi tu es en train de te rhabiller ?  
Ed soupira. Les apparences étaient contre lui, autant laisser les autres élèves croire ce qu'ils voulaient, si ça pouvait lui donner une raison de traîner avec Winry sans éveiller les suspicions. Même si ça voulait dire donner satisfaction au colonel !

Harold était déjà en train de sautiller partout en s'extasiant sur les possibilités de jeux inédites qu'offrait une salle de classe vide. Il n'avait apparemment jamais osé y entrer de lui-même, mais la présence d'Ed l'y avait encouragé. Ce n'était plus une salle de classe vide, puisqu'il y avait un élève, donc il pouvait y rentrer, ça ne posait pas de problème hein ? Ed l'observa silencieusement. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec sa personnalité. Comment un type comme lui pouvait être si respectueux des règles ?  
- Harold ? l'interpella-t-il. Je peux te poser une question ?  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta de fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau du professeur pour le regarder, surpris.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi excité que toi peut rester aussi calme en cours ?  
Il avait opté pour la franchise, et il espérait que le jeune homme ne s'en vexerait pas. A son grand soulagement, Harold éclata de rire.  
- C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais tu peux arriver à tout quand t'es motivé tu sais !  
- Non ce que je veux dire c'est… pourquoi ?  
Une ombre voila furtivement le visage de son camarade, mais il la balaya rapidement d'un grand sourire. Il ne put toutefois empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il répondit :  
- J'ai la trouille qu'on m'enlève des points, c'est tout…  
Ed hésita avant de poursuivre. Il n'avait aucune intention de mettre Harold mal à l'aise. C'était un garçon simple et sympathique, et il préférait de loin s'en faire un ami, mais Harold savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas… Et il était avant tout là pour enquêter, alors que le sujet plaise ou non à Harold, il devait l'interroger. La mission d'abord, les sentiments après.  
- Tu connaissais Mark Skunk ?  
« A chaque fois c'était ce genre d'élève » avait laissé échappé Malcolm en parlant de Mark. S'il interrogeait les personnes qui le connaissaient, il pourrait déterminer le facteur commun entre ces disparus et peut-être prévoir les prochaines victimes.  
- Hé pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça tout d'un coup ! s'écria Harold en se levant brusquement, sur la défensive.  
Ed se figea et le regarda d'un air embarrassé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir mener des enquêtes à couvert. D'habitude ça ressemblait plus à « Bonjour je suis Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchimiste, je peux vous poser quelques questions ? » et là la personne interrogée l'accueillait à bras ouverts « Oh vous êtes un alchimiste d'état ! Quel immense honneur ! » et lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et… c'était très rare, il en convenait. Le plus souvent, on le mettait immédiatement à la porte en lui lançant des injures et il devait trouver ses informations lui-même. Mais là c'était nouveau…  
- T'es de la police ou quoi ? demanda soudainement Harold, sur le ton de la confidence.  
Ed rit malgré lui. Il lui tendait la perche. A vrai dire, il était de plus en plus sûr que le jeune homme se ferait une joie de l'aider s'il lui disait la vérité, mais déjà beaucoup trop de personnes à son goût connaissait son identité dans cette école.  
- Peut-être ? répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. Peut-être qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres dans cette école et qu'on m'a envoyé enquêter ?  
Il attendit quelques instants avant de poursuivre. Il valait mieux que Harold réussisse à avoir un doute avant qu'il ne nie, il serait ensuite plus aisé de lui révéler la vérité.  
- Non sérieusement, sourit Ed, je suis juste curieux… C'est grâce à Mark que j'ai une chambre non ?  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Harold, soudainement soulagé. Non parce qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais au courant pour le vampire, les fantômes et tout ça !  
Ed en resta bouche bée et souleva un sourcil, amusé. Il l'avait quelque peu surestimé… Harold semblait toutefois avoir quelques théories intéressantes sur ces fameuses disparitions.  
- Je n'étais pas au courant mais c'est fait maintenant. Alors, Mark a vraiment disparu ?  
- Ok ok c'est bon je vais tout te dire ! s'excita soudainement Harold. En fait, je vais finir par exploser si je le dis pas à quelqu'un, et en plus t'es nouveau non, c'est incroyable qu'on t'ait jamais averti ! Je… il.. euh…  
C'était plus qu'Ed n'en espérait. Harold était tellement enthousiaste qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Dire qu'il avait songé à lui révéler son identité quelques secondes plus tôt… Ed se jura de ne jamais lui confier de secret, et entreprit de le guider en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Quel genre de personne était Mark ?  
- Mark ? Ah, Mark était vraiment un mec sympa ça c'est sûr ! répondit Harold avec un large sourire. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien mais c'était une vraie star ici, en plus il passait son temps à casser les professeurs c'était trop marrant !  
L'évocation de ce souvenir le fit éclater de rire, et Ed du attendre qu'il se calme avant de commenter d'un air dubitatif :  
- Ca parait incroyable…  
- C'est clair ! Ça a bien changé hein ? regretta Harold. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé plus tôt, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins déprimante l'année dernière. Mais Mark et les autres ont trop fait les cons…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
Allez, encore un peu et il allait savoir…  
- Oh, ben mettre de l'ambiance c'est tout. Tellement d'ambiance qu'ils avaient perdus presque tous leurs points, et ça c'est mauvais.  
Ed laissa échapper un soupire de déception. Il avait espéré quelque chose de moins banal… Les disparus avaient tous un point commun, c'était donc des éléments très perturbateurs(5) . Au moins cela expliquait le comportement d'Harold et de tous les autres élèves. Ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux...  
- Tu piges ? continua Harold. L'année dernière je crois bien qu'il me restait pas plus de 50 points, alors quand j'ai appris ça j'ai décidé de me calmer, alors cette année je suis extra sage ! … enfin en cours, Malcolm m'a encore enlevé des points y'a pas une demi-heure parce que je jouais au foot dans les couloirs, ajouta-il sur un ton larmoyant  
Mais ça paraissait presque trop simple, et se faire expulser d'une école n'était pas une raison pour se faire enlever ! Qui était derrière tout ça, un professeur aigri et rancunier ?  
Le plus troublant, c'était tout de même que Harold avait l'air de trouver ça normal.  
- Bon d'accord, les élèves disparus avaient perdus leur point, mais ils ne se sont pas envolés tout seul dans la nature quand même ! remarqua Ed pour tenter de lui remettre les idées en place. Qui peut bien les enlever ?  
- C'est le directeur ? suggéra Harold d'un ton déroutant de simplicité. Tu l'as vu non ? On dirait une réincarnation de Dracula ! (6)  
Ed sourit à cette image. Le directeur était un vampire ? L'image qu'il en avait eue n'était pas si différente, en effet, mais de là à l'imaginer sucer le sang de ses mauvais élèves… Mais Harold avait l'air sérieux.  
- Personne ne tente de résister ? s'informa Ed, jouant le jeu.  
Harold soupira.  
- Non. Tu sais ils ont tous une sale mentalité à la base ici, c'est chacun pour soi. C'est que des gosses de riche de toutes façons, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, soudainement assombri  
L'expression d'Harold laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas son cas et qu'il en souffrait, mais il s'agissait de ses problèmes personnels, la mission avant tout… Quel sale boulot.  
Il tenta tant bien que mal de relancer la conversation  
- Dis… tu n'entends pas des bruits bizarres la nuit ?  
Harold reporta son attention sur Ed et lui sourit de toutes ses dents  
- A part quand ta copine vient te chercher pour se promener en pleine nuit, non.  
Ed sentit soudainement le rouge lui monter aux joues  
- C'est pas drôle…  
Harold était réveillé ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était profondément assoupi  
- Elle est pas très discrète non plus ! Ah, mais tu voulais peut-être parler du fantôme de la jeune fille en blanc ? ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi sérieusement. Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais tu devrais demander à Sam !  
Ed le regarda fixement, abasourdi. Est-ce que c'était un excellent acteur, ou est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment tout ce qu'il racontait ?  
- Samuel l'a vu ? finit-il par demander  
Harold acquiesça.  
- Personnellement je ne crois que ce que je vois, alors j'ai des doutes sur son existence, mais si Sam l'a vu… Bonne chance !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour arriver à avoir une conversation avec Sam ! s'écria Harold en riant.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et sauta de la table.  
- C'est l'heure de retourner en cours ! J'y vais !  
Il se précipita hors de la salle de classe, laissant Ed seul, plus perplexe que jamais.

---

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure ? s'informa Winry après leur cours de botanique, regrettant visiblement de l'avoir laissé en plan - J'ai discuté avec Harold….  
- Ah oui, il est dans ta chambre non ?  
Ed acquiesça.  
- Et toi ?  
- J'ai aussi discutée avec ma voisine de chambre (7) , tu sais celle qui a l'air sympa…  
Ed se rappela vaguement d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus clairs, que Winry lui avait rapidement présenté alors qu'ils la croisaient dans un couloir. Elle était dans l'autre classe de quatrième année… C'était quoi son nom déjà ?  
- Marie ?  
- Sophie ! le reprit Winry, énervée. (8) Moi au moins, je me rappelle du nom de ceux de ta chambre, lui reprocha-t-elle. Harold, Sam et Ned c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?  
Ed avala sa salive. Il allait encore réussir à énerver Winry, et sans rien faire, juste en oubliant avec qui elle partageait sa chambre !  
- Sophie… avança-t-il  
- Je viens de le dire c'est trop facile ! Les deux autres !  
Il se concentra. La silhouette floue d'une fille à la peau légèrement mate et aux cheveux courts et broussailleux lui traversa l'esprit  
- Y'en a une qui ressemble à un mec…  
- C'est pas gentil ! lui reprocha Winry. Mais c'est vrai, admit-elle.  
Elle le regarda de travers en constatant son silence.  
- Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas la mémoire des noms… C'est Viola. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse d'être ici en fait…  
- C'est pas la seule…  
Il se concentra pour se rappeler de la troisième. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle était dans leur classe.  
- Melanie c'est ça ?  
Winry ouvrit de grands yeux  
- J'ai du mal à croire que tu t'en rappelles... Ça doit être à cause de son physique, réfléchit-elle. T'es peut-être un garçon normal finalement ?  
Elle lui tapa amicalement sur la tête avec son cahier. Ed ne la contredit pas. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage bien dessiné, Melanie Mice était en effet d'une beauté frappante. Les filles comme les garçons se retournaient sur son passage, et il était difficile de l'oublier même en ne l'ayant croisé qu'une seule fois. Mais si Ed se rappelait si bien d'elle, c'était surtout parce qu'elle faisait partie de la petite bande qui avait agressé Armony le premier jour. Winry l'avait décrite comme une fille hautaine en apparence et pas très agréable à fréquenter, mais sympathique au fond.  
- Prête pour ta troisième leçon ? demanda Ed alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle d'étude.  
- Euh non pas ce soir, déclina Winry. Enfin peut-être… plus tard. J'ai un truc à faire.  
Elle s'éloigna sans laisser à Ed le temps de la retenir, aussi brusquement qu'à la pause de midi. Que pouvait-elle avoir de si urgent à faire ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait seulement marre ?  
Il haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre, et poussa la porte de la salle.

---

- Tu as du nouveau ? s'impatienta Al au bout d'un moment.  
Son frère était resté inhabituellement silencieux, et bien que ce changement ne soit pas désagréable, il ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait ?  
Ed le regarda d'un air gêné. Il était en train de repenser à sa conversation avec Harold. Que le directeur soit un vampire, ça restait à prouver (même si selon ses dires, Harold ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait, ce dont Ed doutait fortement), mais cette histoire de fantôme le troublait. Il n'avait pas encore pu interroger Sam mais ce qu'il avait vu hier...  
Et pourquoi Armony…  
Est-ce qu'il devrait en parler à Al ?  
Non, il ne pouvait pas admettre aussi simplement qu'il avait vu un… fantôme. C'était idiot ! C'était juste une coïncidence et le fruit de son imagination, et c'était tout !  
- Euh oui, répondit-il enfin. Les élèves qui ont disparus avaient tous très peu de points restants, et étaient un peu trop agités…  
- Et quel rapport avec Lincor… enfin L ? s'étonna Al  
- Me demande bien…  
Le lien entre les disparitions d'élèves et les activités louches de Lincor n'apparaissait pas clairement. Au contraire, pour ce qu'il en avait vu en cours, Lincor distribuait généreusement ses points de façon plus ou moins contestable, comme s'il essayait au contraire de sauver les mauvais éléments. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas mais peut-être que les disparitions n'étaient qu'une coïncidence. Même si les « ingrédients » utilisés pour la création de ses chimères restaient à déterminer, pour l'instant, rien ne portait à croire que Lincor soit le responsable.  
- Des « fouteurs de merde » … murmura Ed pour lui-même  
La pensée que Martins n'avait peut-être pas utilisé cette expression par hasard et ne pouvait que souhaiter le voir rejoindre le rang des disparus venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
- Nii-san !  
- Pardon, sourit-il. C'est l'expression que mon professeur adoré a utilisé quand il m'a vu pour la première fois !  
- Ça m'étonne pas… commenta Al à voix basse.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien, répondit innocemment son frère. Tu parles de M. Martins ?  
- Arrête de l'appeler « monsieur », il ne le mérite pas ! s'énerva Ed.  
La porte de classe s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.  
- Euh, pardon, le professeur Crosseyed m'a collé, déclara Brittany. Tiens Tringham, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
Ed lui lança un sourire gêné. Ce n'était pas parce que la salle d'étude était très rarement utilisée et que peu d'élèves avaient des retenues que ça n'arrivait jamais…

* * *

_A suivre ! (gnihihi)_

_1)_ça m'arrive très souvent, je trouve qu'on peut difficilement faire pire en rêve stupide -- ;

2) shimasho shimasho shimasho.. haffun ! mais faisons quoi ? XD (pardonnez mes références…)

3) ¤¤ Je voulais juste faire un petit quiproquo Ed/Win adeuballe (ça a marché ou c'est vraiment nul ?), mais j'ai mis mon cerveau sur off et laissé mes doigts écrire alors…

4) j'ai écris cette phrase et Kenshin m'a sauté dans la tête ! (… c'est pas la première fois). Alors euh, vous pouvez considérer ça comme une référence involontaire (et c'est pas la seule /) ? Ca me semble quand même un peu beaucoup déplacé dans la bouche d'Ed…

5) euh oui, mais c'était évident depuis le début non ? TT

6) je viens de réaliser que Helsenstein ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup à Lucius Malfoy XD

7) depuis le début de cette fic je me casse la tête pour savoir comment désigner les colocataires qui n'en sont pas. L'expression « camarade de chambrée » ne me plaît pas du tout, je sais vraiment pas comment dire T.T

8) Comme je garde le point de vue de Ed, je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'occasion de dire avec qui Winry dormait. Ca me semble quand même impossible que Ed ne le sache pas au bout de quatre jours, donc elle lui a déjà dit dans un passage qu'on pas vu hein ! Sophie est inspirée à la dernière minute de Sophie Berghman, la Mary-Sue, euh, le nouveau personnage du 3ème jeu PS2, et Viola du perso du 2ème jeu GBA… Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'en servir au début (vu que je les connaissais pas encore), mais autant piquer TOUS les persos des jeux vidéos ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais vraiment m'en servir (pour Viola j'ai très envie…), attendez que je finisse les jeux XD

_Bon j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire au début et dans les notes XD Où sont passées Armony et Corniche ? Ben euh… Harold a piqué leur place ?  Et aussi toutes les pensées inutiles de « Ed » qui n'ont rien à faire là, pardon  
J'ai une question pour vous, FMA fans francophones !  
… comment Ed & Al appellent Hughes dans la vf ? Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes ? (c'est trop long…) Monsieur Hughes ? Hughes ? Hughes-san ? (rayez la mention inutile)  
J'espère arriver à le caser dans le chapitre suivant (sinon ça sera dans le suivant suivant) mais je bloque sur ça… Merci de votre aide !  
Et merci encore pour vos reviews :D  
_  
_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_**Nelja**> euh non je me vexe pas… enfin je sais plus Enfin on s'en fout, j'adore toujours tes reviews parce qu'elles m'aident vraiment beaucoup alors continue à dire ce que tu penses (et j'ai d'ailleurs vraiment hâte de savoir ce que toi tu penses de ce chapitre !)  
Je pense aussi que Ed, Al et Winry sont des génies, mais qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le comportement qui vont avec. Et dans ma vision de Riza, elle est du genre à remplir ses missions à bien coûte que coûte pour satisfaire son cher colonel donc je la vois très bien se documenter à mort juste pour assurer un cours… Mais je sais pas si elle a le niveau, après tout les profs ont toujours la solutions aux exercices qu'ils donnent aux élèves non ?   
Au fait, Catherine Armstrong serait pas plus vieille que Ed et Winry ? Me suis rappelé bien après que j'avais l'intention de la mettre dans la classe de Corniche en fait, mais… j'ai oublié TT_

_**Yune-chan66**> quand je dis que je maîtrise pas, c'est parce que y'a beaucoup de passages qui sont de l'impro total, et j'ai du mal avec ça. Mais contente que ça se voit pas trop  Et pour la peine j'ai encore fait des notes !_

_**Yayi**__> ben pour cette fic, on dirait bien que je poste tous les mois entre le 20 et le 23 XD (mais tu peux aussi t'inscrire et utiliser la fonction si pratique de story alert… ou alors attendre que je te dise quand je poste un nouveau truc XD)_

_**Joana**> toi aussi j'attends de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre XP_

_**SpiritsGina**> « Edward est toujours en train de faire l'andouille ? ». Euh MDR XD … Merci ?_

_**Luluflo4**> (mais c'est déjà du Ed/Win pour moi là !). –sors son bloc-note - Tu voudrais qu'ils fassent quoi que j'y réfléchisse ? XD Et je peux pas publier « en avance » parce que j'écris pas vraiment en avance… (mais dans un monde idéal, je pourrais écrire plus vite quand même XP)_

_**Livia**> je crois que ta review est pas bien passée /_

_**Master of Mad**> (ah bon c'est qu'une review par chapitre ? °°). Wééé un nouveau converti, bienvenue dans la secte >D ! (suis contente qu'il y ait encore des nouveaux fans après que la série soit finie :D)  
_

A bientôt ! (tu parles...)


	7. Un élève comme les autres

_J'en ai marreeeeeee d'être lente TT Bon j'ai fait un effort pour ce chapitre, et atteint les 9000 mots ! (mais j'en voulais 10 000 !) Ce qui veut dire que cool, c'est plus long. Mais bouu ces 3000 mots en plus servent à rien du tout à part faire des longueurs :x  
Hmm enjoy quand même ? _

_

* * *

_

**7 - Un élève comme les autres**

Brittany attendait visiblement une réponse. On aurait dit que la salle d'étude était son territoire et qu'elle venait d'y trouver un intrus. Et à en croire sa réputation, c'était sûrement le cas. C'était vraiment un hasard qu'elle ne s'y soit pas montrée jusque là… - Ben moi aussi j'ai été collé ? lui répondit Ed comme si c'était évident.  
La jeune fille lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Ed s'était de nouveau assis négligemment sur le bureau du « surveillant ». Il aimait s'asseoir en hauteur pour une raison qu'il ne voulait s'avouer, mais ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit où un élève puni se serait installé, et quelqu'un de moins perspicace qu'elle l'aurait remarqué.  
- Je vous ai déjà vu vous promener ensemble dans le parc, dis tout de suite que vous vous connaissez au lieu de mentir… et mal, lui lança finalement Brittany avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.  
Ed sentit son sang bouillonner. Cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets et alors ? Est-ce que c'était une raison pour le regarder de… haut ?  
- D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule. Y'en a même qui disent que vous êtes des amants cachés et que le surveillant est en fait une femme… Ca s'entend à la voix, précisa-t-elle.  
- Raa ça va, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toutes façons ? explosa Ed  
- Nii-san !  
Brittany les fixa tour à tour quelques instants, ouvrit et ferma successivement la bouche, comme pour chercher une réponse, puis elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'installa à la table la plus proche de la sortie.  
- Amants ou frères, je m'en fous totalement de vos histoires, t'inquiète, et surtout vous dérangez pas pour moi, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.  
Elle en extrait un livre blanc et orange qu'elle sembla choisir au hasard parmi une dizaine d'ouvrages similaires. A en juger par la couverture, c'était un roman à l'eau de rose, et elle en avait une jolie collection. Sans leur prêter davantage d'attention, elle se mit à lire en poussant de profonds soupirs à intervalle régulier.  
Brittany n'envisageait apparemment pas de passer son heure de retenue à étudier, et même si elle était techniquement punie, Ed était sûr que son frère n'oserait jamais le lui en faire le reproche… même si c'était son boulot. Il lui jeta un regard en coin pour le lui signaler, mais Al fit semblant de ne pas comprendre… ou il ne compris pas, difficile à savoir.  
Ed observa avec une certaine fascination la jeune fille sortir un chewing-gum de sa poche, le défaire de son emballage et l'enfourner dans sa bouche d'une seule main, sans détourner les yeux de son livre. Quoi qu'elle soit en train de lire, sa lecture la passionnait et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il avait pourtant très envie der profiter de sa présence pour lui poser quelques questions… Il était sûr qu'une petite conversation avec elle ne pourrait être qu'instructive, que ce soit pour sa mission ou satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle. Seul la crainte de sa réaction le stoppait. Tous les élèves ne se montreraient pas aussi coopératifs qu'Harold, et il le savait.  
Brittany s'arrêta de mâcher et les dévisagea, énervée  
- Je vous ai dit de pas vous gêner pour moi, restez pas planté là sans rien dire ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
Ed hésitait à laisser son frère seul avec elle (et si elle venait vraiment pour le voir ?), mais elle avait raison, il ferait mieux de partir. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas parler librement avec Al et qu'il était obligé de rester assis silencieusement dans cette salle d'étude… c'était exactement comme s'il était réellement en « retenue », où était l'intérêt ?  
Comme pour le retenir, Al décida alors de rompre le silence.  
- Brittany Fowl c'est ça ? commença-t-il. Je te vois vraiment souvent ! Tu as… des problèmes avec tes professeurs ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
La question manquait de tact, mais Al l'avait posé si gentiment que Brittany ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer.  
Elle finit par lever de nouveau les yeux de son livre et leur lança un regard à glacer le sang.  
- Ecoutez je ne vous ai pas posé de questions, alors ne m'en posez pas ! s'irrita-t-elle. Merci !  
Les deux frères eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul, surpris par la dureté de son ton. Il valait mieux ne pas insister, ils n'obtiendraient rien d'elle de cette manière. Et de toutes façons, malgré son comportement étrange, Brittany n'était pas la personne qu'Ed brûlait d'interroger. Autant tenter d'avoir une discussion avec Samuel tout de suite plutôt que de perdre du temps avec elle.  
- Al j'ai un truc à faire, lui chuchota Ed. Je te vois plus tard.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas faire au moins semblant d'être collé ? protesta Alphonse, choqué.  
Ed lui lança un sourire espiègle en guise de réponse et sauta du bureau. Al secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et regarda son frère traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées. Juste quand il allait en sortir, Al s'approcha de Brittany.  
- Tu pourrais me prêter un de tes livres ? Je m'ennuie un peu…  
Cette fois, ce furent des yeux surpris qui émergèrent de derrière le livre et se posèrent sur lui. La jeune fille eut l'air très étonné, mais elle s'exécuta. Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui en tendit un avec un léger sourire.  
- C'est celui que je préfère, murmura-t-elle, presque timidement.  
Ed observa la scène depuis le pas de la porte, amusé. Al avait réussi à la faire sourire, c'était déjà une victoire. Il n'y avait pas plus doué que son petit frère pour faire fondre la glace.

---

Ed n'eut pas vraiment le temps de partir à la recherche de qui que ce soit car, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait réussi à ne pas remarquer le major Armstrong qui se promenait dans le hall et à lui rentrer directement dedans. Un véritable exploit. C'était une énième journée dans sa vie où il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.  
- EDWARD TRINGHAM ! Quel hasard ! Je suis si heureux de cette rencontre fortuite ! hurla le major en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces  
Est-ce que le mot « hasard » avait vraiment sa place ici ? Est-ce que le major ne se contentait pas de le suivre à la trace, à l'affût du moindre instant d'inattention de sa part pour lui sauter sauvagement dessus et le vider de toute son énergie vitale ?  
- Ma…major, j'étouffe ! Lâchez-moi ! le supplia Ed d'un faible filet de voix.  
Le major le relâcha et, sans doute parce qu'ils venaient de remarquer toutes les paires de yeux tournés vers eux - stupéfaites par cette sublime et soudaine démonstration d'amitié virile en public - il le redressa et lui tapota les épaules pour remettre sa veste en place d'un air légèrement confus. Encore sous le choc, Ed ne s'en étonna pas et laissa son regard errer autour de lui, cherchant à déterminer s'il était encore en vie et entier. Il reprit soudainement conscience en apercevant Corniche les dévisager, à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, l'air totalement dégoûté. Elle croisa brièvement son regard et tourna les talons.  
Armstrong ne la remarqua pas, mais c'est d'une voix étonnement calme qu'il engagea la conversation. Ed eut beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il soit capable d'avoir une discussion à un volume normal et sans démonstrations débordantes d'affections. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'assurer que la vision n'allait pas disparaître, que c'était bien le major qu'il avait en face de lui, et non pas un étranger qui aurait pris sa place et qui lui ressemblerait - s'il existait seulement quelqu'un sur Terre qui lui ressemblait - mais il chassa tout doute lorsque Armstrong se montra très concerné par ce qui le gênait dans l'œil et se proposa immédiatement pour l'extraire. Craignant la séance d'exhibitionnisme gratuite qui accompagnerait obligatoirement toute aide du major, Ed préféra l'encourager à discuter.  
Armstrong ne lui posa pas une seule question sur sa mission, ce dont Ed fut plus que soulagé. Il voulait éviter si possible de mentionner sa petite expédition de la veille. Il y avait quand même entraîné Winry (même si c'était en réalité le contraire …), soit mis en danger la sécurité d'un civil, ce que le major avait généralement du mal à supporter (c'était elle qui l'avais mis en danger plutôt…), et de plus il ne tenait vraiment pas à dire à qui que ce soit qu'il avait vu un… fantôme. C'était une idée absurde qui le travaillait sans relâche depuis la veille car il ne voulait même pas à croire ses propres yeux sur ce coup là. Rêve éveillé ou non, il avait vu Armony traverser un mur ! …et ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.  
Le major eut cependant la gentillesse de lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire peur de discrétion jusqu'au bout, et la conversation tourna autour de sujets tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et typique de celle qu'un élève et un professeur auraient tenu. Le professeur Bigfist s'adressa à son élève Russel Tringham comme il se serait adressé à n'importe quel autre élève, et bien qu'il en fut le premier étonné, Ed se retrouva rapidement à tenir lui aussi le rôle d'un élève « normal ». Parler des cours, des difficultés ou facilités dans telle ou telle matière, des élèves, des professeurs… C'était étrange… et ça avait quelque chose d'agréable aussi. Les autres élèves ne réalisaient sûrement pas leur chance, mais il comprenait soudain ce à quoi Winry faisait allusion quand elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir pu faire d'études. Ne pas avoir de soucis autres que le devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, ou les relations avec les profs et les autres élèves…. Encore un peu et l'illusion était parfaite.  
C'est le cœur léger qu'Ed prit congé du major lorsque le carillon sonna. Il détestait devoir voir la mort en face à chaque fois qu'il approchait de l'homme, mais il devait bien admettre que Armstrong était vraiment un type bien. Il regretta qu'Al ne puisse pas lui aussi goûter à cette délicieuse sensation de normalité, c'était lui qui en avait le plus besoin. Peut-être devrait-il conseiller aussi à Winry de lui parler ?  
Même s'il doutait que la même conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que le major produise le même effet… Peut-être juste que n'importe qui se sentirait normal à côté d'Armstrong ?

---

Ed pénétra dans la salle commune et chercha Winry du regard, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle l'avait quitté si précipitamment. Il la repéra rapidement, assise à une table pas très éloignée. Elle discutait d'un air énervée avec la dénommée Viola, la fille de sa chambre avec qui elle semblait le mieux s'entendre, et qui l'écoutait parler d'un air embarrassé. Ed hésita quelques instants à les rejoindre, puis Viola l'aperçu. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et ramassa ses affaires pour aller s'installer plus loin, lui indiquant d'un mouvement du menton et d'un sourire complice qu'il pouvait prendre sa place.  
Ed haussa les épaules et s'exécuta.  
- Elle n'était pas obligée de partir, remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant, légèrement vexé.  
Un coup d'oeil vers son amie l'informa que Winry avait plus que simplement l'air énervé, et que c'était sûrement avec soulagement que Viola l'avait quitté. C'était un piège, il aurait du s'en douter !  
Winry n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, peut-être pouvait-il encore sauver sa peau…  
- J'en ai marre ! explosa-t-elle en lançant son stylo.  
Et elle lui lança un regard furieux. Trop tard.  
- De quoi ? s'informa-t-il à contrecœur.  
Elle cligna des yeux et à son grand étonnement, cette simple question sembla la calmer, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que l'identité de la personne assise à côté d'elle avait changé. Au moins, ce n'était pas à Ed qu'elle en voulait (pour une fois !). Mais ce n'était pourtant pas à Viola non plus… Winry ramassa son stylo qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, puis répondit en soupirant.  
- Non, rien… J'y comprends rien c'est tout, marmonna-t-elle en faisant un geste vague vers son cahier grand ouvert.  
Ed regarda d'un air perplexe les feuilles totalement blanches du cahier qu'elle lui montrait, puis la dévisagea.  
- Non, pour de vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise qu'il ait remarqué si vite que ce n'était pas son vrai problème.  
- Toi aussi, tu mens TRES mal, constata-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
Winry eut un petit sourire, puis entreprit de lui expliquer.  
- C'est à cause de Corniche… Elle a voulu me voir tout à l'heure pour me parler d'Armony, mais elle a été tellement odieuse avec moi que ça m'a énervé.  
Ed se demanda avec une certaine appréhension ce que Winry entendait par «ça m'a énervé ». Elle n'avait pas fait une démonstration publique de violence à base d'outils quand même ?  
- Elle a même osé m'accuser de trafiquer les points, poursuivit-elle. Je vois vraiment pas d'où elle a pu sortir cette idée…  
- Trafiquer les points ?  
Bien sûr, il existait sûrement quelque chose comme un fichier des points ! Repérer les élèves en danger serait un jeu d'enfant !  
- Ed, c'est pas ça le problème ! s'indigna Winry en le foudroyant du regard.  
Ed jugea plus sage de garder ses pensées pour lui et de la laisser parler sans faire de commentaires, surtout que les yeux de Winry étaient en train de lui reprocher son désintérêt manifeste pour ses problèmes.  
- Hier encore, elle était si gentille, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a l'air de m'en vouloir personnellement maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? soupira-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard. Et en plus Armony a l'air terrorisé et fait tout pour m'éviter…  
Elle se mit à faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts d'un air songeur. Ed décida qu'il pouvait à présent ouvrir la bouche en toute sécurité.  
- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'Armony a peur… c'est de sa sœur, tenta-t-il maladroitement de la réconforter. Alors si elle t'évite… si elle NOUS évite, précisa-t-il en se remémorant la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait esquivé à la pause de midi, c'est pour nous protéger d'elle.  
L'image du « fantôme » d'Armony lui sauta de nouveau à l'esprit. Quand est-ce qu'il allait réussir à oublier cette vision idiote… Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle les évitait au moins ?  
- Ca m'étonne vraiment que tu ais compris ça, répondit Winry avec un petit rire. Tu t'améliores… Mais je n'aime quand même pas ça, pourquoi Corniche nous considère comme des ennemis ?  
Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à la faire rire (pourquoi au juste ?), Ed pu enfin lui demander plus de précisions. Apparemment, le « gros problème » qui avait mis Malcolm dans tous ses états la veille était qu'il avait découvert que les fichiers des points avaient été modifiés. Sa réaction était alors sûrement excessive, mais il prenait toujours son rôle très à cœur. Des élèves trichaient, et il était de leur devoir à lui et à Corniche de les démasquer.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu as séché notre super cours particulier ? s'informa-t-il  
- Euh non, j'avais rendez-vous avec Viola, se défendit Winry d'un air gêné. Je l'aime bien, et je voudrais essayer de devenir son amie puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir… C'est pour ça que j'étais énervée, Corniche m'a retenu et je l'ai fait attendre à cause d'elle... Mais on peut le faire maintenant… le cours ? demanda-t-elle avec une touche d'espoir.  
Ed acquiesça avec un petit sourire, et malgré l'heure tardive, ils partirent à la recherche de Al. Il était vraiment plus pédagogue que son grand frère, et Winry préférait largement que Ed lui montre les choses mais que ce soit Al qui les lui explique. Ed ne savait pas s'il devrait se sentir vexé ou non par ces exigences…  
Corniche n'en voulait pas à Winry en particulier, elle était juste tombé par hasard sur elle et l'avait accusé. Et Ed devait lui aussi être sur la liste des suspects. Elle avait d'ailleurs sûrement l'intention de venir l'interroger lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure, mais une fois de plus, le major Armstrong l'avait sauvé… Mais ça ne suffirait pas à faire accepter à Winry que quelqu'un puisse ne pas l'aimer.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui arborait toujours un air boudeur. A cause de sa manière d'être et de son franc-parler, Winry était aussi prompt à se faire des amis que des ennemis, et elle avait malheureusement beaucoup de mal à les distinguer. Ed avait toujours à la fois envié et déploré sa tendance à faire instantanément confiance aux gens, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une vie sociale très excitante à Rizenbull, et il était dommage que sa tentative de faire quelques rencontres à l'extérieur soit un échec. Il devait dissiper ce malentendu avec Corniche d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour Winry, et pour sa mission. Un petit coup d'œil sur ce fichier de points qu'elle et Malcolm gardaient jalousement ne serait vraiment pas de refus…

---

Comme chaque soir, Samuel était allongé sur son lit en train de feuilleter un magasine. Il y passait toujours des heures, détestait être dérangé et se couchait bien après tous les autres, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ed lui adressait rarement la parole. Il hésita. Harold n'était pas encore là, même si sa présence ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais Ned si. Son corps déformait le lit dans lequel il s'était blotti sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais Ed devait bien avouer qu'il aimerait savoir ce qui provoquait ce comportement chez lui. Il observa quelques instants les draps bouger au rythme de sa respiration, puis décida qu'à choisir, Samuel lui apparaissait finalement bien plus accessible que Ned.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? finit-il par lui demander  
Le jeune homme se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir par-dessus les pages de son magazine, assez similaire à celui de Brittany lorsque Al avait osé interrompre sa lecture.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement  
Encore un mal élevé… Samuel se replongea immédiatement dans sa revue sans lui prêter plus d'attention.  
- Oh, pardon de t'avoir dérangé dans ta si passionnante activité, ironisa Ed  
Samuel l'ignora. Ed se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Harold avait raison, ça n'allait pas être facile d'adresser la parole à celui-là. Est-ce que Al serait capable de l'apprivoiser, comme il avait réussi à le faire avec Brittany ? Comment s'y prendrait-il ? En touchant ses centres d'intérêts ?  
Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée...  
Ed jeta un œil à la couverture de cette revue que Samuel trouvait si intéressante, et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant le logo bien familier de _Automail Magazine_… Quoi, c'était ça ces centres d'intérêts ? Quelqu'un d'autre que Winry lisait ce tissu d'idioties écrit par des gens aux mœurs douteuses ? La jeune fille y était abonné, et ne manquait pas de lui faire savoir chaque fois que les Rockbell y étaient mentionnée… ou que de nouvelles technologies y étaient dévoilées, et qu'elle voulait les tester sur lui. Il haïssait ce magazine de tout son cœur, et Samuel ne manqua pas de remarquer l'expression d'effroi qui s'était peinte sur son visage. C'était définitivement mal parti pour s'en faire un ami.  
Mais si même Al aurait des difficultés à l'approcher, cela voulait dire qu'une certaine obsédée de mécanique avait ses chances…  
Ed soupira en se glissant dans ses draps. Il allait bien finir par devoir parler de cette histoire de fantôme à quelqu'un d'autre que sa conscience. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait de nouveau passé la nuit à errer dans les couloirs pour tirer cette affaire au clair, mais son corps avait aussi son mot à dire et lui signalait qu'il était hors de questions qu'il passe une nuit blanche de plus. Il décida de lui obéir. Après tout, cette école était assez bizarre pour exiger de ses élèves qu'ils aient un rythme de vie normal….

---

Ed décida de faire de son mieux pendant le cours de théorie, dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques points. Il était sûr d'en perdre bien davantage dans les jours à venir, il valait donc mieux qu'il fasse des réserves lors des cours pour lesquels il avait des facilités. Ce système de points avait à la fois un côté pratique et pervers, mais il fallait bien s'en accommoder.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à gagner la sympathie de son professeur, M. Glostner, un petit homme assez âgé aux allures d'aventuriers. Il ne semblait absolument pas à sa place dans une salle de classe, et Ed se prit à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie passée. Est-ce qu'il était aussi un ex-alchimiste d'état ? Il semblait avoir des principes moraux si forts qu'il en doutait, mais peut-être s'était-il justement repenti ?  
Contrairement au cours de théorie du mardi, assuré tant bien que mal par le colonel, et qui se concentrait sur les cercles de transmutations, ce cours-ci était davantage centré sur la pratique théorique de l'alchimie à proprement parler, à savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire ou de ne pas faire. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une révision globale des divers cours qu'ils avaient pu avoir, et Ed apprécia la façon dont tous les cours semblaient être liés et se compléter pour finalement ne traiter que d'une seule chose : l'alchimie sous toutes les coutures. Le programme idéal selon lui, seul l'angle de vue adopté par certains professeurs le gênait…  
Sans surprise, Glostner remettait toujours le principe d'équivalence sur le tapis, mais il restait réservé sur le sujet et pris bien soin de leur expliquer pourquoi. Ed grimaça quand il mentionna la liste des interdits, en commençant bien sûr par la transmutation humaine. Glostner leur martela que jouer avec le corps humain était prohibé et que personne ne devrait même y songer, que de créer artificiellement de l'or était un crime qui dépassait la simple notion de morale et mettait en valeur toute l'économie du pays, mais… il ne put s'empêcher de préciser que ce n'était pas pour autant impossible, et que le principe d'équivalence n'était pas toujours infaillible.  
Ed se retint à grand peine de protester vivement. Le professeur était à deux doigts de leur parler des moyens de s'en affranchir, et même si Ed n'avait pas vraiment le droit de le contester sur le sujet, était-ce bien sage de la part d'un enseignant d'entretenir de tels espoirs chez ses élèves ? La maîtrise de l'alchimie offrait un pouvoir puissant et dangereux, il en fallait très peu pour perdre la tête et faire des choses aussi insensées que d'essayer de ressusciter quelqu'un, comment pouvait-il les encourager en leur disant que c'était possible ?  
A son grand soulagement, Glostner ne s'attarda pas davantage sur le sujet, et entreprit de leur expliquer pourquoi il pensait que la transmutation humaine n'était pas totalement à bannir. Il mentionna comme exemple l'alchimie de soin propre au pays de Xing, qui d'une certaine manière en relevait, et déplora l'absence de communications entre les deux pays, de sorte qu'aucun alchimiste d'Amestris n'avait réussi à en percer le secret. Ed finit par se laisser absorber par le sujet et se pris à rêver de pouvoir un jour visiter ce pays lointain et d'en apprendre plus sur cette forme d'alchimie. Quand il aura trouvé le moyen de rendre son corps à son frère, il le ferait…  
Le cours avait été si passionnant qu'il entendit à peine le carillon sonner, et fut très surpris de voir tous les élèves se lever et quitter la salle lorsque Glostner mis le point final. Winry leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se lever.  
- On a cours avec Lincor après, ne me dit pas que tu l'as oublié…  
Si… Ed acquiesça avec un petit sourire d'excuse et la suivit hors de la salle.

---

L'exercice à réaliser était cette fois-ci beaucoup plus compliqué que lors du précédent cours, et centré sur la reconstitution. Il consistait tout d'abord à reconstituer une feuille de papier déchirée dont il manquait une partie, ce qui obligeait à ajouter les ingrédients nécessaires à l'opération. Il fallait ensuite faire de même avec un bout de bois, une barre de métal, un morceau de plastique et autre matériau divers… Ed se concentra davantage sur la manière de faire les exercices à la place de Winry sans être pris qu'à son propre travail. Qu'il passe pour un incapable s'il le devait, il était juste hors de question que Winry se fasse humilier en classe, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça !  
Lincor se contenta d'approuver leur travail d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il passa dans les rangs. Il était cette fois beaucoup plus facile d'opérer sans se faire remarquer car la plupart des élèves avaient des difficultés, et le professeur prenait le temps de donner des indications à chacun.  
Ed ne put observer Armony car la jeune fille s'était cette fois assise bien à l'écart d'eux, au tout premier rang. S'il n'était pas encore sûr et certain qu'elle les évitait, il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute. Lincor s'arrêta devant sa table à plusieurs reprises, mais Ed était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne traçait pas de cercles avant de transmuter, et que Ed ne voyait aucune bague éventuellement ornée d'une pierre rouge briller à ses doigts. Mais ça n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il en ait une quelque part sur lui. Et si jamais il avait lui aussi ouvert la porte pour obtenir ce pouvoir, qu'avait-il perdu ?  
Cette fois, Armony ne s'évanouit pas. Au moins, ils n'entendraient pas les cris de Corniche résonner dans les couloirs…

---

C'était le vendredi après-midi, et ils n'avaient plus cours. En tout cas, la case correspondante sur son emploi du temps était vierge. Ed décida de savourer ces quelques heures où, pour la première fois de la semaine, il n'avait rien à faire. Il allait devoir aller faire son rapport au colonel dès le lendemain, et il allait donc avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Autant se reposer la veille…  
- Ed, tu sais que les vendredi après-midi sont consacrés aux clubs ? l'interrompit joyeusement Winry en surgissant à côté de lui.  
Il soupira. Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit, il était trop naïf ! Mais il détestait quand son amie avait ce regard brillant…  
- Et… ? répondit-il d'un ton hésitant  
- Et ils ont un club de mécanique ! chantonna la jeune fille.  
- Et… ? répéta Ed, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
- Alors je vais aller m'inscrire immédiatement, et tu vas m'accompagner !  
- T'accompagner pour t'inscrire ? Pas de problèmes, tenta-t-il.  
- Et tu vas t'y inscrire aussi, le corrigea Winry d'un air menaçant  
Ed hésita. Elle était prête à sortir son arme préférée en cas de refus, mais il n'avait aussi aucune envie d'accepter.  
- Je te signale que c'est quasi-obligatoire de s'inscrire à un club. On est aussi noté sur nos implications dans nos activités extra-scolaires !  
- Dans ce cas c'est plutôt des activités intra-scolaires ! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Te fous pas de moi ! Alors tu viens ? ordonna Winry plus qu'elle ne demanda.  
Si c'était obligé… Le sujet ne le passionnait pas mais il était forcé de s'intéresser un tant soi peu à la mécanique, parce que Winry ne parlait que de ça, et que quoiqu'elle dise, il lui arrivais quelques fois d'entretenir ses automails. Quelques fois…  
- Alors tu viens ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant  
- Mais….  
Il aurait quand même préféré choisir un autre club, mais Winry avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intéresser à l'alchimie dernièrement. Même si la raison restait assez obscure aux yeux de Ed, cela devait être extrêmement difficile de devoir soudainement étudier à fond une discipline qui était loin de vous passionner. Il pouvait bien faire un effort par égard pour elle.  
- Ed ! Au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'intéresser à l'alchimie dernièrement ! s'énerva Winry. Alors tu pourrais y mettre du tien je crois !  
- Oui mais on ne t'avais rien demandé, répliqua Ed automatiquement, laissant une fois de plus sa bouche dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.  
Trop tard, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles après que la clé à molette de Winry se soit abattue sur son crâne  
- Winry tu auras ma mort sur la conscience… murmura-t-il, étourdi.

Il suivit donc avec enthousiasme la jeune fille au club, où celle-ci fit sensation. Les élèves se contentaient de réaliser des petites choses comme des réveils matins, mais aucun n'y arrivait avec la même dextérité que Winry qui était partout, faisait tout, et pouvait prétendre au statut de président dès les dix premières minutes…  
Sans grande surprise, Samuel était aussi membre de ce club, et c'est d'un œil mauvais qu'il regardait les nouveaux arrivants, d'autant plus qu'il avait du mal avec son ouvrage…. Pour sa part, Ed n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait réussi à assembler les pièces sans difficultés mais étrangement, cela ne fonctionnait pas.  
- Ce rouage là est à l'envers, l'informa Winry en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son travail. Ça ne peut pas marcher.  
Ed soupira et entreprit de démonter son assemblage pour rectifier le tir. Dire qu'un petit claquement de mains suffirait…  
- C'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille passionnée de mécanique, intervient Samuel d'un ton méprisant.  
C'était une attaque gratuite, mais il était vrai que le club ne comportait que deux autres filles. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'air dans leur assiette, et tout portait à croire qu'elles avaient adhérées uniquement pour suivre tel ou tel garçon qu'elles idolâtraient. A en juger par leurs regards, Samuel en personne.  
Ed s'arrêta de travailler mais resta silencieux, curieux de connaître la réaction de Winry. Ce n'était pas le genre de remarques qu'elle appréciait, et elle était enfin dans son élément…  
- Tu es sûre que ta place est dans cette école ? reprit Samuel pour enfoncer le clou.  
C'était définitivement un candidat au suicide. Winry bouillonnait de rage, mais elle se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ed ne pouvait qu'admirer sa retenue, car s'il avait été à la place de Samuel, il y serait passé…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jaloux de mon talent ? le nargua-t-elle finalement.  
Samuel eut la plus inattendue des réactions et piqua un fard.  
- Comme si y'avait de quoi être jaloux, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.  
- Ed n'en profite pas pour fainéanter ! le réprimanda immédiatement la jeune fille.  
Ed sourit, amusé, et se remit au travail. Ca serait sûrement plus simple pour Winry de l'approcher qu'il ne le pensait. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage de lui demander…  
- Winry…  
Elle leva la tête, étonnée. Ed se concentra sur ses rouages et s'efforça de ne pas la regarder.  
- J'ai besoin que tu parles de quelque chose avec Samuel. Tu as vu comment il est, c'est impossible d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Mais je crois que toi, tu peux le toucher.  
La jeune fille l'écoutait, intéressée.  
- « Quelque chose » ? Mais encore ?  
Ed lui jeta un bref regard en coin. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet air narquois…  
- J'ai entendu parler d'une sorte de légende… Celle du « fantôme de la jeune fille en blanc », expliqua-t-il péniblement. Et on m'a dit que Samuel était la référence en la matière…  
Il y eut un petit silence, puis n'y tenant plus, Ed releva la tête et explosa :  
- QUOI ?  
Winry laissa échapper le rire qu'elle retenait à grand peine.  
- C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi…  
Elle se reprit en remarquant l'expression blessée de son ami.  
- Ed vraiment, tout le monde a des visions un jour ou l'autre ! Si tu as vu un fantôme, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte !  
Ed rougit puis riposta :  
- Parce que tu en vois tous les jours peut-être ?  
Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, vraiment, ce que Winry était agaçante parfois…  
La jeune fille se calma et s'essuya les yeux.  
- Bon j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais tu veux que j'ailles en parler à ce Samuel c'est ça ?  
Ed baissa de nouveau la tête et acquiesça. Winry sourit et alla docilement engager la conversation avec le jeune homme. Ed ne pouvait s'approcher d'eux sans se faire remarquer et ne pouvait donc pas les entendre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater que Samuel avait viré au rouge pivoine avec Winry à ses côtés. Sur qu'elle allait réussir à le faire parler, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir jaloux ou avoir pitié…

---

Ed parcourut les couloirs familiers du QG de Central avec une mixture de soulagement et d'appréhension, son manteau rouge et sa tresse fétiche flottant derrière lui. Arrivé devant le bureau du colonel, il respira un grand coup, frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, l'ouvrit à la volée, arpenta rapidement la pièce et alla se planter devant le bureau de Mustang. Sans lui prêter attention, il se retourna brièvement pour saluer d'un geste le sous-lieutenant Havoc qui lui répondit de même, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Mustang en prenant bien soin d'y laisser transparaître toute sa haine envers l'homme.  
- Fullmetal ! Tu as toujours l'air aussi heureux de me voir, l'accueillit le colonel avec son habituel petit sourire narquois.  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste discret mais Ed préféra rester debout et croisa les bras.  
Mustang haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.  
- J'ai failli t'attendre… tu oses me faire travailler le samedi et arriver en retard ?  
Ed jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule pendue au dessus de l'entrée, à l'endroit précis où le colonel pouvait jour après jour contempler à loisir les aiguilles se traîner jusqu'à l'heure de sa libération. Il était tard en effet, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'effort de se lever pour ce crétin de colonel alors que dès lundi, la routine infernale allait recommencer. Et puis il travaillait toujours le samedi en plus…  
- Vous foutez rien les autres jours de toutes façons, constata-t-il. Vous le voulez mon rapport ou non ?  
Le colonel jeta un œil hésitant sur les deux feuilles de papiers froissées et griffonnées à la hâte que le jeune homme lui tendait. Ed était tout à fait capable d'écrire d'excellents rapports quand l'envie lui en prenait, mais la plupart du temps il se contentait d'écrire n'importe quoi à la dernière minute de son écriture brouillonne et presque illisible. Mustang appréciait toujours la lecture de ces « rapports » autrement plus divertissants que tous les récits formels qui lui passaient sous le nez, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse…  
- Je me doute que tu n'as pas pris… pas eu, corrigea-t-il en croisant le regard menaçant de son interlocuteur, le temps de rédiger quelque chose de convenable, alors contente-toi de me faire un rapport oral s'il te plaît.  
Il saisit un stylo et se prépara à prendre lui-même des notes. Ed renfourna ses feuilles en râlant devant l'ingratitude du colonel pour qui il avait consacré de précieuses minutes de son temps à les noircir, puis lui fit un rapport autrement plus méthodique des évènements de la semaine, à commencer par le plus étrange, l'identité de certains professeurs.  
- Vous vous rendez compte, je m'apprêtais à avoir un cours de théorie, et QUI était le professeur ? Un mec qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, tout aussi suffisant et énervant en plus. Quel hasard…  
Havoc toussota et Mustang posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les mains devant lui pour masquer son sourire.  
- Je veux un rapport détaillé de ce que tu as fait, précisa-t-il. Je me doute bien qu'il ne suffit pas que je te dise de te tenir tranquille pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. Alors ?  
Ed tiqua. Cet enfoiré avait encore essayé de le manipuler, en lui disant de ne rien faire pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Mais il aurait fait quelque chose dans tous les cas, qu'il lui dise de ne rien faire ou non. A moins qu'il n'aurait au contraire rien fait, s'il lui avait dit de faire quelque chose. Mais qu'avait-il fait au juste ?  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser le mal de tête qui se profilait, et entreprit de raconter par le détail les évènements de la semaine. Mustang resta de marbre lorsque Ed parla de la chimère et d'Aston Martins, mais se montra grandement intéressé par le fait que Lincor puisse réaliser des transmutations sans cercle.  
- Ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque où il était alchimiste d'état, ou il nous l'avait caché, l'informa-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais comment il en est capable ?  
- Non, répondit Ed sans détour. Il peut très bien avoir sur lui une fausse pierre, ou avoir… sacrifié un truc pour avoir ce pouvoir. Difficile à savoir sans le lui demander.  
- Et tu as demandé aux autres élèves ce qu'ils en pensaient ? Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose…  
Ed sentit sa lèvre inférieure lui tomber sur les pieds. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il était peut-être le seul à savoir comment il était possible de se passer de cercle, mais il n'était sûrement pas le seul à trouver cela étrange ! Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à demander à Armony ou Harold, ou même à Corniche lorsqu'elle lui parlait encore ?  
- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ? demanda le colonel avec un sourire plus moqueur que jamais.  
- C'est de votre faute ! riposta furieusement Ed en le montrant du doigt. Vous êtes tous venus me distraire avec vos idioties et je n'ai même pas pensé à enquêter correctement !  
Havoc toussota de nouveau mais ne réussit pas cette fois à totalement masquer son rire, et Mustang lui fit signe de sortir, légèrement vexé. La pensée de leur supérieur en train d'assurer un cours avait été la blague de la semaine, et le colonel se demandait quand ses hommes allaient enfin s'en lasser.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ed conduisait une enquête, mais c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il devait le faire dans de telles conditions, et il avait été tellement obnubilé par des gens comme Aston Martins ou Armony, les cours, les élèves et les profs étranges, pour véritablement faire attention à sa cible principale.  
Mustang lui sourit de nouveau.  
- C'était le but que tu l'oublies. Il faut que tu passes pour un élève normal, avec des préoccupations normales. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné autant de temps, c'est un minimum pour que tu puisses te fondre dans la masse et enquêter discrètement, expliqua-t-il. Prends ton temps pour accumuler des éléments, je sais de source sûre que Lincor et ses amis n'ont aucune intention de sortir de l'ombre pour le moment. Mais n'oublie pas complètement ta mission pour autant, l'avertit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
Ed se retint à grand peine de le massacrer puis acheva rapidement son rapport, omettant juste cette histoire de fantôme à laquelle il avait honte de croire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et aussi à quel point Winry s'était impliquée dans l'affaire. Tout comme le major Armstrong, le colonel n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de mêler des civils aux affaires de l'armée. Une histoire de responsabilité et de papiers à remplir s'il arrivait quelque chose…  
Ed ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment Mustang avait osé donner l'autorisation à Winry de les accompagner, et faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que ce soit possible. Ce n'était donc pas uniquement de sa faute si la jeune fille se mettait inutilement en danger, c'était encore une fois celle du colonel, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'homme semblait ne rien pouvoir refuser à son amie ?  
- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? l'interrogea Mustang en remarquant son regard posé sur lui.  
Ed détourna le regard et secoua la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombres chez le colonel, et il préférait ne pas avoir à les explorer.

---

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand le colonel l'arrêta.  
- J'ai encore une mission pour toi, Fullmetal  
Surpris, Ed saisit les papiers qu'il lui tendait sans un mot. Qu'était-il encore allé inventer ?  
- C'est le texte que Hawkeye nous a donné à déchiffrer, reconnut-il. Pourquoi vous me donnez ça ?  
- Oh, tu l'avais reconnue, félicitations, railla Mustang. Tu es plus observateur que je ne le pensais !  
- C'était EVIDENT ! s'exclama Ed. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans elle de toutes façons. Alors, c'est quoi ça ?  
- Ce sont les devoirs que Mademoiselle Ford vous a donné, répondit Mustang, ignorant sa remarque. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas une alchimiste  
- Et ? demanda Ed, voyant trop bien où il voulait en venir  
- Alors je l'ai aidé à préparer son premier cours, mais tu te doutes que je ne pourrais pas me le permettre à chaque fois. Je suis un homme très occupé. J'aimerai donc que tu t'en charges à présent.  
- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! hurla Ed  
Mustang lui servit encore son petit sourire écoeurant en guise de réponse.  
- Ce n'est pas moi que je t'ai demandé d'aider.  
- Oui mais comme vous pourriez le faire vous-même, ça revient au même !  
C'est le moment que choisit le lieutenant Hawkeye pour pénétrer dans le bureau et le regarder d'un air légèrement anxieux, une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Ed soupira. Encore du boulot en plus.

---

- Où est Winry ? demanda Ed au bout d'un moment, remarquant soudain l'absence de la jeune fille.  
Il avait passé tellement de temps avec elle ces derniers temps qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence permanente, et pourtant lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Al, c'était à peine s'il s'en souvenait…  
- Partie téléphoner… répondit Al en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la circulation. Et ça va prendre encore un moment. Toi et le colonel agissez peut-être bizarrement avec elle, en la laissant faire ce qu'elle veut et pas forcément pour son bien, remarqua-t-il avec un léger reproche dans la voix, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Mamie Pinako.  
Ed lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Lui aussi trouvait ça bizarre ? En tout cas tout avait été si soudain que la jeune fille n'avait en effet sûrement pas pris le temps de prévenir sa grand-mère. Après tout, Winry était venue les voir à Central et pouvait bien y rester une petite semaine, mais au-delà Pinako aurait tous les droits de s'inquiéter. Il faudrait qu'il l'appelle lui aussi pour s'excuser, même si à tous les coups, elle ne lui en voudra absolument pas et se sera contenté de faire des reproches à Winry. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'il pouvait faire les pires idioties et que Pinako le lui pardonnerait toujours, avec son air contrit qui ne faisait que le rendre davantage coupable. Ce serait tellement plus facile si seulement elle lui en voulait…  
- Tu devrais aussi… commença son frère  
- Je vais chercher Winry, moi aussi faut que je parle à Mamie, le coupa-t-il  
Al regarda le courant d'air qu'était son grand (petit) frère faire claquer la porte. Il allait lui conseiller d'appeler Pinako, et il y avait pensé tout seul ? Décidément il faisait des progrès, cette semaine de scolarité lui avait plus apporté qu'il ne l'aurait cru…  
- Ah la jeunesse… Tu n'as pas eu trop peur là dedans ? demanda Al en ouvrant son plastron, laissant un petit chaton s'en échapper.

---

- Mademoiselle ! Est-ce qu'une jeune fille blonde est venue passer un appel s'il vous plait ! demanda précipitamment Ed à la jeune femme responsable du centre.  
Son sourire et ses cheveux bouclés lui rappelaient vaguement la jeune Elysia Hughes… Il se demanda s'il pourrait voir le Lieutenant-Colonel durant ce week-end. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se taper l'intégrale de son album de famille, mais il voulait au moins le saluer.  
- Cabine n°6, lui répondit-elle. C'est votre amie Winry non ? Elle est vraiment mignonne ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire complice.  
Ed se demanda comment elle pouvait la connaître, puis se rappela qu'il était déjà venu l'appeler depuis ce centre (Winry pouvait toujours se plaindre mais il l'appelait souvent… au moins deux fois par an !). A quel point cette femme écoutait-elle les conversations ?  
Il se dirigea vers la sixième cabine, où il trouva Winry en grande discussion avec l'appareil. Elle n'eut pas l'air très heureuse de l'apercevoir, mais lorsqu'il lui fit signe de lui passer le combiné, elle s'empressa de s'exécuter avec un soulagement évident.  
- Mamie ?  
La voix à l'autre bout du fil marqua un silence, puis soupira en le reconnaissant.  
- Ed, ne laisse pas Winry te gêner. Ce que toi et Al avez à faire est très important et ne concerne que vous. Je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas s'en mêler.  
Ed sourit et lui raconta la situation en détail. Pinako sembla alors davantage s'inquiéter pour lui que pour sa petite-fille  
- J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais pas du genre à te plaire dans un pensionnat… Du moins pas sans Al.  
- Al est là aussi…  
Il soupira, réalisant soudain à quel point son frère était là sans être là. Bon, il passait sûrement plus de temps avec Winry qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, et il appréciait sa compagnie beaucoup plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait l'impression de laisser son petit frère à l'écart. Il aurait tant aimé que Al puisse suivre des cours comme un élève normal lui aussi…  
- Oublie ça gamin, intervient Mamie Pinako, comme si elle avait deviné son train de pensée. Ne faites pas d'idioties tous les trois. Je te laisse ma petite-fille, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas en acier trempé elle… du moins pas littéralement.  
Ed sourit et la salua. Juste quand il raccrochait, une voix joyeuse se fit entendre.  
- Alors, on téléphone à sa petite copine ? … Oh, mais non, elle est là en personne ! s'exclama le plus heureux de vivre des lieutenant-colonel.  
- Mais pourquoi tout le monde raconte des conneries sur Winry et moi ! s'énerva Ed.  
Hughes lui lança un regard dubitatif.  
- Malgré les apparences, tu es encore bien jeune… Mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'attendra ! affirma-t-il en tapotant Winry sur l'épaule  
- Euh bonjour M. Hughes, le salua-t-elle, gênée.  
- On ne te voit pas souvent, jeune fille ! Regarde comment Elysia a grandi et embelli depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, commença-t-il immédiatement à gâtifier en lui agitant des photos sous le nez.  
Et c'était parti… Une chance que Hughes ait pris Winry pour victime, il avait encore une chance de se tirer  
- Ed ! Je suis sûr que tu dois te sentir bien triste de ne pas pouvoir contempler sa pureté angélique tous les jours ! Tiens, rattrape ton retard !  
Et il lui fourra un paquet de photos dans les mains qu'il l'obligea à regarder une par une en prenant bien soin de toutes les commenter. Trop tard pour échapper à la torture. Pourquoi fallait-il que les deux militaires les plus sympathiques et amicaux, Armstrong et Hughes, soient aussi les moins fréquentables ?  
Ed accepta toute fois de regarder toutes les photos sans râler. Il avait quelques questions à poser au lieutenant-colonel, et c'était le meilleur moyen de le lui faire savoir. Surpris par cette attitude, Hughes lui lança alors un regard grave et Ed lui fit un léger signe de tête  
- Bon, excuse-moi Miss mais je vais te piquer ton amant pour l'instant ! On doit avoir une conversation entre hommes lui et moi, s'exclama-t-il.  
Il fourra toutes ses photos dans les mains de Winry et empoigna Ed par le bras pour le traîner hors de la pièce. Au moins il comprenait vite…

---

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir et que tu ne veux pas dire avec ta copine ? lui demanda Hughes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son bureau.  
- Arrêtez avec ça ! s'énerva Ed  
- Quoi, ce n'est pas ton amie ? le taquina Hughes  
- C'est la façon dont vous le dites…  
Hughes eut un petit sourire qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage Ed. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et il se jeta dans un fauteuil d'un air boudeur.  
- C'est en rapport avec ta mission ?  
Ed se redressa et pris une expression plus sérieuse. Hughes était le spécialiste des renseignements, et il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser.  
- Vous en connaissez les détails ? demanda-t-il par formalité  
Hughes acquiesça silencieusement. Tant mieux, ça évitait des explications supplémentaires  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que justement, j'en connais si peu les détails ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a donné si peu d'informations ?  
Hughes fronça les sourcils.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Oh, beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, je suis censée enquêter sur le professeur Lincor mais on ne m'en avait donné aucune photo. Pas que j'en avais besoin pour le reconnaître, mais c'est un minimum non ? Et surtout, à propos des disparitions d'élèves, enchaîna-t-il sans s'arrêter, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'était pas évident pour quiconque se penchait un peu sur la question que les disparus étaient au bord de l'expulsion ? Ils avaient quasiment tous un total de points près de zéro, il aurait suffit d'un coup d'œil au fichier et…  
- Et c'est là que tu te trompes, l'interrompit Hughes en toussotant. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à consulter ces fichiers, ni même à nous pencher sur la question.  
Ed en resta bouche bée  
- Pourquoi j'enquête alors ?  
- Ne confonds pas tout.  
Hughes leva les yeux d'un air pensif, puis se lança :  
- Nous sommes habilités à enquêter sur Lincor. C'est un ancien alchimiste d'état, et il se livre à des expériences interdites. Nous t'avons donné peu d'informations sur lui car elles sont difficiles à obtenir et nous estimons que tu n'en as pas besoin. Mais en aucun cas nous n'avons le droit de fouiller dans les affaires privées de cette école. Et à vrai dire, même si j'avais personnellement l'autorisation de consulter ce fichier de points ou autre chose dont tu me parles, je n'aurai pas le droit de t'en parler, acheva-t-il.  
- Mais c'est une école, pas un laboratoire secret ou un truc de ce genre ! protesta Ed, de plus en plus surpris.  
- Exactement, et ça ne rend cette école que plus suspicieuse. Et ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêcherai de trouver la raison de tous ces secrets, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil  
Ed soupira.  
- On a vraiment battu des records de mission tordue… Je croyais que la pire était celle où le colonel m'avait ordonné d'aller réparer une ampoule dans un quartier militaire à l'autre bout du pays…  
Non, c'était définitivement la mission la plus idiote. S'il avait voulu l'éloigner de Central ce jour là, il aurait pu lui dire directement…  
- Tu n'imagines pas les restrictions de budget qu'on peut avoir, répondit Hughes en masquant son sourire.  
Ed fit la moue. Ils ne lui feraient pas croire que c'était une vraie mission. Mais peu importe, pour le moment il en avait une à peu près sérieuse en comparaison.  
- Bon, ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez rien me dire sur le directeur non plus.  
Hughes secoua négativement la tête.  
- Je ne peux pas avoir accès à ces informations sans une autorisation écrite du Fuhrer. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me la refuserait, mais que ça prendra un certain temps.  
Décidément, il n'allait pas se faire aider ! Ed soupira de nouveau et se leva.  
- Il y a deux autres personnes sur lesquels je veux des informations, et ceux-là je vous interdits de me les refuser, déclara-t-il en s'étirant. Sinon ça dépasserait vraiment la notion de « suspect »  
Il lui lança un regard appuyé. Hughes fit semblant de déplorer le travail supplémentaire qu'Ed allait le lui demander, mais pris un stylo pour noter.  
- Aston Martins, un professeur, et Armony Royce, une élève.  
Il n'en était pas certain mais les sourcils de Hughes avaient remués de façon bizarre en entendant le premier nom. Il lui expliqua rapidement qui ils étaient.  
- Je vais voir ce que j'ai, soupira Hughes, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Mais pour compenser le temps supplémentaires que je passe au bureau à me tuer au travail loin de ma petite Elysia à cause de toi, je vous ordonne de passer la nuit chez moi ce soir, et de vous amuser avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre !  
Ed acquiesça avec un léger sourire et quitta le bureau. Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes était vraiment un type bien

---

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! constata Al, une légère touche de reproche dans la voix.  
Ed et Winry arrivèrent en même temps dans la chambre qu'occupaient habituellement les garçons (et qui leur était perpétuellement réservé). Ils en étaient les premiers surpris.  
- J'ai rencontré Hughes, répondit Ed comme si cela expliquait tout.  
- Un des téléphones était cassés, répondit alors Winry, comme si cela expliquait tout  
Al hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension. Cela expliquait tout.  
- D'ailleurs autant aller directement chez lui avant qu'il ne vienne nous kidnapper, les avertit Ed avec un petit sourire.  
- Je vais revoir la petite Elysia ? Super ! s'exclama Winry d'un air excité. Je vais chercher mes affaires !  
Ed adressa un sourire d'excuse à son frère.  
- Il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix….

---

Gracia les accueillit avec joie, et Hughes arriva à peine une demi-heure après eux. Au grand soulagement de Ed, sa femme annonça qu'elle allait préparer le dîner, et Winry s'empressa d'aller l'aider.  
- Papa doit discuter avec les garçons, tu ne veux pas aller aider maman ? proposa Hughes à sa fille en la reposant à terre.  
- Nooon, veux rester avec papa, protesta Elysia d'un air boudeur en tirant sur son pantalon.  
Le simple fait d'essayer d'écarter sa fille lui en coûtait, mais Hughes insista tout de même. Il se baissa à son niveau et lui tapota la tête.  
- Tu ne veux pas aider ta grande sœur non plus ? Ce n'est pas très gentil !  
Le visage d'Elysia s'illumina.  
- Grande sœur ! Elysia va aider ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la cuisine.  
Hughes soupira et se releva.  
- J'ai trouvé facilement ce que tu m'as demandé. D'abord sur Armony Royce… commença-t-il.  
- Nii-san, tu as osé lui demander des renseignements sur Armony ! s'indigna Al en l'interrompant. Tu ne lui fais donc pas confiance ? Tu exagères !  
Ed haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de confiance ou non, mais il sentit tout de même le regard lourd de reproche de son frère peser sur lui  
- Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance alors que je ne sais rien sur elle, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Alors ? relança-t-il Hughes.  
Hughes leur lança un regard grave.  
- Alors désolé Al, mais pour une fois ton frère a raison de se méfier. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Armony, mais une chose est sur. Le major Hanks Royce n'a eu qu'une seule fille, et elle s'appelle Corniche.

* * *

_Cliffhanger ! (tu parles XP)  
** Auto-critique :**  
J'aime :  
- On retourne enfin au QG ! J'en avais marre de l'école comme décors !  
- Hughes ! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je redoutais le moment où je devais le faire apparaître, parce que je savais pas comment l'écrire. Mais les mots sont venus tout seul, j'ai à peine réfléchi et je trouve le résultat très satisfaisant :D  
- J'ai réussi à caser des trucs qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps, comme Ed qui voudrait étudier l'alchimie de soin…  
J'aime pas :  
- Les longueurs. J'ai casé des trucs qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps mais qui n'avaient quand même rien à faire là :D  
- Le syndrome du Al absent qui commence à se faire plus que sentir. Il n'y a que deux « nii-san ! » dans tout ce chapitre…  
- Des passages qui sont vraiment plus que largement inspirés d'une autre fic que je vénère. C'est loin d'être du copillage ou de la traduction mot à mot, mais c'est des trucs auxquels je n'aurai jamais pensé seule. Du genre Ed et ses rapports mal écrits, ou même Brittany qui lit des romans d'amour et Al qui s'y intéresse (dans la fic en question, Al lisait des romans érotiques mais bon…). Hmm merci skydark même si elle peut pas me lire :) (je crois que même l'apparition d'Armstrong est inspirée par elle, mais je me rappelle même plus Oo)  
- La fin bâclée parce que l'auteur s'auto-fixe des délais stupides.  
- C'est vraiment dur d'écrire en français. Pas que ce serait plus facile dans une autre langue, mais en franglais ça m'arrangerait bien… Enfin, comptez le nombre de fois où j'utilise le verbe « regarder » ou juste le mot « regard », ça me désespère. Dur de transcrire quelque chose d'aussi visuel que les regards ou les expressions du visage à l'écrit T.T  
Et toi lecteur qu'en penses-tu ?_

_D'ailleurs bonjour/bonsoir lecteur, j'ai une question pour toi ! Je suppose que si tu es arrivé jusque là, c'est que tu aimes bien ma fic, et donc ma question te concerne !  
-> Hmm combien de chapitre à ton avis ?  
A l'origine, j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose comme 13 chapitres, parce que j'aime bien le chiffre, puis je me suis dit que 10 serait plus réaliste. Mais plus l'histoire avance, plus je rajoute des trucs, et mes chapitres ont doublés puis triplés de volume. Résultat, au point où j'en suis, je pourrais tout aussi bien perdre mon temps à développer les persos plus ou moins secondaires et à faire tout plein de quiproquos à trois balles, ou alors laisser tomber ça et accélérer l'intrigue principale pour arriver à ma dizaine de chapitre (et faire des chapitres de 30 000 mots pour y mettre tout ce que je veux XD). Ça prouve bien que je sais pas où j'en suis, mais je te demande lecteur parce que j'ai peur que tu te lasses si je m'éternise trop. Alors, nombre de chapitres idéal à ton avis ?_

_**Réponse aux reviews**  
Merci tous les gens qui me lisent et qui en laissent parce que c'est vraiment ce qui fait le plus plaisir quand on écrit une fic, et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans en laisser, pas grave c'est juste que du coup je sais pas si vous existez ; Et euh, pas merci aux gens qui me lisent pas, puisqu'ils ne liront pas ça… et aussi merci à ceux qui ne lisent que mes blablas (oui oui je vous jure y'en a qui font ça XP)_

_**SpiritsGina**> J'ai fait encore plus long :D Contente de t'avoir redonné le sourire, merci c'était un beau compliment :)_

_**Kazuko**> voilà voilà (raa vraiment je m'en veux de pas être plus rapide T.T)_

_**Luluflo4**> (mais moi aussi j'adore trop ce couple, c'est dur XD). Merci :) (je me demande quand même si tu l'aimeras autant jusqu'au bout XP)_

_**Intocabbile**> défense de me dire que ce chapitre est trop court XD Que Winry soit nunuche, c'est ma hantise ; ; (mais elle l'est trop souvent dans la série T.T)_

_**Yayi**> naan j'avais posté ce chapitre le 21 ou le 22 (raa suis en retard ! XD)_

_**Nelja**> Où va l'histoire ? Hmm c'est une bonne chose que ça ne se voit pas ? ; Je me disperse un peu trop, mais j'espère juste qu'à la fin je serai arrivé à faire quelque chose de cohérent. J'essaye peu à peu de rattraper et justifier les petits détails qui me gênaient mais c'est pas si évident. Merci pour ta remarque envers les profs et les exos, tu as raison et grâce à toi, c'est Ed qui va se retrouver collé à faire le boulot d'Hawkeye derrière son dos ! (Ed t'en remercie du fond du cœur XD)_

_**Joana Melodya**> mercii, grâce à toi Hughes est dans ce chapitre :D_

_**Seddy**> « vite la suite » ? non, lentement la suite :D_

_**Altair27**> bon mes quiproquos étaient donc plus chers que je ne le pensais XD_

_**Alvice**> au moins tu n'as pas attendu 1 mois entre chaque chapitre, en plus c'est mieux quand on lit à la suite ; (je dois aller plus viiiiiite T.T)_

_**hjjhjd**> (comment se prononce ton pseudo ? °-°;) C'est demandé si gentiment XP__  
_

_Et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini ce chapitre, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais (j'ai encore perdu du temps à écrire des one-shots… d'ailleurs si quelqu'un a une idée de one-shot à me donner ou un petit défi à me lancer, je suis preneuse . Marre des défis automatiques XP)_


End file.
